HARRY POTTER Y EL DESPERTAR DE LOS ANTIGUOS HP8
by John Rowling
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde de que Harry venciera a Voldemort y todos han continuado con sus vidas. Pero una nueva amenaza obligará al trio a abandonar sus ocupaciones y salvar al mundo mágico una vez más.
1. Capitulo 1

_Hola:_

_Soy escritor profesional y he escrito una la continuación de la historia de Harry Potter después de Hogwarts. Es una historia de Acción/Aventura ambientada dos años después del final del libro 7._

_Me ha tomado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, no sólo pensar la trama, sino sobre todo, estudiar el estilo de JKR y tratar de "meterme en su mente" para escribir como ella lo haría. Creo que así sería el libro 8 si JKR se tomara la molestia de escribirlo._

_(Cosa que dudo mucho que haga!)_

_PERO…_

_Pocas personas dan algo a cambio de nada._

_Y yo no soy de esos pocos._

_A cambio del tiempo y esfuerzo que he dedicado a mi historia, pido sus comentarios y opiniones (buenas o malas) sobre los que va sucediendo._

_Si la historia te gusta, te atrapa y quieres seguir leyéndola lo que tienes que hacer es dejar tu review comentando lo que sucede en la historia y con los personajes._

_Sin reviews, no hay actualización de la historia_

_He publicado juntos los 3 primero capítulos para que puedas juzgar si la calidad del fic vale que pierdas tiempo en escribir un review._

_Luego de un tiempo prudencial (¿al llegar a unos veinte reviews?), comenzaré a actualizar de a un capitulo por semana._

**HARRY POTTER**

**Y EL DESPERTAR DE LOS ANTIGUOS**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**LA IMPORTANCIA DE LLAMARASE HARRY POTTER**

- ¡EXPECTO PATRONUS!

Un ciervo plateado salio de la punta de la varita y trotó alegremente alrededor del salón de clases.

Los estudiantes de primer año observaban con ojos asombrados el derrotero del hermoso y brillante animal.

Finalmente el ciervo se detuvo unos instantes al lado de un muchacho de cabellera revuelta y anteojos.

Harry le palmeó suavemente el hocico antes de que se desvaneciera.

La clase estalló en aplausos y vítores haciendo que Harry se sonrojara.

- ¡Eso estuvo fantástico! – exclamó un muchachito que usaba una larga bufanda roja y dorada.

Percy Weasley se puso de pie:

- Creo que tenemos tiempo para que Harry responda algunas preguntas.

Un bosque de manos se alzó de inmediato y comenzaron a agitar el aire con desesperación de un modo que a Harry le recordó a Hermione.

Percy eligió a una niña de tez morena y hermosos ojos negros.

¾ Mi hermana me contó que usted fue pareja suya en el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos…

La niña ahogó una risita entre sus manos y miró a su compañera de pupitre con expresión divertida.

- ¿Y su pregunta sería… señorita Patil? – replicó Percy Weasley con expresión de reproche.

- ¿Cual era su materia favorita cuando asistía a Hogwarts?…

- Bueno, ciertamente no era pociones…

La clase estalló en carcajadas. La mala fama de Severus Snape aún no se había desvanecido.

Cuando las risas se aquietaron, Harry continuó:

- Creo que, a pesar de que hubo algunos años malos – Harry frotó inconscientemente el dorso de su mano -, fue Defensa contra la Artes Oscuras… Disfruté mucho las clases del profesor Lupin. Él fue quien me enseñó a realizar el Patronus.

- Profesor Weasley¿En tercer año aprenderemos a hacer Ciervos plateados como el de Harry? – preguntó un niño pecoso de ojos tímidos.

- No, Abbott. Producir un Patronus Corpóreo es magia muy avanzada – y dirigiendo la mirada a toda la clase agregó -. Y les recuerdo que no deben hablar si no les ha dado permiso para hacerlo. Dos puntos menos para Hufflepuff.

Percy Weasley señaló a un joven de pelo castaño que había mantenido su mano levantada todo el tiempo.

- Pregunte, Spinett…

- Mi hermana dice que fuiste el buscador mas joven en cien años. En el equipo de Quidditch quiero decir…

- Sí, así fue … - Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. La pregunta le había traído gratos recuerdos. Los partidos de Quidditch parecían algo lejano que había sucedido muchos años en el pasado.

Una muchachita de largas trenzas y gruesos anteojos, intervino antes de que Harry pudiera agregar más.

- Eso lo sabe todo el mundo, Spinett. Harry voló sobre la ventana de la profesora McGonagall mientras peleaba contra la magia negra de Draco Malfoy para recuperar una foto de los torturados padres de Neville Longbottom…

- No. Eso, no es cierto… - comenzó a decir Harry.

- Suficiente, Geoffrey – intervino Percy Weasley -. Les recuerdo que deben preguntar cosas relacionadas con nuestra asignatura y no andar repitiendo las mentiras que esa periodista escribió en su libro. Andrews¡cuidado con lo que preguntas o seguiré descontando puntos!…

La muchacha asintió y mordiéndose el labio inferior susurró con un hilo de voz:

- ¿Tuviste miedo cuando te enfrentaste a… V-Voldemort?

La mención del Mago Oscuro Más Poderoso de todos los tiempos aún era capaz de invocar un temor paralizante. El aire del salón pareció congelarse durante una fracción de segundo.

Varios estudiantes se dieron vuelta para dirigir miradas desaprobadoras a su compañera.

- ¿Qué sucede? – exclamó la niña a la defensiva -. El profesor Weasley siempre nos dice que debemos acostumbrarnos a decir su nombre.

Harry intervino en su ayuda.

- El director Dumbledore me enseñó hace tiempo que a nada hay que temer más que al miedo mismo. Todos deberían acostumbrarse a decir "Voldemort" sin sentir miedo…

Andrews dirigió una mirada de suficiencia a sus compañeros que parecía decir: "¿Vieron?".

- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta: sí, sentí miedo – finalizó Harry.

- ¿Es verdad que la cicatriz de tu frente se formó cuando sobreviviste a la maldición asesina que el Innombrable…? – comenzó a preguntar una niña de largas trenzadas doradas.

Pero Percy la detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

- Eso no lo estudiarán hasta sexto año cuando veamos los maleficios imperdonables. El tiempo se ha terminado. Pueden retirarse. Para la próxima clase quiero dos pergaminos sobre encantamientos defensivos básicos y los ejercicios de la pagina 37 de "Las fuerzas oscuras: una guía para su autoprotección".

Los niños se levantaron apresuradamente y se apiñaron alrededor de Harry para pedirle autógrafos, sacarse fotografías con él o simplemente tocarlo.

Percy Weasley debió recurrir a toda su autoridad para lograr que retiraran del salón, y sólo cuando comenzó a descontar puntos logró que el grupo se dispersara.

- Lo siento, Harry. Nunca los había visto descontrolarse de esa manera. Se suponía que las preguntas estarían relacionadas con la materia – Percy comenzó a acomodar sus apuntes en un impecable maletín de cuero.

- Siempre sucede lo mismo. Detesto todo esto

Harry no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto. Nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención. Ahora que Lord Voldemort había desaparecido para siempre, su único anhelo era desvanecerse en el anonimato y vivir una vida tranquila y relajada.

Pero la Comunidad Mágica no estaba dispuesta a permitir que el héroe que la había librado de la peor amenaza que hubieran vivido, se retirara.

No al menos mientras los acontecimientos que habían conducido a la muerte de Lord Voldemort estuvieran tan frescos en la memoria colectiva.

La historia de su triunfo había sido contada, una y otra vez, siendo magnificada y ganando en detalles cada vez más aterradores e impactantes hasta convertirse en una verdadera narración épica.

- Me sorprendió que tomaras el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Percy. Estaba seguro de que retomarías tu carrera en el Ministerio.

La boca de Percy se torció a un costado formando una sonrisa incómoda.

- Por supuesto que no aspiro a ser profesor por el resto de mi vida. Esto es algo provisorio mientras se desarrollan los juicios e interrogatorios. Creo que algunas personas me relacionan con… ejem… el régimen anterior. Papá ha dicho que el señor ministro estaría muy contento de contarme entre sus filas, pero yo creí conveniente tomar un poco de distancia y dejar que la poción se aclare un poco más.

- No deberías preocuparte. Luchaste en la batalla de Hogwarts, todo el mundo lo sabe…

Una figura encorvada ingresó al salón de clases y gruñó a Harry de mala manera.

- Potter, la señora directora quiere verte – gritó Filch quien parecía no haber cambiado un ápice su actitud hacia él.

Extrañamente, Harry se sintió agradecido por el trato que le dispensaba el viejo celador. Se sentía agotado de vivir en medio de la adulación, de falsas cortesías y de gente desconocida que pedía sacarse fotos con él o que besara a sus hijos.

Harry dirigió una rápida mirada al reloj de oro que le habían regalado los padres de Ron cuando cumpliera diecisiete años.

- ¿Le dijo qué deseaba?

Filch se encogió de hombros.

- No. Sólo dijo que llevaras gatos siameses. No tengo idea de dónde vas a encontrarlos , Potter.

Harry se despidió de Percy y partió hacia el despacho de McGonagall.

Al salir al pasillo descubrió que un par de chicas se había saltado su clase para esperarlo.

- Harry¿podrías firmarme mi ejemplar de…?

Una gata maulló a los pies de las niñas y Filch salió apresuradamente del salón atrapándolas del cuello de sus túnicas.

- Ustedes dos deberían estar en clase… Acompáñenme a detención – y las llevó a la rastra hacia la pequeña oficina que Harry había visitado en numerosas ocasiones.

No había logrado avanzar más que unos cuantos metros cuando un familiar vozarrón lo llamó.

- ¡Harry, No pensarás irte de Hogwarts sin venir a tomar una taza de té y probar una porción de torta!

- ¡Hola, Hagrid!

El inmenso guardabosque alzó a Harry en el aire atrapándolo en un abrazo que hizo que crujieran todas sus costillas.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas en el Ministerio? – y agachándose hasta que su rostro estuvo a la altura del de joven, agregó -. Se rumorea que pronto te harán jefes de aurores…

- No deberías creer todo lo que escriben sobre mí. En especial, si aparece publicado en El Profeta – comentó Harry masajeándose el costado.

- Tú sólo venciste a A-Tú-Sabes-Quien. No me extrañaría que llegaras a convertirte en Ministro.

- Bueno… En realidad… Todo el mundo hizo su parte…

- Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Harry. Siempre humilde. A cualquier otro se le hubieran subido los humos a la cabeza.

Harry volvió a echar una mirada nerviosa a su reloj.

- Disculpa, Hagrid, pero McGonagall me mandó llamar y no quiero hacerla esperar, ya estoy llegando tarde al Ministerio.

El rostro barbudo de Hagrid se entristeció, pero asintió.

- Te prometo que cuando tenga un poco de tiempo vendré a visitarte.

- ¿Lo harás¿Lo prometes?

- Palabra de honor - dijo Harry alzando la mano

Avanzó con paso apresurado haciendo uso de todos los atajos que recordaba hasta detenerse ante la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada al despacho del Director.

- Gatos siameses – dijo. Y la gárgola se hizo a un costado franqueando el paso a una escalera en espiral.

Muchos sectores de Hogwarts aún estaban siendo reconstruidos. Sin embargo, los destrozos de la batalla que se había librado dos años atrás no eran visibles en ese sector del castillo.

Dio un par de golpecitos en la puerta y una voz seca y severa respondió:

- Entre.

El salón estaba tal como lo recordaba. Al ver a Harry, la directora McGonagall se puso de pie y se adelantó a estrechar su mano.

- Bienvenido, Potter. ¿Cómo has encontrado Hogwarts?

- Mejor que en mi última visita. Ya casi no quedan señales de la batalla.

- Sólo en apariencia. No sé si alguna vez seremos capaces de reparar algunos de los daños causados. Fue magia negra muy poderosa la que se utilizó contra el castillo aquella noche. Esas cosas siempre dejan huella.– McGonagall suspiró y le indicó a Harry la silla que se encontraba justo enfrente al gran escritorio de madera.

- ¿Cómo te han tratado los alumnos?

Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto ambiguo.

- Debes tomarte las cosas con calma, Potter. Te has vuelto un Símbolo Nacional. Y los niños sencillamente te adoran. Esa biografía tuya que escribió Rita Skeeter no ha sido de mucha ayuda…

- Esa mujer inventó y retorció absolutamente todo ¿No creerá que apruebo lo que ha escrito sobre mí? – comenzó a decir Harry a la defensiva.

Pero McGonagall lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto que no, Potter. Los tiempos han cambiado y ella simplemente ha realizado otras de sus habilidosas piruetas para acomodarse a la nueva situación. Que la gente le siga creyendo, resulta algo más difícil de comprender. En especial, después de todas las barbaridades que escribió sobre Albus…

Harry miró el retrato de Dumbledore, pero este parecía estar muy ocupado examinando las puntas de sus dedos.

- De todas maneras, si no hubiera sido ella, alguien más lo hubiera hecho. Te guste o no, eres la persona más famosa del mundo mágico. La gente no parece tener suficiente de ti – concluyó McGonagall -.

Harry se movió incómodo en su asiento recordando que la revista Corazón de Bruja había editado números especiales sobre de sus citas con Ginny.

- Por eso, tu presencia siempre es buena para desmitificar las historias que corren entre el alumnado. La mayoría de esos niños no te conocen más que por las historias que circulan sobre ti. Hay por lo menos diez clubes de estudiantes que llevan el nombre Harry Potter. La casa de Slytherin, por otro lado, ha tenido problemas para encontrar miembros. Algunos alumnos se han echado a llorar con desconsuelo cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador los envió a ella. Y eso que ha dejado de aceptar solamente aquellos que son de sangre pura…

Harry echó un rápido vistazo al Sombrero Seleccionador, y asintió en silencio.

- Para estos niños eres un modelo a seguir. Lamentablemente muchos de ellos creen que deben imitar también tus escapadas nocturnas y deambulan por el castillo e incluso por el Bosque Prohibido en busca de misterios por resolver. Hemos debido prohibir la entrada al Séptimo Piso. La búsqueda del Salón de los Requerimientos se ha vuelto uno de los pasatiempos más populares de Hogwarts.

- ¿Han podido hacer que reaparezca?

- No. Creo que el Fuego Encantado destruyó la magia que le daba vida. Las clases de Hagrid, por su parte, se han vuelto las favoritas de los alumnos: Basta con que anuncie que va a contar alguna de las aventuras de su gran amigo Harry para que los estudiantes se apiñen en el interior de su cabaña y coman pasteles con la consistencia de la piedra…

Harry sonrió imaginando la escena.

- Lo que en realidad me preocupa, es que todos parecen querer pasear en hipogrifo o desean visitar el nido de acromántulas. Y qué decir de ese gigante… - McGonagall se estremeció.

- Grawp no es realmente peligroso – comentó Harry.

- Hablas como Hagrid. Después de su ayuda en la batalla de Hogwarts no tuve corazón para decirle que le buscara otro lugar para vivir.

Harry observó de reojos la pintura de Dumbledore, este asintió moviendo la cabeza aprobadoramente mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- Horace Slughorn es otro de los que cita tu nombre cada dos o tres palabras. Siempre seguido de la frase "mi querido muchacho".

- Sí, he recibido unas cuantas lechuzas de su parte recordándome que está a mi entera disposición para cualquier cosa que pueda necesitar.

- Lo cual, conociendo a Horace significa justamente lo contrario.

Harry hizo una mueca de comprensión.

- Percy Weasley, por otra parte, resultó un excelente profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras. Cumplidor, puntual, responsable. Y además ha logrado permanecer dos años seguidos en el cargo. Supongo que cuando nos deje resultará más sencillo encontrar reemplazante.

- Ahora que Lord Voldemort ha muerto, la maldición que había sobre el puesto también ha desaparecido - comentó Harry.

- ¿Maldición¿De qué hablas, Potter? Por supuesto que siempre hubo rumores sobre el tema, pero pensé que se trababa solamente de eso. ¿Hay algo que sepas al respecto?

- «Si supiera» – pensó Harry deseando que la directora McGonagall no estuviera utilizando legilimencia sobre él.

Harry se puso de pié y adelantó su mano para estrechar la de la directora.

- Lo siento, pero debo irme, directora. Debo asistir a la sentencia de Dolores Umbridge y ya se me ha hecho tarde.

- Ese odioso sapo. Espero que la encierren de por vida en Azkabán.

McGonagall se puso de pié y mientras acompañaba a Harry hacia la chimenea preguntó:

- ¿Vendrás para el primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch?

- ¿Griffindor contra Slyhterin? No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Estoy seguro que a Ron y Ginny les encantará acompañarme. Ella está probando suerte en la grandes ligas.

- Dale mis saludos al señor Ministro. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a dar clases de transformaciones. Aún no he encontrando a nadie lo suficientemente calificado para ocupar el puesto.

Harry observó con atención la pared del despacho y, antes de que la profesora McGonagall se retirara preguntó:

- ¿Por qué no hay un retrato de Snape? Él fue director de Hogwarts…

McGonagall frunció el ceño y durante unos instantes observó a Harry como si fuera un extraño.

- Abandonó cobardemente su puesto. No merece ocupar un sitio en esta augusta galería. De todas las personas en el mundo hubiera jurado que tú serías la última en preguntar por él – y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Aunque estaba de espaldas, Harry pudo sentir los ojos de Dumbledore atravesándolo por completo. Sin embargo, aún no se sentía listo para contar todo lo que sabía sobre Snape. Se sentía lleno de resentimiento hacia él y le resultaba más fácil odiarlo que comprenderlo.

Tomando un poco de polvo de un recipiente que se encontraba sobre la repisa de la chimenea, lo arrojó al fuego, y saltando dentro dijo con voz fuerte y clara: "Al Ministerio de Magia".

Al instante desapareció devorado por una llamarada color esmeralda.


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**HERMIONE STRESSADA**

Harry emergió un momento más tarde en una de las chimeneas de la planta baja del Ministerio con un suave "whoosh".

Varios magos que hacían cola delante de la chimenea lo apresuraron:

- ¡Vamos, muchacho! Deja libre el lugar, no tenemos todo el día.

Pero otro mago le dio un codazo en las costillas a su compañero y lo increpó:

- ¡No ves de quién se trata, tú cabeza de elfo¡Es Harry Potter!

Al descubrir que efectivamente se trataba de "El Muchacho que vivió", el mago que había hablado en primer lugar comenzó a deshacerse en disculpas.

- Lo lamento mucho, señor Potter. Yo no sabía…

- No es nada - se apresuró a decir Harry mientras se sacudía las cenizas de su ropa, no deseando atraer la atención sobre su persona más de lo necesario.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Un silencio respetuoso se produjo a su alrededor, seguido por exclamaciones de asombro. Los empleados del Ministerio le sonreían y lo señalaba con el dedo cuchicheando entre sí.

Con la vista fija en el brillante suelo, Harry se abrió paso entre la multitud.

El techo de azul pavo real exhibía sus destellantes símbolos en oro, que se movían y cambiaban como un enorme tablón de anuncios celestial, pero nadie lo miraba.

Las paredes a cada lado eran de oscura y brillante madera con molduras.

Al llegar al Gran Hall, Harry alzó la vista para contemplar la "Fuente de las Criaturas Mágicas". Un nuevo grupo de estatuas de oro había reemplazado las opresivas figuras mágicas de los tiempos de Voldemort. Un nuevo lema emergía entre los magos, los elfos, los duendes, los centauros y las criaturas del mar: "La magia nos une".

Harry se unió a la muchedumbre, buscando perderse entre la multitud de los trabajadores del ministerio, algunos de los cuales llevaban tambaleantes pilas de pergaminos; otros, viejas valijas de cuero; muchos leían El Profeta que, como de costumbre, exhibía una foto de Harry en primera plana.

Debajo de su rostro cansado se leía el epígrafe: "¿Se convertirá Harry Potter en el Jefe de aurores más joven de la historia?".

Un griterío emergió de la muchedumbre de magos y brujas que circulaban por el Hall.

Un joven mago de túnica raída y barba de varios días gritaba a voz en cuello:

- ¡Exigimos la abolición inmediata del "Estatuto Internacional del Secreto de los brujos"¡Es una ley retrógrada que durante siglos ha separado a los magos y las brujas del resto de los seres vivientes! Magos oscuros como Ustedes-Saben-Quien han sido posibles gracias a estas ideas que nos dicen que los muggles son peligrosos y que los magos somos mejores que ellos. Acérquense a firmar la petición para la abolición del Estatuto…

Una multitud de curiosos detenía su marcha para escuchar mejor la propuesta, dificultando el tránsito por la zona.

Grandes carteles con el rostro de un mago de aspecto impecable que sonreía comprensivamente colgaban de las paredes. Al pie de los mismos podía leerse: "Rolfie Grant el defensor de la libertad"

Algunas brujas jóvenes, entre las que Harry reconoció a varias hijas de muggles, con plumas y pergamino en mano, invitaban a los empleados a firmar.

- Hola Harry - saludó una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

- ¿Quién…? Oh… Hola señor Weasley…

- Ya te he dicho que me llames Arthur. Ahora somos compañeros de trabajo.

Harry se sonrojó ligeramente. La idea de llamar al padre de Ron por su nombre de pila lo hacía sentirse incómodo.

- Interesante¿no te parece? – comentó el señor Weasley haciendo una seña con su cabeza hacia la pequeña manifestación.

- Sí… ¿Qué hace aquí la gente de Rolfie Grant? - murmuró Harry mientras caminaban, empujados por la multitud, hacia un pasillo más estrecho.

- Promueve varias leyes a favor de los hijos de muggles. Pregúntale a Hermione, se ha reunido con él en varias ocasiones ¿Has firmado la petición?

Harry y el Señor Weasley se unieron a la gente que se apiñaba alrededor de uno de los ascensores.

- No estoy seguro – dijo Harry bajando la voz -. Si yo la firmara mucha gente haría lo mismo sólo por imitarme. No quiero hacer nada sin meditarlo bien.

El señor Weasley sonrió y movió la cabeza con aprobación.

- De lo que sí estoy seguro es que no deberían estar en el Hall del Ministerio. No es bueno para la seguridad.

- Comienzas a sonar como Ojoloco. Serás un buen auror, Harry.

Con un discordante traqueteo, el ascensor descendió frente a ellos; las verjas doradas se deslizaron y Harry y el Señor Weasley penetraron con el resto de la muchedumbre que empujaba de tal modo que Harry se encontró aplastado contra la pared del fondo.

Varias brujas y magos le sonrieron a Harry y él volvió a bajar la vista para no tener que responder a sus saludos.

Las verjas se deslizaron con un "crash" y el ascensor subió lentamente, con un repiquetear de cadenas

El señor Weasley se acercó a Harry.

- El Ministro opina como tú. Sin embargo, le han aconsejado que luego de los tiempos oscuros que hemos vivido es necesario conceder un poco de libertad, "usar túnicas de manga ancha", ya conoces el dicho. Los controles estrictos ponen nerviosa a la gente y enseguida comienzan a alzar la voz diciendo que "parecen los tiempos del Innombrable".

Harry se limitó a asentir. Ya había escuchado ese argumento con anterioridad. Sin embargo, el fin de Voldemort no significaba que los magos oscuros hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Muchos mortífagos aún estaban prófugos, probablemente en el extranjero.

El ascensor se detuvo y una familiar voz femenina anunció:

- Nivel Siete, Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos, incluidos los Cuarteles Generales de las Ligas Británica e Irlandesa de Quidditch, el Club Oficial de Gobstones y la Oficina de Patentes Absurdas.

Algunos magos se bajaron del cubículo haciendo un poco más de lugar.

- ¿Irás a ver la práctica de Ginny con el Holyhead Harpies?

- Sí, pasaré a buscar a Ron al Callejón Diagon e iremos juntos…

El señor Weasley sonrió:

- Me alegro mucho que tú y Ginny sean… ejemm… Tú sabes…

Las mejillas de Harry se colorearon ligeramente y miró furtivamente hacia ambos lados buscando señales de que alguien hubiera estado escuchando su conversación, pero todos parecían estar concentrados en sus propios asuntos.

Las puertas se cerraron, el ascensor siguió subiendo y la voz de la mujer anunció:

- Nivel seis, Sección de Transporte Mágico, incluyendo la Autoridad de Redes de Polvos Flu, Control Regulador de Escobas, Oficina de Llaves y Centro de Pruebas de Apariciones.

Una vez más las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y cuatro o cinco brujas y magos salieron; al mismo tiempo, varios aviones de papel se precipitaron dentro del ascensor. Harry los miró fijamente mientras revoloteaban inútilmente por encima de su cabeza; eran de color azul pálido y se podía ver el nuevo sello del Ministerio de Magia a lo largo del borde de sus alas.

Una vez que las rejas doradas se volvieron a cerrar, el señor Weasley retomó la conversación.

- Molly no está feliz. Dice que es un desperdicio de talento. Así que ten cuidado en la cena de este viernes. Seguramente intentará reclutarte para su causa.

Harry tomó nota mental del consejo mientras trataba de decidir si temía más a la ira de la señora Weasley o a la de Ginny.

El ascensor se detuvo y la voz femenina anunció:

- Nivel Cinco, Sección de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, incluyendo el Cuerpo de Normas de Comercio Mágico Internacional, la Oficina Internacional de Leyes Mágicas y la Confederación Internacional de Magos, Sede Británica.

- Aquí me bajo - indicó Harry.

- Recuerda lo que te dije de la cena de este viernes.

- Adiós. Y gracias por el consejo – y salió del ascensor hacia un pasillo con una hilera de puertas. Una gruesa alfombra ahogaba el sonido de sus pasos.

La puerta del despacho de Hermione se encontraba abierta, y desde el marco de la puerta Harry pudo observar a su amiga quien se encontraba trabajando desde temprano como era su costumbre.

El amplio escritorio estaba totalmente cubierto de pilas de libros y pergaminos detrás de los cuales asomaba la cabeza de su amiga.

Una elfina de aspecto miserable estaba parada a su lado vistiendo un ridículo vestido floreado.

- La señorita Hermione tiene aspecto cansado. Quizás debería descansar un poco. Hemos estado trabajando en esas leyes toda la noche.

- El Ministro nunca las aceptará así como están – repuso Hermione sin dejar de escribir en un pergamino. Una sonrisa cansada asomó en su rostro ojeroso -. Deberías haberme visto cuando me preparaba para rendir los T.I.M.Os en Hogwarts. En esa época sí que lucía cansada.

Harry sabía que Hermione estaba mintiéndose a sí misma y ni por un momento creyó sus palabras. La elfina movió las manos nerviosa. Era evidente que ella tampoco le había creído.

- Si la señorita lo desea, Figgy podría traerle algo de comer…

Sin alzar la vista de un grueso libro que estaba leyendo, Hermione respondió:

- No es necesario que me atiendas, Figgy. Y ya te he dicho que dejes de llamarme "señorita". Tú y yo somos iguales y no hay necesidad de que me des un trato preferencial. Dime Hermione.

- Lo siento… Seño… digo H-hermione.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa alentadora.

Recién en ese momento, la joven se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry, quien la observaba con una expresión entre divertida y preocupada.

- Hola, Hermione.

- ¡Harry! – la muchacha hizo a un lado el largo pergamino en el que había estado escribiendo y se dirigió hacia su amigo con quien se fundió en un apretado abrazo -. Ven siéntate. ¿Cuánto hace que no nos vemos¿una semana?

- Yo diría que un mes – repuso Harry tomando asiento en una silla que estaba frente al escritorio luego de colocar en el suelo los libros que estaban sobre ella. ¿En qué estás trabajando?

- En dos proyectos de ley para derogar antiguas leyes que limitan las libertades de la gente mágica. Muchas de estas leyes no se han revisado desde hace siglos.

- ¿Conoces a Rolfie Grant?

- Seguro – el rostro cansado de Hermione se iluminó brevemente -. Él y su grupo han sido de gran ayuda muchos de estos proyectos. ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Mera curiosidad. Gente de su grupo está haciendo una manifestación en el Hall de Ministerio.

- ¡Oh, sí! La petición para la abolición del "Estatuto Internacional del Secreto de los brujos". Ya la firmé.

- ¿Dónde estaban Rolfie y su gente cuando Voldemort se apoderó del Ministerio¿Por qué no exigieron más libertades en su momento?

- Harry, no puedes culpar a las personas por tener miedo. Vivimos tiempos oscuros y muchos temían por sus vidas…

- Mientras algunos arriesgábamos la nuestra para salvarlos…

- No todos tienen madera de héroes. ¿Qué deseabas, Harry? Discúlpame pero estoy muy ocupada con las leyes que derogan los privilegios de los pro-sangre pura y que ayudarán a reestablecer vínculos con todas las criaturas mágicas. Quizás en un futuro cercano todos podamos convivir como iguales – un antiguo fulgor asomó en sus ojos cansados y por un momento fue la Hermione de siempre.

- El viernes es el cumpleaños de Ron¿lo recuerdas? – dijo Harry tratando de apartar a Hermione del tema laboral.

- ¿Este viernes¡No puedo creer que ya estamos en marzo¡He perdido por completo la noción del tiempo! A veces desearía volver a tener un giratiempo…

Harry se limitó a asentir, aunque pensó que lo último que Hermione necesitaba en ese momento era cansarse el doble de tiempo.

- Figgy, anota mi agenda: Comprar regalo.

La elfina recorrió las páginas del organizador de Hermione, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera apoyar la pluma en la hoja la agenda gritó:

- ¡Esa noche la tienes ocupada¡Busca otro día!

- ¿Ocupada? – Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y arrebató la agenda de manos de Figgy - ¡Oh, no!

- ¿Qué sucede, Hermione?

- Temo que me será imposible asistir.

- Hermione, es el cumpleaños de Ron.

La muchacha se mordió el labio mientras tiraba nerviosamente de un mechón de su pelo alborotado.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero realmente no puedo, Harry. El viernes es la reunión con los representantes de la gente del agua. He estado programando este encuentro desde hace meses.

- Envía a alguien más. Eres su novia. No puedes faltar.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

- No puedo… La gente del agua es muy quisquillosa. Si no aparezco lo tomarán como un desaire. Le enviaré un regalo que lo hará olvidarse de mí y de cualquier otra cosa junto con una carta de disculpa.

Por la manera en que lo dijo, Harry sospechó que no era la primera de esa clase de cartas que Hermione escribía.

- Figgy, libérame una hora mañana al mediodía para ir al Callejón Diagon.

La elfina asintió.

- Dudo que Ron te perdone, Hermione. Yo en tu lugar…

- Lo siento, Harry, pero tengo que revisar dos proyectos de ley antes del mediodía. Además¿no deberías estar en la sala del tribunal?

Harry miró su reloj. Realmente era muy tarde.

- Esta conversación no ha terminado. Me tienes preocupado, Hermione…

Pero la muchacha ya estaba enfrascada nuevamente de lleno en su trabajo y no lo oyó.

- Anótame también una reunión con el profesor Einst Scamander debo practicar sirenio. A las criaturas del agua le agradará que las salude en su propio idioma.

Harry corrió por el pasillo hacia el ascensor, el cual partió nuevamente con él como único ocupante. Finalmente se detuvo con un retumbo y la voz anunció:

- Nivel Uno. Salas de audiencias disciplinarias y Tribunal de Justicia.

En un intento de diferenciarse lo más posible de los regímenes anteriores, el Ministro provisorio Kingsley Shakelbolt había dejado de utilizar los antiguos calabozos y había construido una nueva sede para el Wizengamot.

Harry recorrió un estrecho pasillo con paso apresurado, el cual aparentemente terminaba en una pared sobre la que se apoyaba una gárgola de piedra.

Detectando la presencia del joven, la estatua pareció cobrar vida y moviendo lentamente sus labios dijo:

- Indique su nombre y el motivo de su presencia en este lugar.

- Me llamo Harry Potter y me dirijo a la sala del Tribunal a presenciar la sentencia contra Dolores Umbridge.

- Puedes pasar – indicó la figura. Y la pared se desplazó a un costado revelando dos gruesas puertas de roble, adornadas con picaportes dorados.

Harry hizo girar la perilla y entró.

El aspecto general del salón de justicia reflejaba la nueva política del Ministerio: seriedad, honestidad, eficiencia, responsabilidad.

La nueva sede del Wizengamot era un amplio salón de paredes desnudas, sin ventanas ni puertas a excepción de la que daba entrada al mismo.

La parpadeante luz de las antorchas, revelaban un abovedado cielo raso en el cual se distinguía la pintura de una mujer sosteniendo en cada mano, una balanza y una espada de doble filo dirigida hacia el cielo, con una corona en la cabeza.

A sus pies podía leerse la siguiente inscripción: "La justicia sin fuerza y la fuerza sin la justicia constituyen dos grandes desgracias".

En el centro del salón con los brazos y las piernas firmemente aferrados por cadenas a la silla de metal se encontraba Dolores Umbridge.

Su figura encorvada y temblorosa parecía más pequeña, frágil e inocente de lo que en realidad era. Su cara de sapo estaba fruncida de un modo extraño en lo que Harry supuso que era una fingida muestra de profundo arrepentimiento. Sus labios se movían sin emitir sonido, como si mantuviera una conversación consigo misma. Su aspecto era inusualmente desalineado, sin duda debido a las semanas que había pasado en la cárcel.

Cuando la pesada puerta se cerró detrás de Harry, el nutrido grupo de magos y brujas que poblaban las gradas dejaron a un lado sus ocupaciones para contemplar al recién llegado. En el salón se hizo un profundo y respetuoso silencio.

Harry avanzó con paso firme a ocupar su lugar.

- Hola, Harry. Creí que no llegarías a tiempo – susurró Kingsley cuando el joven se acomodó en su asiento a la derecha del Ministro.

- Lo siento. Me retrasaron en Hogwarts.

El Ministro se puso de pié y su voz grave y profunda resonó en toda la sala

- Dolores Umbridge: hace un mes un grupo de aurores la apresó en Italia, luego de dos años de búsqueda. Se la acusa de numerosos crímenes cometidos contra magos y brujas nacidos de familias muggles y de colaborar con el gobierno mortífago de Pius Thickness. Este tribunal ya ha escuchado los testimonios de las numerosas víctimas de sus atrocidades y también los alegatos presentados por su defensa. ¿Tiene algo que agregar antes de que pronuncie la sentencia?

- Ejem… ejem… Gracias, señor Ministro – la mujer intentó ponerse de pié, pero las cadenas la retuvieron en su lugar.

Su voz era aguda, jadeante, como de niña y una vez más, Harry sintió surgir una poderosa aversión hacia esa mujer.

- No hay ninguna duda, señor Ministro – comenzó con una sonrisa idiota, pues sentía cierto placer al percibir la tensa escucha de todo el Wizengamot –, de que detrás de la detención y del interrogatorio al que he sido sometida, se encuentra una gran organización.

- Sí, se llama Ministerio de Magia – replicó Kingsley con ironía.

Algunos magos no pudieron evitar una sonrisa.

Umbridge también se rió, revelando unos dientes muy puntiagudos.

- No, no, no, señor Ministro… - su tono era similar al que utilizaría una madre para corregir a su hijo pequeño – Me refiero a una organización que, no sólo da empleo a magos y brujas corruptos, quienes, en el mejor de los casos, sólo muestran una modesta capacidad, sino que ha tomado control de las más altas esferas del poder. Sí, es posible que incluso emplee a verdugos, no tengo miedo de pronunciar la palabra…

Los miembros del Wizengamot juntaban sus cabezas, susurrando entre sí con el ceño fruncido tratando de descubrir si la acusada había perdido la razón o si estaba fingiendo haberse vuelto loca para que la enviaran a San Mungo en lugar de a Azkabán.

Umbridge soltó un pequeño "ejem, ejem" y siguió con su discurso.

- ¿Cuál es el sentido de esta organización, señores y señoras? Se dedica a detener a personas inocentes y a iniciar procedimientos absurdos sin alcanzar en la mayoría de los casos, como el mío, un resultado satisfactorio…

- Ya hemos escuchado suficientes tonterías… Por última vez¿está dispuesta a decirnos que hacía en Italia¿Su presencia en este país está relacionada con los recientes reportes de desaparición de muggles y actividad mortífaga? – la voz del Ministro rebotó en el amplio salón y quedó vibrando unos segundos antes de extinguirse.

- ¿Mortífaga¿Yo? – Umbridge hizo un esfuerzo por estirar las cadenas para correr la manga de su túnica y mostrar su antebrazo -. ¡Jamás, señor Ministro!

- La ausencia de la marca tenebrosa tatuada en su brazo no significa que usted no haya colaborado con Lord Voldemort. Usted podrá no haber sido mortífaga, pero sin duda es un persona malvada – exclamó Harry sin pensarlo.

Nada más terminar de decir estas palabras, se alzaron varias voces del tribunal aprobando sus palabras.

Umbridge exhaló un lastimero suspiro y continuó:

- ¿Es esa la voz de Harry Potter? Mi querido Harry, siempre pensé que no tenías suficiente temperamento para ser un auror. Si mal no recuerdo tus calificaciones en mis clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras apenas alcanzaban una "P". ¿Qué has hecho para lograr ocupar un lugar en este augusto tribunal, muchacho?

En los bancos se escucharon murmullos de protesta e indignación.

Antes de que Harry pudiera replicar, Kingsley intervino diciendo:

- Al insultar a Harry Potter nos insulta todos. El desconocer sus logros es una prueba más de dónde residen sus lealtades. Este tribunal ha exhibido sobrada paciencia con usted – Kingsley se volvió hacia la derecha del salón – Pido a los miembros del jurado que tengan la bondad de alzar la mano si creen como yo que los crímenes de Dolores Umbridge merecen la pena de prisión perpetua en Azkabán…

Casi de inmediato la totalidad de las manos de los presentes se alzaron hacia el techo.

La sonrisa de Umbridge desapareció completamente. Reclinándose en la silla, como si algo invisible le hubiera dado un fuerte golpe en la nuca y comenzó a sollozar.

- ¡Por favor, piedad¡Siempre he servido bien al Ministerio¡He hecho todo lo que me han pedido¡No me envíen allí!

Dos aurores que habían estado parados discretamente en un rincón del salón se dirigieron serenamente hacia la silla.

Viendo que sus sollozos no provocaban ninguna reacción en el Wizengamot, Dolores Umbridge cambió de táctica y comenzó a vociferar:

- Algo peor que el Señor Oscuro se alzará en contra de ustedes. Ya lo verán. Ellos se alzarán de nuevo, y los harán pagar a ustedes y a sus hijos. El sol se pondrá negro y la luna se cubrirá de sangre… Habrá terremotos y grandes inundaciones cuando su furia sea desatada…

La mujer se debatió contra los aurores que habiéndola tomado uno de cada brazo la arrastraban fuera del salón. Sus gritos fueron desvaneciéndose hasta desaparecer por completo.

Esa tarde, cuando Harry salió del Ministerio, las amenazas de Dolores Umbridge aún resonaban en sus oídos. A pesar de que Kingsley lo había tranquilizado asegurándole que todos los condenados recorrían su camino hacia Azkabán gritando cosas similares, una molesta sensación se había instalado en su mente.


	3. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO TRES**

"**EL NIÑO QUE HUYÓ"**

El Caldero Chorreante rebosaba de gente. Lejos habían quedado los tiempos en que las personas temían reunirse y compartir un trago entre risas, canciones e historias.

Ni bien Harry entró al bar, la mirada de Tom, el propietario, se iluminó, y haciendo sonar una campana de bronce que colgaba a un extremo de la estantería de las bebidas, anunció con voz alegre:

- Señoras y señores, tenemos el inmenso honor de que Harry Potter nos visite. La próxima ronda de tragos va por cuenta de la casa.

Un clamor seguido por un cerrado aplauso de los concurrentes remató las palabras del cantinero.

Tom sirvió rápidamente dos generosas raciones de whisky de fuego y le entregó uno de los vasos a Harry. Luego, alzando su copa, gritó para hacerse oír por encima del ruido del gentío:

- ¡Larga vida a Harry Potter!

- ¡Por Harry Potter!

Varias personas se acercaron para hacer chocar sus vasos con el de Harry.

- Solamente voy de paso, Tom, estoy seguro que comprendes, asuntos del Ministerio… - dijo Harry dejando el vaso intacto sobre la barra.

Tom asintió mientras vaciaba su propio vaso de un sorbo.

Sonriendo torpemente a derecha e izquierda, Harry logró abrirse paso entre los magos y las brujas que le palmeaban el hombro, estrechaban su mano y le gritaban cosas incomprensibles en ambos oídos a la vez.

"Debería haber traído la capa invisible" – pensó mientras apartaba a una bruja que fumaba una larga pipa.

Finalmente logró llegar al pequeño patio en la parte posterior donde se encontraban los cubos de basura. Levantó su varita y golpeó un ladrillo de la pared. Inmediatamente se formó la entrada en forma de arco que daba acceso al Callejón Diagon.

El lugar había retomado su antiguo esplendor. Las vidrieras exhibían llamativamente sus productos. Algunas viejas guirnaldas y adornos cuya magia se había extinguido hacía mucho tiempo, permanecían como mudos testigos de las celebraciones realizadas para festejar la caída definitiva de Voldemort.

Harry pasó por delante de la tienda de calderos, con paso apresurado, para evitar los molestos saludos y las incómodas muestras de reconocimiento de los compradores.

Caminó pegado a los negocios observando los escaparates y, casi sin darse cuenta, se encontró frente a la vidriera del Emporio de la Lechuza de Eeylops.

Una hermosa lechuza blanca con ojos en tonos amarillos, aleteaba dentro de una jaula de madera con forma redondeada,

Un joven mago que se encontraba junto a Harry dijo a su hijo:

- Ven, Henry. Te compraremos una lechuza.

- ¿Una lechuza?

El padre se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su hijo y le explicó:

- Una lechuza llevará y traerá tus cartas a cualquier lugar o persona que tú le indiques. De esa manera podrás estar en contacto con nosotros cada vez que lo quieras cuando vayas a Hogwarts …

- ¡Genial! - exclamó el niño con ojos asombrados.

Padre e hijo entraron al negocio y Harry, sin poder evitarlo, los observó desde afuera.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó el muchacho frunciendo la nariz debido al fuerte olor a excrementos de animales – Este lugar huele peor que la tienda de ingredientes para pociones...

El vendedor se acercó enseguida a ellos.

- Querría comprar una lechuza para mi hijo.

- Bien pensado, señor. La mejor elección para una mascota, si me permite decirlo – dirigiéndose al muchacho preguntó¿Asistes a Hogwarts, hijo?

El pequeño mago movió la cabeza negativamente:

- Aún no. Iré el año próximo.

- ¿Y en qué casa te gustaría estar?

- Espero que el Sombrero Seleccionador me coloque en Hufflepuff como a mi papá.

- Ya veo. Supongo que cualquiera es mejor que Slytherin – comentó el propietario.

Dirigiéndose al padre, preguntó:

- ¿Tenía algún espécimen en mente?

El padre miró a su alrededor:

- Me temo que no entiendo mucho de lechuzas. ¿Qué nos aconseja?

- Bueno, lo primero sería definir el color. Tenemos lechuzas blancas, grises, pardas rojizas, incluso creo que tenemos una... azul – el propietario estiró el cuello para mirar hacia un rincón del negocio.

- ¿Azul? – exclamó el padre – No, llamaría demasiado la atención.

El vendedor asintió y guió la pareja hasta un grupo de jaulas de madera en una de las paredes del negocio.

- Le sugiero que compre una lechuza blanca, también conocida como lechuza fantasma, no es nativa de Gran Bretaña por lo que existen muy pocas. Estoy seguro que le dará cierto prestigio en Hogwarts. Son muy silenciosas e inteligentes.

- La llevamos – decidió el padre llevando la mano hacia su cintura -. ¿Cuánto cuesta?

En el rostro del propietario brilló una sonrisa.

- Ocho galleons. Por dos galleons más puedo incluir una bonita jaula de madera y un collar.

El padre pagó las diez monedas de oro y salió del negocio. El muchacho se alejó balanceando la jaula con aspecto feliz.

El vendedor que había salido hasta la puerta para despedir a sus clientes, reconoció a Harry y con tono obsequioso dijo:

- ¿Harry Potter¿Buscas una lechuza? Puedes elegir la que tú quieras… Completamente gratis, por supuesto.

- No, gracias. Sólo miraba.

Desde la muerte de Hedwig, Harry no había vuelto a comprarse una mascota. Le parecía una traición, reemplazar con una nueva lechuza a su fiel compañera de tantos años.

No queriendo atraer la atención, se alejó rápidamente.

Pero no había recorrido más que unos metros cuando su mirada fue atraída por la vidriera del negocio de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch. Una pequeña multitud de jóvenes – y no tan jóvenes – contemplaba embelesado la nueva escoba que allí se exhibía.

La Saeta de Fuego, Serie Dorada sobresalía del resto de los artículos como lo haría Hagrid entre un grupo de duendes. De la escoba emanaba un aura de perfección, potencia y calidad.

Aunque estaba apoyada en su soporte, Harry podría jurar que la sentía vibrar deseando volar libremente en alas del viento.

- ¡Increíble! – exclamó un muchacho de pelo renegrido – Puede acelerar de 0 a 100 kilómetros por hora en menos de diez segundos.

- ¡Aquí dice que fue hecha especialmente para el Campeonato Mundial del año pasado! – gritó otro muchachito señalando hacia un cartel explicativo - También tiene frenos de potencia y un encantamiento de sujeción de seguridad.

- ¡Y allí está el rayo¿Lo ven¡Justo en la empuñadora! – agregó el primer muchacho -. En la revista de los Chudley Canons dice que los fabricantes le pusieron ese logo en honor a Harry Potter…

Harry se aplastó el pelo contra la frente y se retiró lo más discretamente que pudo de la vidriera.

Con paso veloz atravesó el frente del gran edificio de marfil blanco: Gringotts. Harry y sus amigos habían sido declarados personas no gratas en el banco y, aunque permitían que un apoderado retirara dinero de su bóveda, los duendes habían vetado la entrada de Harry, Ron y Hermione de por vida.

Aunque el Ministro de Magia en persona había intercedido por ellos, los duendes se habían mostrado inflexibles a ese respecto. Haber tenido la osadía de robar en sus cámaras subterráneas – y mucho más de haber salido de ellas con vida - era algo que nunca les perdonarían.

El callejón Knockturn asomaba por una de las esquinas. En los últimos dos años, su concurrencia se había reducido considerablemente, y muchos negocios había cerrados sus puertas.

Finalmente, Harry llegó a Sortilegios Weasley. La tienda de bromas era atendida por George y Ron quien se había asociado a su hermano luego de la muerte de Fred.

Chicas y muchachos de todas las edades hacían cola en la calle esperando su turno para ingresar al llamativo negocio.

La vidriera exhibía su habitual surtido de mercancías que giraban, estallaban, destellaban, y chillaban. Un cartel con grandes letras multicolores:

"BROMAS MÁGICAS WEASLEY"

Un cartel más pequeño agregaba:

"ATENDIDO POR RONALD WEASLEY,  
AMIGO PERSONAL DE HARRY POTTER"

El lugar estaba tan repleto de clientes que a Harry le fue imposible acercarse al mostrador sin ser descubierto.

Ni bien George notó su presencia acudió en su auxilio:

- Hola, Harry - saludó estrechándole la mano enérgicamente.

Y alzando la voz para hacerse oír por encima del griterío dijo:

- ¡Dejen pasar a Harry! Harry Potter es cliente habitual de nuestro negocio y amigo personal de mi hermano Ron. Es sabido por todos que muchas de nuestras bromas le han ayudado a derrotar a "Ya-saben-Quien".

Mientras era conducido hacia el mostrador, Harry observó que George utilizaba algo parecido a una oreja extensible para cubrir el agujero a un lado de su cara.

Al notar la mirada curiosa de Harry, explicó:

- Es sólo cosmética. Algunas de nuestras clientes son particularmente impresionables…

Las cajas de artículos se amontonaban en altas y decorativas pilas hasta llegar al techo. Los rótulos anunciaban los productos más diversos: salta clases, varitas mágicas falsas, plumas ortográficas, encantamientos de sueño despierto…

- Ideales para las clases de Binns – aconsejó George a un muchachito que ojeaba uno de los envoltorios -. El ensueño más realista que hayas tenido. Garantizado. El modelo básico dura treinta minutos.

Harry y George finalmente lograron llegar hasta el mostrador.

Ron le mostraba una mochila a una muchachita con cara de aburrida.

- Todas nuestras mochilas tienen el Encantamiento de Espacio. Te asombraría la gran cantidad de cosas que puedes colocar en ellas. Cabría fácilmente una tienda de campaña y aún podrías agregar más cosas…

George intervino en la conversación.

- Vienen en diferentes gamas de colores y son personalizables…

El rostro de la brujita se iluminó.

- Ven. Déjame mostrarte nuestro surtido – agregó George mientras conducía a la niña hacia una estantería cercana.

- ¡Hola, Harry¿Te escapaste del Ministerio? – saludó Ron.

- No. Ya son más de las cinco. Hoy es la práctica de Ginny con el Holyhead Harpies¿recuerdas que íbamos a ir juntos?

- ¡Cielos¿Más de las cinco? - exclamó Ron mirando su reloj de oro –. Con tantos clientes, apenas si he tenido un momento libre. Ni siquiera he podido almorzar.

- ¿A qué hora te desocupas? Le prometí a Ginny que no llegaría tarde…

- Dame unos minutos.

Harry miró a su alrededor y descubrió un móvil mágico que se iluminaba con suaves luces de colores y emitía una dulce melodía.

- ¿Qué pensará mi madre si se entera que estás mirando artículos para bebés, Harry? – preguntó George mientras le cobrara la mochila a la niña.

- Estaba pensando en llevarle un regalo al pequeño Teddy…

- Toma lo que quieras. Y llévale un Pigmy pigmeo de nuestra parte.

Harry revisó unos instantes los artículos exhibidos en las estanterías y finalmente se decidió por el móvil.

- No, aquí no pagas – dijo George rechazando con firmeza las monedas de Harry.

- Aquí y en ningún lado – suspiró Harry.

- ¿Y te quejas de ello? – intervino Ron sorprendido -. Yo me acostumbré tanto a no pagar nada, que la semana pasada casi llaman a los aurores por irme de un restaurante sin pagar la cuenta. Todo se arregló cuando le dije quién era, por supuesto…

- O sea, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter - acotó George

- Ríete todo lo que quieras – gruñó Ron – pero mi fama nos ha permitido recibir pedidos por catálogo vía lechuza de Rumania, India e Italia…

- ¿Y cuándo traerás ideas para algún nuevo producto, hermanito? Lo último que aportaste fueron las mochilas con el Encantamiento de Espacio. Y creo que el crédito por ellas le corresponde a Hermione y no a ti. No puedes explotar indefinidamente tu fama de "el niño-que-huyó".

George dejó escapar una de sus cada vez más inusuales risas.

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron color escarlata

- Cuando le ponga las manos encima a esa Rita Skeeter…

- Hay que reconocer que supo captar tu esencia, hermanito.

Ron se dio vuelta como si le hubiera dado un golpe.

- ¿Por qué te asociaste conmigo si crees que no sirvo para nada?

- Porque de esa manera evitaba tener que cambiar el nombre de la vidriera del negocio…

- Yo salvé la vida de Harry y acabé con el medallón en el bosque de Dean por si lo has olvidado… – replicó Ron molesto.

George palmeó la espalda de Ron.

- Esa es la actitud, Ronnie. Sigue así y quizás podamos estirar tus quince minutos de fama un poco más. ¡Ey, si lo rompes lo pagas…!

George se alejó rápidamente en dirección a un grupo de muchachos que había derribado una pila de salta-clases.

Harry decidió aprovechar la ocasión para cambiar rápidamente de tema.

- Ginny, realizó uno de nuestros sueños¡jugadora profesional de Quidditch¿Cuántos magos pueden presumir del trabajo de su novia?

Ron pareció animarse un poco.

- No muchos, puedes apostarlo. Por supuesto, el Holyhead Harpies no es lo mismo que los Chudley Canons, pero es genial tener una hermana juegando en las grandes ligas.

Ron aprovechó la ocasión para llevar a Harry detrás de la cortina donde se encontraban los trucos muggles.

- Harry quería pedirte un favor… ¿podrías prestarme… el Mapa del Merodeador?

Harry sonrió frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

- ¿Estás pensando en infiltrarte en Hogwarts sin ser notado?

- No, en realidad estaba pensando en buscar la forma de duplicarlo… para el negocio, ya sabes. Creo que podría venderse más que los salta-clases…

- ¡¿Que?! - Harry no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

Pero Ron estaba demasiado entusiasmado exponiendo su idea como para notarlo.

- ¿Te imaginas? Cada alumno y alumna de Hogwarts querrá tener uno. Por supuesto, que habrá que cambiarle el nombre, pensaba en algo más actual como "Hogwarts desencadenado" o algo así. También estuve pensando en utilizar nuestros nombres. Bueno, no nuestros nombres reales, sino apodos… ¿Qué te parece "Gafas y Rojillo"… ¿O prefieres "Cicatriz y Rojillo"?

Harry observó a su amigo con la boca abierta incapaz de articular una sola palabra. Cuando por fin habló, lo hizo lentamente, remarcando cada palabra y dejando traslucir un enojo mal contenido.

- Ron, esta mañana cuando estuve en Hogwarts, McGonagall me contó que no pasa una noche sin que un grupo de estudiantes intente aventurarse en el Bosque prohibido. No creo que sea buena idea animarlos a recorrer viejos pasadizos que podrían derrumbarse en cualquier momento o ser lastimados seriamente por el sauce boxeador o heridos por alguna criatura…

- No entiendo por qué te pones así. Nosotros hicimos todas esas cosas cuando teníamos su edad y siempre salimos bien parados a excepción de algunos huesos rotos y unos cuántos rasguños…

- Eso era distinto, Ron. Por si lo has olvidado, nunca se trató de buscar aventuras o romper las reglas por la simple emoción de hacerlo. Estábamos tratando de derrotar a Voldemort¿o lo has olvidado¿Duplicar el Mapa del Merodeador¡Cielos¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?

- En el dinero, por supuesto - replicó Ron molesto por el giro que había tomado la conversación – Invertí todo el dinero de la recompensa que nos dio el Ministerio para entrar en la sociedad de Sortilegios Weasley. Si quiero aumentar mis ganancias debo inventar nuevos artículos. Es en las patentes donde están los galleons… Ya has escuchado a George, no puedo vivir de mi fama por siempre…

Sin decir una palabra, Harry dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda como un torbellino.

Ron tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Tomando su capa del perchero, corrió detrás de Harry. Al pasar junto a su hermano, alcanzó a gritarle.

- Me voy a la práctica de Ginny. Volveré para ayudarte a cerrar.

Y antes de que George pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra, se alejó corriendo para alcanzar a Harry que ya se había perdido entre los transeúntes que circulaban por el Callejón Diagon.

**NOTA:**

¿Han notado qué cambios se han producido en la vida de los personajes¿Qué opinan?


	4. Capitulo 4: La Nueva Cazadora

**LA NUEVA CAZADORA**

Las prácticas de los equipos de Quidditch se realizaban en terrenos especialmente designados por el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. El Estatuto Internacional del Secreto de los Brujos de 1692 exigía que el Ministerio tomara todas las medidas necesarias para que los partidos pasaran inadvertidos para los muggles.

Harry recorrió con paso apresurado la pradera hasta llegar a unas gradas de madera donde un mago de túnica verde oscura gritaba indicaciones al grupo de jugadoras que volaban por encima de su cabeza. Su voz amplificada mágicamente resonó en todo el campo de juego.

- ¡Spencer¿en qué diablos estás pensado¡Deja de intentar realizar la Bludger de Backbeat y limítate a golpear la maldita pelota!

Una jugadora rubia de aspecto aguerrido asintió y balanceó su bate de izquierda a derecha.

- Practiquemos una vez más la Parkin's Pincel. Esta vez probaremos con Weasley. Davies, tu harás de cazadora del equipo contrario.

Esta última jugadora lanzó una mirada cargada de resentimiento hacia Ginny y se alejó del grupo para tomar su posición.

Ginny se alineó junto a sus compañeras de equipo formando en estrecha formación. Las jugadoras volaron velozmente hacia a Davies hasta ponerse una a cada lado. Entonces, Ginny voló directamente hacia ella. Una fracción de segundo antes de que colisionaran las muchachas rompieron la formación volando tan cerca unas de las otras que sus túnicas se rozaron.

- ¡De eso es de lo que estaba hablando¡Bien hecho, Weasley! – aplaudió el mago de túnica verde retirando la pipa de su boca -. ¡Una vez más…!

Las jugadoras retomaron la práctica y Harry trepó los escalones de madera para tener una mejor visión del campo de juego.

- ¡Eh, tú¿Qué haces aquí? Esta es una práctica privada y no están permitidos los visitantes.

Unos de los ayudantes de campo había notado la presencia de Harry y se dirigía velozmente hacia él, varita en mano.

Casi instintivamente, Harry sacó su varita aunque la mantuvo apuntando hacia el suelo.

El ayudante llegó jadeando a su lado y apuntando a Harry ordenó:

- ¡Lo siento pero debe retirarse… ¡Oh, lo siento mucho, señor! No sabía que era usted! – y girando la cabeza gritó al entrenador – ¡Es Potter, señor!

El entrenador retiró la pipa de su boca y preguntó:

- ¿Potter¡¿Harry Potter¿EL Harry Potter?

- Sí, señor. Puedo ver claramente su cicatriz – respondió al ayudante como si Harry no estuviera presente.

El entrenador fijó los ojos en Harry y dijo:

- ¡Sea usted bienvenido, señor Potter! Weasley nos dijo que vendría – y dirigiéndose al equipo gritó - ¿Qué están observando¡Vuelvan a practicar!

El ayudante extendió su mano hacia Harry.

- Lo siento, señor. Pero es común que espías del equipo contrario traten de infiltrarse en las prácticas para descubrir las tácticas que utilizaremos contra ellos en el partido.

- No hay cuidado – replicó Harry molesto porque una vez más sus planes de pasar desapercibido se habían visto malogrados.

El ayudante se retiró y Harry subió hasta la cima de la tribuna y se sentó en un rincón alejado. Ginny lo saludó desde lejos y él respondió a su saludo alzando una mano.

Las jugadoras retomaron la práctica y Harry pronto se relajó observando el juego. Tan concentrado estaba que no notó la presencia de Ron hasta que éste se sentó a su lado.

Mirando de reojo a Harry murmuró:

- Lo siento, Harry. Tienes razón, la idea era una total estupidez.

- Olvídalo – repuso Harry con una sonrisa -. En realidad, era una buena idea, sólo que demasiado peligrosa.

Ron suspiró.

La presión del negocio me está matando.

- Deberías relajarte y tomarlo con calma.

- Es fácil para ti decirlo. Tienes tu propia casa y una bóveda llena de oro en Gringotts. Yo, en cambio, sólo tengo mi parte en el negocio. Si quiero casarme con Hermione antes de cumplir los cincuenta debo trabajar duro para forjarme una posición.

- No creo que a Hermione esté pensando en casarse por el momento. Además, ella gana un buen sueldo en el Ministerio.

- No me importa que ella trabaje ni cuanto gane. El mago debe ser quien provea el sustento de la familia.

Harry sonrió.

- Obviamente no has hablado del tema con Hermione.

Ron se removió inquieto en su lugar.

- ¿Crees que estoy loco? Sé perfectamente lo que diría. De todas maneras, tú tienes razón, el casamiento no está en sus planes inmediatos. Ni siquiera nuestra pareja. Lo único que le interesa son esas tontas leyes...

- No son tontas. Hermione está haciendo un trabajo extraordinario. Está poniendo las bases para una nueva comunidad mágica. Hoy justamente estuve con ella y me explicó…

- ¿Estuviste con ella? Me extraña que tuviera tiempo para conversar contigo. Yo prácticamente he tenido que amenazarla para que saliéramos juntos.

Harry decidió que lo más prudente era cambiar el tema de conversación antes de que el cumpleaños de Ron saliera a colación

- ¿Asistimos juntos al partido del Harpies contra los Falcons?

- Sí. Papá y George también vendrán. Hay probabilidades de que Ginny sea titular. Teniendo en cuenta la mala campaña que vienen haciendo las Harpies no me extrañaría. "Quidditch today" dice que si no ganan este domingo, Barbrew tiene sus días contados.

- ¿Quién?

- Andrew Barbrew, el entrenador – replicó Ron señalando en dirección al hombre de túnica verde que gritaba indicaciones a las jugadoras -. Los fanáticos han pedido que lo despidan desde el partido en que perdieron 280 a 10 con los Chudley Cannons.

- Supongo que el torneo profesional no puede compararse con los partidos que jugábamos en Hogwarts. Hablando de eso, McGonagall me invitó a presenciar el partido de Griffindor contra Slyhterin.

- ¡Genial! Será una buena oportunidad para hacer publicidad para el negocio – pero viendo la mirada de Harry agregó rápidamente – Era broma, era broma… No he vuelto a Hogwarts desde… bueno… Tú sabes.

Harry se limitó a asentir mientras una buena jugada de Ginny arrancaba gritos de aprobación del entrenador.

- Hermione me ha estado insistiendo para que me presente a rendir los exámenes del último año como hicieron ustedes dos… ¡Cómo si fueran a servirme de algo! Pero ya la conoces, cuando le digo que no lo haré, lo toma como una afrenta personal. ¡Nunca te perdonaré que no me hayas apoyado en eso, Harry¡Deberías haberte negado como hice yo…!

- Lo necesitaba para convertirme en auror…

- ¡Oh, vamos! Nadie le hubiera negado algo al famoso Harry Potter!

- Kingsley me ofreció hacerme auror sin otro trámite. Pero si quiero que la gente deje de tratarme de manera especial, debo evitar comportarme como si lo fuera. Y sabes que para convertirte en auror debes tener excelentes credenciales académicas y entrenar exhaustivamente en duelos mágicos avanzados.

Ron asintió aunque no muy convencido.

Mientras tanto, el entrenador había dado cinco minutos de descanso a su equipo y Ginny aprovechó para acercarse hasta el lugar donde estaban Harry y Ron.

- Hola, amor – saludó besando rápidamente a Harry en los labios -. Hola, Ron. ¡Qué bueno que pudieron venir!

- Buena práctica, Ginny – dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo.

- Estas Nimbus 3000 responden de maravillas. Deberías probarlas. Por momentos, me olvido completamente que estoy montada en ella.

- Ron cree que el domingo serás titular contra los Falcons.

- ¿En serio¡Gracias, Ron! – y bajando la voz agregó – Yo también lo creo. Davies no ha estado haciendo las cosas bien en los últimos partidos.

Harry estrechó la mano de su novia y los dos se quedaron unos instantes contemplándose en silencio.

- Todos en el Callejón Diagon comentaban la sentencia de Umbridge…. – dijo Ron buscando romper la incómoda sensación que sentía.

Harry se limitó a asentir.

- ¿Qué sucede, Harry¡Deberías estar festejando, Umbridge pasará el resto de su vida en Azkabán¡Son buenas noticias!

- Sí… Yo también creí que me alegraría pero… Deberían haber estado allí. En realidad, fue algo horrible…

- Por eso te amo, Harry Potter. Eres capaz de sentir lástima hasta de ese sapo malvado – y besó a su novio nuevamente en los labios.

El mago de túnica verde hizo sonar su silbato y Ginny se despidió de los dos jóvenes para regresar al campo de juego.

Ron también se puso de pié y despidiéndose de Harry dijo:

- Debo regresar al negocio, Harry. George nunca me perdonará si lo dejo solo a la hora del cierre.

Después de dos horas, varios dientes rotos y muchos gritos iracundos de Barbew, uno implicando una escoba rota por una jugada fallida, la práctica terminó.

El sol escondía su redonda faz tras las colinas cercanas, cuando Ginny emergió de la carpa que hacía las veces de vestuario.

Caminaron juntos, abrazados por la cintura, disfrutando de la quietud del atardecer.

Ginny se estremeció de frío y se acurrucó contra la túnica de Harry.

- Añoro estos momentos en que estamos juntos. Me hace bien pensar en cada pedacito de nuestra relación. Contigo siento que puedo ser yo misma. Que pase lo que pase tú me comprenderás.

- Sé a lo que te refieres – dijo Harry besando la frente perfumada de Ginny -. Cuando estamos juntos es el único momento en que siento que no estoy bajo un reflector.

De pronto, se detuvieron a mirar el crepúsculo. Estaban hombro con hombro mirando el sol, y un pino brillaba de tanta tarde acumulada.

Y Harry sintió pena por sus amigos. Tan estresados, tan inmersos en sus ocupaciones. Y ellos dos, tan nuevos, con tanto tiempo por delante.

- No quisiera irme tan rápido – susurró Ginny en el oído de Harry -, pero estoy agotada. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Harry asintió y besó a su novia en los labios antes de que desapareciera.

Él también se sentía cansado y hambriento y no veía la hora de llegar a Grimmauld Place y relajarse mientras Kreacher le preparaba la cena.

Cerró los ojos y un segundo después se sintió engullido por la asfixiante oscuridad.


	5. Capitulo 5: La expedicion perdida

**EXPEDICIÓN PERDIDA**

A pesar de que ya habían pasado dos años desde la muerte de Tonks y Lupin, Harry no podía librarse de la molesta sensación de culpa que lo embargaba cada vez que visitaba a su pequeño ahijado.

Golpeó en la puerta de la acogedora vivienda y una voz desde el interior gritó:

- ¡Un momento!

Harry escuchó los gritos de Teddy, llamándolo.

- ¡Hagui¡Hagui!

Luego, unos pasos acercándose y, finalmente la puerta de entrada se abrió mostrando el rostro de Andrómeda Black.

- ¡Harry, hola! Pasa.

Harry entró al vestíbulo y le entregó su capa a la dueña de casa quien la colgó en un perchero cercano.

- Ponte cómodo. ¿Té¿Jugo de calabaza¿Cerveza de manteca?

- Un té estará bien. Sólo pasé un momento para ver cómo estaba mi ahijado.

Andrómeda desapreció detrás de la puerta que conducía a la cocina.

Encerrado dentro de un corralito, su ahijado estiraba sus brazos hacia el recién llegado como suplicando que lo liberara de su encierro.

Harry no se hizo desear y llegando hasta el pequeño lo alzó en sus brazos.

- Hola, campeón. ¿Hemos desarrollado alguna nueva habilidad esta semana?

El bebé movió sus brazos y una de sus manitos aferró los anteojos de Harry.

- ¡Hagui!

- No, no, no. Los anteojos del tío Harry no se tocan… - dijo mientras luchaba para que el pequeño soltara sus gafas -. Mejor diviértete con esto.

Harry extrajo su varita y dijo:

- Accio móvil.

El juguete atravesó volando la habitación y rápidamente atrapó la atención del bebé que soltó los anteojos de su padrino.

La abuela del pequeño apareció cargando una bandeja con una humeante taza de té y un plato con galletitas.

- No puedo creer lo grande que está – exclamó Harry mientras observaba cómo su ahijado hacía levitar las figuras del móvil -. Y su magia se está desarrollando también.

- Va a ser un gran mago. Sus habilidades metamórficas son más fuertes cada día. Aunque no parece decidir cuál es el color de pelo que más le gusta – comentó Andrómeda con una sonrisa.

- Al menos él crecerá en un mundo feliz.

Harry y Andrómeda bebieron té en silencio durante unos instantes, contemplando cómo el pequeño se divertía con su nuevo juguete.

- Eres un buen padrino, Harry. Pero no es necesario que vengas de visita tan seguido. Seguramente tendrás muchas ocupaciones…

Harry apoyó la taza sobre la pequeña mesita y dijo con inusitada convicción:

- Nada es más importante para mí que esto. Yo sé muy bien lo que es crecer sin padres. Quiero estar ahí para él en todo momento. Se lo debo a Remus y a Nymphadora.

Ya era noche cerrada cuando Harry apareció directamente en el escalón más alto de la escalera que daba acceso a la puerta principal del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Aunque en un principio había dudado, finalmente había decidido ir a vivir en la casa que Sirius le legara. Al menos hasta que él y Ginny se casaran y decidieran dónde deseaban vivir.

Bajo los atentos cuidados de Kreacher, la antigua mansión de los Black había perdido mucho de su aspecto tétrico y lúgubre, convirtiéndose poco a poco en un lugar acogedor. El primer lugar al que se había acostumbrado a llamar hogar, después de Hogwarts.

La mayoría de los encantamientos protectores que habían sido colocados sobre la propiedad aún seguían vigentes, lo cual le daba un atractivo extra a los ojos de un Harry deseoso de ser molestado lo menos posible.

Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente tras de sí y atravesó el sombrío pasillo hacia la puerta que conducía a la cocina del sótano.

El familiar susurro "Severus Snape" le saludó y un viento frío le enrolló la lengua.

- Yo no te maté – repuso automáticamente. Al instante su lengua se desenrolló. Ni bien dijo estas palabras, contuvo el aliento hasta que la figura de polvo explotó.

Harry atravesó el retrato de la Señora Black mientras se sacudía el polvo de sus ropas:

- ¡Kreacher, ya llegué! – saludó al entrar a la cocina.

La cocina lucía casi tan inmaculada como la de su tía Petunia. Las bruñidas ollas y sartenes brillaban proyectando reflejos cobrizos sobre las paredes, destellando a la luz del fuego que ardía alegremente, y sobre el cual hervía un caldero.

La mesa ya estaba servida para la cena y al costado de su plato, doblado cuidadosamente, había un ejemplar de El Profeta.

Kreacher se acercó rápidamente hacia Harry y haciendo una reverencia saludó:

- Buenos noches, amo Harry. Déme su capa y quítese los zapatos, por favor.

Harry dejó que el elfo lo ayudara mientras ojeaba los titulares del periódico.

El medallón de Regulus se balanceaba alegremente en su delgado pecho.

- Lávese las manos antes de cenar - croó Kreacher, colgando la capa en un perchero de la pared y colocando los zapatos junto a la chimenea.

- ¡Ujum! – repuso Harry con la vista fija en el diario. Una noticia había atraído su atención.

Aburrido de ver su foto y su nombre en los titulares casi a diario, había adquirido el hábito de leer el periódico de atrás para adelante.

La noticia en cuestión era un pequeño recuadro en la página 56 cuyo título rezaba:

**_EXPEDICIÓN ANTÁRTICA PERDIDA_**

_A más de tres semanas de su partida, aún no se tienen noticias de la expedición antártica encabezada por el reconocido estudioso Fungi Vegetablius que partió con el objetivo de estudiar las propiedades de ciertos animales y plantas mágicas que crecen exclusivamente en esos inhóspitos parajes._

_El equipo expedicionario estaba compuesto por el mencionado profesor Vegetablius, eminente estudioso del reino vegetal; el experto en comportamiento animal Pabodie Lake; Atwood Lockhead, geólogo y el joven auxiliar Neville Longbottom, recientemente graduado del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, quien se hiciera conocido por su relación con Harry Potter, de quien fuera compañero de clase._

_Sus reportes informaban que estaban realizando perforaciones cerca del monte Erebus en busca de especimenes cuando informaron sobre un hallazgo sorprendente._

_Los detalles del mismo fueron informados en la nota publicada en el suplemento de El Profeta el martes pasado._

_Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran dar más noticias las comunicaciones se interrumpieron._

_El Ministerio enviara un grupo de aurores para investigar..._

Harry dobló el periódico y lo arrojó a un costado. Hizo una nota mental para no olvidarse de preguntar más detalles sobre el hecho en el Ministerio.

No veía a Neville desde que dejara Hogwarts.

A diferencia de otros de sus conocidos y compañeros que habían buscado capitalizar su relación con él, Neville siempre había rehuido los requerimientos de la prensa para dedicarse de lleno al estudio de las plantas.

Kreacher se acercó a la mesa con una fuente en las manos, y sirvió una generosa tajada de tarta en el inmaculado plato, silbando entre dientes mientras lo hacía.

- Gracias, Kreacher — dijo Harry tomando el cuchillo y el tenedor, cortando una porción y llevándola a su boca.

- Con cuidado que aún está caliente, amo. No querrá quemarse la lengua.

Harry sopló sobre el trozo de tarta pinchado en su tenedor y, cuando dejó de humear lo comió. Las habilidades culinarias de Kreacher se habían incrementado con el paso del tiempo. Harry sabía que el elfo incluso había ido a consultar a sus pares de Hogwarts para obtener algunas de las recetas que servían a los estudiantes.

Tu tarta de cebolla y queso es una verdadera exquisitez, Kreacher – comentó Harry mientras cortaba otra porción.

- Me alegro que al amo le agrade – repuso el elfo con voz ronca mientras llenaba el vaso de Harry con jugo de calabaza — El segundo plato es carne asada con papas.

El elfo se alejó, dejando a Harry sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Sabía perfectamente que aún quedaban muchos mortífagos que no habían sido capturados, pero dudaba que la desaparición de la expedición de Neville tuviera algo que ver con ellos. ¿Qué interés podrían tener en atacar a un grupo de catedráticos que se dedicaba a estudiar plantas y animales mágicos?

Una vez terminada la cena, Harry se apoltronó en su sillón favorito junto a la chimenea para leer la abundante correspondencia que llegaba todos los días.

En su mayoría se trataba de cartas de personas desconocidas o clubes de admiradores que escribían para pedirle fotos autografiadas o noticias suyas. También le escribían alumnos de Hogwarts que pidiendo consejos o detalles sobre alguna de sus aventuras…

Harry casi nunca las leía. Con la habilidad que sólo da la costumbre, las identificaba a los primeros párrafos y las arrojaba al fuego.

Un segundo grupo, más reducido, pertenecía a aquellos magos y brujas que habían conocido a Harry en algún momento de su vida y buscaban la manera de capitalizar este conocimiento pidiendo favores, referencias para obtener un trabajo e incluso dinero… La mayoría de estas cartas corrían el mismo destino que las primeras.

Sin embargo, en algunas contadísimas ocasiones Harry sí había respondido a los pedidos que recibía, como cuando Luna le había solicitado que le concediera una entrevista a El Quisquilloso, o cuando la familia Creevey le había pedido que participara en una reunión destinada a recaudar fondos para los familiares de los fallecidos en la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Finalmente, estaban las cartas verdaderamente personales de sus amigos más cercanos. Que leían con atención y respondía.

En una categoría aparte, se ubicaban las cartas que contenían amenazas de muerte. Habían comenzado a llegar casi al día siguiente en que Harry derrotara a Voldemort.

Una roja carta vociferadora había gritado: "¡Soy Lord Voldemort¡No estoy muerto¡Regresaré!"

El Ministerio había dedicado a un grupo especial de aurores a rastrear a los autores de estas misivas y, si bien sus pesquisas habían conducido a las captura de algunos mortífagos de segunda línea, pronto habían descubierto que en su mayoría se trataba de bromistas o personas desequilibradas. Los primeros eran fichados y advertidos que en caso de volver a cometer una nueva falta terminarían en Azkabán. Los segundos eran conducidos a San Mungo.

Hermione le había recomendado que contratara a un secretario para que manejara su correspondencia, pero la imagen de lo que hubiera opinado El Profeta al respecto, había hecho que desechara la idea de plano.

Lo último que deseaba era convertirse en una celebridad enviando fotos autografiadas a sus admiradores al mejor estilo de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Harry echó una mirada a su reloj y descubrió que era muy tarde.

Bostezando dejó una pequeña pila de cartas en una mesita que había junto al sillón y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza.

- Buenas noches, Kreacher – saludó y se encaminó escaleras arriba rumbo a su habitación.

Había decidido utilizar la habitación que fuera de Sirius, aunque había cubierto la mayoría de las fotos de jovencitas en traje de baño con fotos de sus padres y amigos.

Se desvistió, se puso el pijama, se quitó los lentes y los colocó en la mesa de noche y metiéndose en la cama, se quedó dormido casi de inmediato.

Dumbledore estaba de pie a su lado, mientras Ginny y Harry descansaban en una gran extensión blanca y helada.

Harry se sentía feliz como un niño recién nacido.

Su antiguo director los observaba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras acariciaba su barba con una de sus manos.

— ¿Eres feliz, Harry? — le preguntó — ¿Realmente eres feliz?.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó frotándose los ojos —. ¿Qué hace aquí? Creí que estaba muerto.

— Lo estoy. Y todos ustedes también estarán muertos si tú no haces algo.

— Estoy cansado — replicó Harry —. Muy cansado. Yo ya hice mi parte. Ahora le toca el turno a otro. Vaya a molestar a Neville. Él debió ser el Elegido, no yo.

Y se volvió hacia Ginny que lo observaba con expresión embelesada.

— Neville no puede hacer nada. El terror antiguo ha sido despertado, Harry — dijo Dumbledore —. Debes hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Harry clavó los ojos en Ginny y ella comenzó a derretirse hasta convertirse en una masa amorfa semejante a cera líquida.

Trató de ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas parecían no responder.

Entonces, el hielo sobre el que estaba apoyado se derritió, y comenzó a hundirse lentamente, como si estuviera siendo tragado por arenas movedizas.

Dumbledore, ignorando sus inútiles esfuerzos, sacó un gran reloj de arena de su túnica. Durante unos instantes observó los granos de arena que caían inexorablemente en el cono inferior.

— Ya es tarde. Muy tarde.

Las nubes surcaban rápidamente el firmamento poblando y despoblando el azul celeste que se extendía sobre ellos.

Sobrevino la oscuridad y Dumbledore comenzó a esfumarse en ella.

Entonces sus rasgos se fueron metamorfoseando hasta asemejarse a los de Harry.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó aturdido.

Pero Dumbledore ya no era más que otra sombra en la oscuridad.

NOTA:

Los primeros capitulos fueron para presentar la vida y los cambios que se habían producido en los personajes. En este último capitulo ha comenzado la intriga de la historia, aunque aquellos que ha leído con atención seguramente ya habrán descubierto varios indicios.

Agradezco sinceramente todos los reviews, las críticas también ya que me ayudan a seguir creciendo y mejorando. Les pido que esperen hasta que la historia progrese para juzgar el asunto Hermione-Ron, aún no está dicha la última palabra.

Escribir un reviews lleva dos minutos como máximo, escribir un capítulo lleva dos días como mínimo... Por favor no dejen de hacerlo y de comentar la historia ya que esto es lo que me estimula a actualizar a seguir escribiendo (y, por lo tanto, a actualizar rápidamente).


	6. Capitulo 6: Trabajo de campo

**TRABAJO DE CAMPO**

Al despertarse, Harry sólo recordaba vagamente haber soñado con Dumbledore y la angustiosa sensación de inevitabilidad que rodeaba las imágenes. En vano intentó aferrar los jirones de sueño que escapan de su consciencia tan rápido como intentaba atraparlos.

Instintivamente acarició con las yemas de los dedos la cicatriz de su frente. Pero esta no dolía, latía ni pulsaba.

Le hubiera gustado, como en los viejos tiempos, poder contarles enseguida a Ron y Hermione lo que le había sucedido.

Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente lo que cada uno de ellos le diría:

_«Harry, deja de preocuparte. Voldemort está muerto. Nosotros vimos cómo su cuerpo era incinerado con Fuego Maldito. Los mejores magos y brujas de la comunidad mágica protegieron los lugares donde esparcieron las cenizas con toda clase de encantamientos… Simplemente has tenido una pesadilla. No le des importancia… Ahora que lo pienso, recuerdo haber leído un libro sobre interpretación de los sueños. Déjame investigar qué dice y luego te cuento»_

También pudo escuchar en su mente la voz de Ron con la misma claridad como si estuviera enfrente de él.

_«¡Cielos, Harry¿Estás seguro de que tu cicatriz no te dolió ni siquiera un poquito¿Crees que Tú-Sabes-Quien pueda regresar de la muerte nuevamente¡Soñar con muertos no es nada bueno, amigo! Dumbledore ya contigo cuando estuviste muerto… ¿Crees que te esté enviando un nuevo mensaje…»_

Harry meditó en los imaginarios consejos de sus amigos mientras sorbía el té y saboreaba unos exquisitos buñuelos que Kreacher había preparado.

Como de costumbre, Hermione parecía la más sensata, así que decidió olvidarse del asunto. No era necesario preocuparse, sólo había tenido una pesadilla.

_«Lo malo de crecer no son las responsabilidades_ – pensó Harry –, _sino el no poder estar todo el tiempo con tus amigos»._

- Adios, Kreacher. Hoy no vendré a cenar. Es el cumpleaños de Ron.

El elfo no consideró que la noticia mereciera respuesta alguna.

Harry se dirigió a la salida y, una vez que hubo atravesado el umbral, desapareció.

Una vez que hubo aparecido en el vestíbulo del Ministerio, se encaminó rápidamente hacia los ascensores buscando, como siempre, pasar inadvertido.

Descendió en el segundo piso y salió del cubículo con paso apresurado.

Dobló una esquina, atravesó un par de pesadas puertas de roble y se encontró en un área abierta, dividida en cubículos, que zumbaba de actividad. Memorándums entraban y salían verticalmente de los cubículos, como cohetes en miniatura. Un brillante cartel de bronce informaba: "Cuartel General de los Aurores."

Otro más pequeño y más nuevo rezaba: "Alerta permanente".

Las paredes de las oficinas estaban cubiertas con fotografías de mortífagos y mapas con informes de supuesta actividad mortífaga. Como de costumbre, Harry se detuvo a observar los rostros de aquellos magos oscuros que aún no habían sido capturados aunque ya los conocía de memoria: Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, Brett Nott, Allman Avery, Carnaby Crabbe y Gorgias Goyle

El grupo de aurores encargado de investigar las cartas amenazadoras recibidas por Harry, había llegado a rastrear una de las misivas hasta el padre de Crabbe. Pero cuando fueron a capturarlo ya se había escapado.

Harry estaba seguro de que lo consideraba responsable de la muerte de su hijo.

Una voz saludó a sus espaldas:

- Hola, Potter. ¿Buscando agregar una nueva marca a tu varita¡Tómatelo con calma, muchacho! Deja algo para los demás.

Harry se dio vuelta y se encontró con el rubicundo rostro de Mervin Malosetti asomándose por encima de la pared de uno de los cubículos.

- Hola , Mervin – saludó sin entusiasmo.

En algún sentido, Malosetti le recordaba a Gilderoy Lockhart. Era la clase de persona que siempre andaba pavoneándose de los logros realizados por otros como si fueran propios o lamentándose de que otros aurores se le hubiera adelantado al realizar una captura. Pero que cuando llegaba el momento de actuar siempre parecía tener una excusa para no estar en primera fila.

- ¿Sabes quién esta encargado del asunto de la Expedición Antártica? – preguntó Harry recordando la noticia que había leído en El Profeta el día anterior.

- ¿Buscas acción, Potter? Supongo que a tu edad las hormonas te impiden quedarte quieto. Yo hubiera ido, pero el frío no es bueno para mi reumatismo….

- La expedición, Mervin… ¿sabes quién está a cargo?

- Pregúntale a Charles. Ayer lo escuché comentar algo sobre el tema.

Harry se acercó a un grupo de aurores que contemplaban con atención un mapamundi.

- Hola, Turner. Mervin me dijo que estabas a cargo del asunto de la expedición antártica. Neville Longbottom está entre los desaparecidos y quería saber si tenías alguna novedad.

El aludido torció su boca de una manera que lo mismo podía ser una sonrisa que un gesto de desagrado.

- Aunque aún no has terminado tu entrenamiento, supongo que estará bien si te informo, Potter. Después de todo eres amigo del Ministro.

El tono de su voz no dejaba dudas sobre lo que Charles Turner opinaba sobre Harry.

- Envié a Dawlish y Renwood a investigar. Pero yo no esperaría ninguna sorpresa.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Un grupo de cerebritos… en una expedición… Encuentran una nueva planta o un nuevo bicho que clasificar y se olvidan del mundo. Apuesto a que todavía se están peleando para decidir quién se atribuirá el descubrimiento.

- ¿Has tenido noticias de Dawlish y Renwood?

- No… Aún no - muy a su pesar, la voz de Turner dejaba traslucir un ligero matiz de preocupación.

Al ver la expresión de Harry agregó:

- Ni bien se contacten con nosotros te enviaré un memo. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba tu amigo?

- Longbottom. Neville Longbttom.

Turner anotó el nombre en un trozo de pergamino y saludando a Harry se alejó de él.

La puerta del despacho del jefe de aurores se abrió y una cabeza completamente calva, se asomó al salón:

- ¡Potter¡Williamson¡A mi despacho!

Harry dio un respingo al oír su nombre y atravesó el salón con paso apresurado. Williamson lo alcanzó cuando su mano estaba por girar el picaporte.

- La experiencia primero, Harry – dijo guiñándole el ojo. Y empujando a un costado a Harry entró al despacho en primer lugar.

Geoff Harrison levantó la vista del pergamino que estaba leyendo para echar una mirada a los recién llegados y con un gesto les indicó que se sentaran mientras reanudaba la lectura del texto. En sus labios había un gran cigarro cubano que llenaba de humo la oficina

Harry y Williamson esperaron pacientemente hasta que su jefe terminara la lectura. Finalmente Geoff Harrison posó sus ojos grises en Harry y apuntándole con el cigarro exclamó:

- Llevas dos años con nosotros, Potter – no era un pregunta sino una afirmación.

Harry asintió.

- Los informes que me llegan de tus progresos son sumamente favorables. Creo que es hora de que comiences a realizar trabajo de campo.

Williamson ocultó una risa entre sus manos.

El jefe de aurores fulminó al auror con la mirada.

- ¿Tiene algún problema con ello, Williamson?

- No, señor – repuso el aludido recuperando su compostura.

- Me alegro, porque Potter irá contigo.

Williamson soltó un suave bufido pero no dijo nada.

Geoff Harrison acercó su rostro al del auror, hasta que su nariz quedó casi rozando la del mago pelilargo. El cigarro en su boca temblaba mientras hablaba.

- ¿Se siente muy superior, Williamson¿Piensa que deberá hacer de niñera del novato y no le gusta? Pues déjeme recordarle que mientras usted lustraba las botas de Rufus Scrimegeour con su lengua para que no lo despidieran y lamía el trasero de Pius Thickness para salvar su pellejo, este "novato" arriesgaba su vida para derrotar al Innombrable. El actual Ministro le ofreció mi puesto y él lo rechazó porque deseaba hacerse desde abajo.

Williamson contempló a su jefe sin animarse a pestañear.

- ¿Tiene en su curriculum algo que pueda superar esto?

El silencio que se hizo en la oficina era tal que podría haberse escuchado la caída de un alfiler.

- Eso pensé. Entonces cállese y obedezca.

Harrison mantuvo la mirada fija en Williamson durante unos segundos y entonces relajando un poco sus facciones explicó:

- Irán al Callejón Diagon a interrogar a Malfoy. Creemos que está detrás del comercio de algunos artículos que han desaparecido del Ministerio.

- ¿Malfoy¿Lucius Malfoy? – Harry no pudo reprimir el comentario.

- No. En esta ocasión se trata de su hijo, Draco. Aunque también estamos siguiendo los movimientos de su padre. En su prontuario dice que estuvo en Hogwarts al mismo tiempo que tú, Potter.

- Sí. Aunque él estaba en Slyhterin y yo en Griffindor.

Harrison ojeó los papeles mientras daba una chupada a su cigarro y agregó:

- También dice que Draco fue tatuado con la marca tenebrosa y se convirtió en mortífago y actuó a las órdenes de Lord Voldemort…

- Quien lo presionó amenazando con matarlo a él y su familia si no le obedecía… - retrucó Harry con inesperada vehemencia.

- Ya leí las transcripciones de tu testimonio en el juicio contra los Malfoy, Potter - lo interrumpió Harrison con sequedad sacando el cigarro de su boca -. Prácticamente salvaste su pellejo. El Ministro indultó a los Malfoy a instancias tuyas…

- Sólo dije la verdad… - se defendió Harry.

Williamson soltó una risita que esta vez su jefe pareció no notar.

- También dice que salvaste la vida de ese miserable durante la batalla de Hogwarts… ¿Crees que podrás con el trabajo?

Harry sostuvo la mirada del jefe de aurores que lo escrutaba buscando alguna señal de debilidad.

- Sí, señor. A pesar de lo que diga ese prontuario no existe ninguna clase de simpatía entre Draco Malfoy y yo.

- Bien – dijo Harrison llegando a una decisión –. Eso es todo. Aquí tienen los detalles del caso. Pueden retirarse

Williamson tomó el sobre color manila de manos del jefe y salió del despacho sin decir una palabra seguido por Harry.

Ni bien la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, Williamson murmuró con sorna.

- Así que Rita Skeeter decía la verdad en su libro. No tuviste las agallas para dejar que Malfoy fuera a prisión.

Harry sacó su varita con un movimiento tan rápido que tomó a Williamson totalmente desprevenido. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la punta de su varita estaba presionada contra la mandíbula del auror.

- Si hay algo que quieras que arreglemos, sólo dilo y tendré mucho gusto en complacerte. ¿Estás buscando un duelo conmigo, Williamson?

El auror negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor.

- ¿Está todo bien ahí? – preguntó otro auror con expresión preocupada.

- Todo está bien - repuso Harry guardando su varita sin quitar los ojos de Williamson -. Sólo le estaba mostrando algunos de mis movimientos.

Williamson sonrió forzadamente y asintió.

Harry y Williamson leyeron con atención el contenido del sobre que Harrison les entregara. En él aparecían una serie de fotografía de cuatro extraños objetos de piedra de forma alargada y apariencia muy antigua. Su superficie pulida estaba grabada con extraños caracteres.

El brevísimo informe que acompañaba las fotos decía que habían sido tomados del Departamento de Misterios en algún momento durante el gobierno de Pius Thickness aunque no precisaba la fecha. Una de las piedras había sido descubierta en poder de Bellatrix Lestrange, luego de la batalla de Hogwarts. Las tres restantes continuaban perdidas.

El cuidador del Departamento de Misterios recomendaba darle al asunto máxima prioridad y recomendaba llamar a los Inefables de inmediato ni bien se localizaran las piedras faltantes.

El informe no daba ninguna información sobre el origen, características o propiedades de los objetos en cuestión.

- Genial. Ahora me han puesto a localizar mercancía robada.

- ¿Por qué crees que el cuidador pidió que le asignarán máxima prioridad?

Williamson se encogió de hombros.

- Seguramente no soporta ver el espacio vacío en su estantería. Dusty es una rata de biblioteca. Un obsesivo. Quiere tener todo perfectamente etiquetado, fichado y clasificado.

Cuando Harry y Williamson dejaron el Ministerio rumbo al Callejón Diagon, ya había pasado el mediodía y Harry tenía hambre.

El Caldero Chorreante estaba prácticamente vacío lo cual fue un alivio para Harry, quien se vio librado de los inevitables saludos y brindis que lo avergonzarían delante de su compañero.

Avanzaron con paso decidido hasta llegar al angosto callejón consagrado a las Artes Oscuras. El sitio parecía completamente abandonado. Harry observó las vidrieras y puertas cuando pasaban, pero ninguna de las tiendas parecía tener ningún cliente en absoluto. La mayoría de los tenderos habían decidido pasar a la clandestinidad. En épocas de reformas como las que corrían, el comerciar con artefactos oscuros se había transformado en un negocio peligroso.

Finalmente llegaron a la única tienda en el callejón Knockturn que Harry había visitado, Borgin y Burkes, que vendía una amplia variedad de objetos siniestros. Allí, en medio de las cajas repletas de cráneos y de viejas botellas de todas formas y colores, estaba parado Draco Malfoy dándoles la espalda. Harry reconoció el gran armario negro que años atrás había sido utilizado para que los mortífagos iniciaran el ataque a Hogwarts que terminaría con la muerte de Albus Dumbledore.

El propietario de la tienda, el Sr. Borgin, un hombre pegajoso, se inclinaba hacia Malfoy mientras le indicaba algo con su mano.

- … y no vuelvas hasta que realmente estén clasificados todos los objetos de ese lote.

- Señor Borgin… - comenzó a decir Williamson.

- ¡El infierno me lleve¿Otra redada sorpresa¡Estuvieron aquí la semana pasada¡Cómo esperan que me gane la vida!

- Venimos para conversar con su empleado – dijo Williamson mirando a su alrededor con expresión seria –. Aunque lo de la redada sorpresa es realmente una buena idea…

- ¿Qué hiciste ahora? – El señor Borgin se estaba dirigiendo esta vez a Draco Malfoy, quien lo observaba con una mezcla de desprecio y resentimiento.

- Nada… señor – repuso Malfoy arrastrando esta última palabra más de lo habitual.

- Es todo suyo. Sea lo que sea de lo acusan, yo no soy responsable – el señor Borgin dio la vuelta y se escurrió en la parte trasera del negocio.

Draco dejó la pluma y el pergamino que tenía entre sus manos y se encaró con los aurores. Recién en ese momento reconoció a Harry.

- ¡Pero si es san Potter y… ¿quién eres tú¿Su nuevo perrito faldero¡Sal de aquí Potter, antes de que El Profeta publique tu foto en este establecimiento¡No queremos que nada empañe la fama del gran héroe de la Comunidad Mágica!

- ¡Vaya Draco! Me sorprendes. Nunca esperé encontrarte trabajando en un antro como éste… ¿Te aburrirías en tu mansión? - replicó Harry con agudeza.

Malfoy quitó el pelo de su frente mientras dijo a la defensiva.

- Esto es algo provisorio …

- Supongo que a los ex mortífagos no les debe resultar sencillo encontrar empleo. En especial a los cobardes – acotó Williamson.

Malfoy buscó la varita en sus bolsillos, pero Williamson extrajo la suya antes y apuntó al pecho del sorprendido Malfoy.

- Para tu información, el que está a cargo soy yo. Así que en lo sucesivo te dirigirás a mí.

- Yo no sé nada…

- ¡Eso algo extraño de decir cuand aún no has escuchado la pregunta¿Supongo que no te importará acompañarnos al Ministerio para ser interrogado? Tenemos una mazmorra especialmente reservada para escoria mortífaga como tú… Quizás podamos conseguir un par de dementores para que te sientas como en casa.

Harry apenas pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando vio la sangre huir rápidamente de las mejillas de su ex compañero de Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué desean? – repuso Draco tragando saliva con fuerza.

Williamson extrajo las fotografías del sobre Manila y las apoyó sobre el mostrador.

- ¿Has visto alguno estos objetos?

- No – repuso Draco sin molestarse en mirar las fotos.

Williamson tomó al joven de las solapas y aplastó su rostro contra las fotografías.

- ¿Estás seguro¿Por qué no las miras más de cerca, Draco? Estos objetos fueron robados del Ministerio en los días en que tu padre se pavoneaba por los pasillos con los bolsillos llenos de oro para sobornos…

- ¡No meta a mi padre en esto¡Suélteme…! - Draco se retorció tratando de liberarse.

Williamson dejó que Draco se retorciera unos cuantos segundos más y finalmente lo liberó.

Draco se acomodó la túnica, tomó las fotografías las observó durante un par de minutos y volvió a colocarlas sobre el mostrador.

- Nunca he visto nada parecido. ¿Qué son?

- Nosotros hacemos las preguntas – replicó Williamson –. Si me entero que nos has mentido la pasarás muy mal, Malfoy.

Williamson se dio la vuelta y salió de negocio con actitud digna.

Harry no lo siguió. Durante unos instantes observó a Draco hasta que éste finalmente exclamó:

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Me debes la vida y tu libertad, y tú lo sabes…

- Si me sigues enterneciendo así, me pondré a llorar… – e hizo girar los dedos sobre sus ojos fingiendo que lloraba.

- Por si no lo notaste ya no estamos en Hogwarts. Y Crabbe y Goyle no están aquí para festejar tus estúpidas bromas. Si sabes algo sobre esos objetos avísame. Incluso podrías intentar rastrearlos en el mercado negro…

- ¿Para que puedas acusarme de contrabando de objetos prohibidos y me envíes a Azkabán? No, gracias.

- Si quisiera haberte enviado a Azkabán ya estarías allí… Y también tu padre.

La puerta del negocio se abrió y Williasom ordenó:

- Potter, afuera. Ya no vamos.

Harry sostuvo la mirada de Draco unos instantes y salió.


	7. Capitulo 7: Ron vs Hermione

**RON vs HERMIONE**

Harry llegó a Grimmauld Place más tarde de lo que deseaba.

Primero, debió comprar un regalo para Ron. Luego, Williamson le endilgó la odiosa tarea de llenar el informe sobre el interrogatorio a Malfoy ("para que adquirieras experiencia").

También había pasado por la oficina de Hermione para tratar de convencerla de que reconsiderara su decisión de no asistir al cumpleaños de Ron, pero el despacho de su amiga estaba vacío.

Cuando finalmente llegó a casa ya llevaba casi una hora de retraso

- ¡Kreacher, ya llegué! – anunció al entrar en la cocina.

- La cena no está preparada. El amo dijo que no vendría a cenar – croó el elfo que estaba sacando brillo a una inmensa olla de cobre -. "Esta noche iré al cumpleaños de Ron", dijo.

- Tranquilízate… Sólo pasé a darme un rápido baño y cambiarme. ¿Podrías prepararme una muda de ropa?

Kreacher dejó la cacerola, hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

Casi al mismo tiempo, las llamas de la chimenea crepitaron y la cabeza de Ginny apareció entre las ardientes flamas esmeraldas.

- ¡Harry¿Estás allí?

- Ya sé que es tarde. Acabo de llegar del Ministerio - Harry acercó una silla a la chimenea y se sentó.

- ¿Es cierto que Hermione no asistirá a la fiesta de Ron?

- ¡Eso es digno de Rita Skeeter¿Cómo te enteraste? Creía que era el único que lo sabía …

- Simple. Neville por algún motivo que no recuerdo no podrá asistir. Así que Luna se puso en contacto con Hermione para preguntarle qué regalo les gustaría a Ron y pedirle si podían venir juntas. Entonces, Hermione le dijo que no vendría… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

- Esperaba poder convencerla de que cambiara de parecer. Ya sabes cómo es Hermione suele ahogarse en un caldero vacío cuando tiene muchas responsabilidades, pero al final termina cediendo.

- ¿Pudiste convencerla de que viniera?

- No pude hablar con ella. Hoy estuve fuera en una misión y cuando regresé al Ministerio ya se había ido. Mencionó algo sobre una reunión muy importante con la gente del agua.

Ginny asintió.

Aún a través del velo de las llamas, Harry podía ver su expresión preocupada.

- ¿Cómo crees que lo tome Ron?

- ¿Tú que crees? Primero se pondrá furioso y luego se desmoronará. Sabes que la autoestima nunca ha sido su fuerte.

- ¿Sería conveniente que lo pusiera sobre aviso?

- No. Eso estropearía la fiesta, y Hermione no tiene derecho a arruinar la celebración de su cumpleaños. Nos vemos más tarde. Debo ducharme y prepararme. Recién llego de la práctica y aún no me quitado la túnica.

Cuando la asfixiante presión desapareció Harryy, se encontró a sí mismo en un camino en medio del campo desde cual podía ver la silueta de la casa que amaba como un hogar: la Madriguera.

A pesar de que las perspectivas de la velada no eran buenas, no pudo evitar alegrarse ante la oportunidad de pasar un rato con los Wesley y sus amigos sin las indeseadas presiones de su fama.

Con paso decidido, atravesó el cobertizo donde guardaban las escobas y se detuvo frente a la puerta trasera, la cual estaba rodeada de la acostumbrada pila de botas viejas y calderos oxidados.

Harry pudo escuchar el suave cacareo de las gallinas y vio un grupo gnomos asomando sus cabezas por encima de la maleza crecida. Respirando profundamente golpeó tres veces y vio un repentino movimiento detrás de la ventana de la cocina.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato revelando la regordeta figura de la señora Weasley, enfundada en una túnica celeste y un delantal.

- ¡Harry, querido! Pasa. Eres el primero en llegar. Ginny está terminando de cambiarse. Ya sabes como somos las mujeres, nunca terminamos de arreglarnos. Fred y George llegarán en cualquier… - la señora Weasley se interrumpió llevando una mano a su boca.

Rápidamente enjugó una lágrima con el borde del delantal y, dándole la espalda a Harry, se disculpó con una sonrisa era algo forzada:

- Perdona, es la costumbre. Arthur se encuentra en la cochera y me pidió que lo fueras a ver ni bien llegaras…

Mientras Harry salía de la cocina pensó que la madre de Ron no había vuelto a ser la misma desde la muerte de su hijo.

La puerta de la cochera se encontraba abierta y en medio de la misma se encontraba el señor Weasley vistiendo un overol muggle cubierto de grasa.

- ¡Harry¡Qué suerte que llegaste temprano¡Acércate, hay algo que quiero mostrarte!

El lugar exhibía un desorden soberano, aunque Harry supuso que debía haber un cierto método en la disposición de los objetos.

En un rincón se apilaban varios baúles de madera de distintos tamaños y colores con sellos de color rojo que advertían "Peligroso" "Manéjese con cuidado". Otro sello aún más grande que el anterior rezaba "Confiscado". En todos ellos podía distinguirse claramente el escudo del Ministerio de Magia.

En otra de las paredes, varios estantes exhibían toda clase de libros. Harry se acercó para leer los títulos de los lomos: "Reparación de automóviles", "Mecánica popular" y varios tomos de una colección titulada "Hágalo usted mismo".

Debajo de los estante había un panel repleto de las más diversas herramientas muggles: martillos tenazas, pinzas, sierras, serruchos, numerosos destornilladores, taladros, limas… Sobre el banco de trabajo había un libro abierto. Harry lo cerró, poniendo un dedo para no perder la página. El título rezaba "Manual de reparación de motocicletas".

- Estoy seguro de que te alegrará ver los progresos que he realizado. – dijo el señor Weasley señalando un bulto cubierto por una vieja lona.

Harry alzó las cejas sin saber que esperar.

El señor Weasley retiró la tela dejando al descubierto la moto que había pertenecido a Sirius.

Aún quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer en ella. Había numerosas piezas en el suelo, tenía varios caños doblados y retorcidos y un gran número de cables y tubos de goma colgaban por aquí y por allá.

- ¿Qué opinas?

- ¡Es increíble! – exclamó Harry.

- Hubiera querido que fuera una sorpresa. Estoy seguro que ningún otro regalo hubiera superado a este en tu próximo cumpleaños. Pero me he encontrado con un pequeño problema y pensé que tú podrías ayudarme.

- Seguro. ¿Qué necesita?

El señor Weasley tomó el libro que estaba sobre el banco de trabajo y mostrando a Harry una ilustración dijo:

- El Manual dice que las tuercas deben ajustarse utilizando una llave. Pero como podrás ver la abertura de esta llave es demasiado grande – El señor Weasley colocó la pinza alrededor de la tuerca - ¿Ves? No ajusta. He comprado tres y no he encontrado ninguna que coincida.

Harry sonrió y tomó la llave de tuercas de manos del señor Weasley.

- Estas llaves tienen una ruedita que puede girarse para regular el tamaño de la abertura…

El señor Weasley prácticamente arrancó la herramienta de manos de Harry y comenzó a girar la rueda de ajuste con sus propios dedos observando con expresión embelasada como se agrandaba y se achicaba a voluntad.

- ¡Fascinante¡Absolutamente fascinante¡El ingenio de los muggles realmente no conoce límites! Con una sola herramienta pueden ajustar tuercas de todos los tamaños. ¡Fantástico!

El señor Weasley colocó la llave sobre la tuerca, ajustó su tamaño y comenzó a apretar el tornillo.

- ¡Magnífico¡Gracias, Harry!

Ginny entró a la cochera y abrazó a Harry por detrás.

- Hola, amor – y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

- Ginny, aquí no – Harry se sonrojó un poco mientras señalaba con los ojos al señor Weasley.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza divertida.

- Mamá quiere que regresen. Luna llegó y creo que no sabe cómo manejarla. Te aconsejaría que te aparezcas directamente en el dormitorio, papá. Si mamá llega a descubrir que aún no estás cambiado y cubierto de grasa, no le gustará.

El señor Weasley observó su overol y sus manos engrasadas y asintió.

Un segundo después había desaparecido.

Harry y Ginny regresaron a la cocina donde una exasperada Molly se encontraba al límite de su paciencia.

- Por supuesto que Newt Scaramander hizo un gran trabajo, pero ha omitido numerosos especies mágicas. Los bogarts y los dementores no son mencionados en su libro. Sin embargo, las ausencias más notorias se encuentran entre las especies exóticas como los Wracksput Siphons y el Snorkack de Cuerno retorcido y la recientemente descubierta Xenophilia Sanguinis. Justamente mi padre en su último viaje al extranjero pudo observar un enjambre de…

Al ver entrar a Harry seguido de Ginny, la madre de Ron exclamó en una voz más aguda y entusiasta de lo normal.

- ¡Aquí están, tus amigos¡Chicos, miren quien está aquí! Estoy seguro que ustedes tendrán mucho que conversar. Ahora si me disculpan debo ultimar algunos detalles de la fiesta.

Y salió de la cocina más rápido que un hipogrifo.

Luna torció la cabeza hacia un costado, examinando a los recién llegados de la misma manera en que uno miraría una obra de arte moderno que pareciera estar colgada al revés.

Finalmente expresó:

- Tu madre es un poco extraña, Ginny. Amable, pero extraña.

La abierta sinceridad de Luna hizo que Harry soltará una risita que rápidamente disimuló en una tos al observar la expresión de su novia.

- ¿Cómo has estado, Luna?

Luna respondió como si nada hubiera notado.

- Bien. He estado viajando junto a mi padre en busca de nuevas especies mágicas sin clasificar. El nieto de Newt Scamander ha mostrado interés en mi trabajo, aunque parece creer que los Snorckak de Cuerno retorcido son solamente una leyenda. Neville está realizando una tarea similar con plantas y hongos mágicos. Justamente antes de que viajara a la Antártida me envió una lechuza donde me contaba…

- Disculpa, Luna… - interrumpió Harry atraído por la mención de Neville -. ¿Has tenido noticias de él últimamente?

Luna llevó a la mano a la barbilla y comenzó a frotársela como si Harry le hubiera realizado una pregunta que era digna de reflexión.

- Ahora, que lo pienso, no he tenido noticias suyas desde hace más de tres semanas. Lo cual es extraño porque en su última carta me contaba que estaba muy entusiasmado por el hallazgo de una nueva especie en los niveles profundos de las capas de hielo. Claro que no mencionaba si era vegetal o animal… Dudo que fuera mineral porque de lo contrario no habría sonado tan excitado con el hallazgo…

En ese momento, entraron George y Lee Jordan cargando cada uno de ellos sendas cajas repletas de decoración para la fiesta.

- ¡Hola, Harry¡Hola, Luna¿Nos dan una mano para adornar la Madriguera? Imaginé que mamá no le iba a prestar mucha atención al asunto… ¡Ese letrero es espantoso¡Diffindo! – una descolorida guirnalda se cortó al medio de inmediato.

- ¿Dónde está Ron? – preguntó Harry revolviendo el contenido de una de las cajas y decidiéndose por un enorme cartel del que sobresalía la cara de un brujo a modo de bajorrelieve.

- Haciendo el balance de caja y cerrando el negocio. Le tomará un tiempo.

- ¿Crees que no sospechará nada?

- Por supuesto que sospecha que le prepararemos algo. Y eso le pondrá los pelos de punta… - dijo George con una expresión malévola en el rostro -. A propósito, ten cuidado con el brujo bromista.

- ¿Con qué? – preguntó Harry alejando el letrero de sí lo más que su brazo le permitía.

En ese instante el brujo abrió los ojos y preguntó:

- ¿Eres tú el del cumpleaños?

- No – comenzó a decir Harry.

Pero sin importar la respuesta comenzó a cantar con una voz profunda muy similar a la que tendría Kreacher si hubiera bebido más de la cuenta.

- ¡Feliz, feliz en tu día!  
¡Ojalá te visite una harpía!  
¡Que comas batata podrida  
y que ya no cumplas más!

Y para finalizar soltó un sonoro eructo que retumbó por toda la cocina seguido de una risa aguda y cascada

- ¿Qué otra cosa hace además de cantar horribles canciones? – preguntó Harry observando si el cartel del brujo había quedado derecho.

El brujo bromista hizo un ruido grosero con la boca y continuó:

- Suegra¿usted cree en la reencarnación?  
Sí.  
¿En qué animal le gustaría reencarnarse?  
En una serpiente.  
No se vale repetir…

El brujo soltó otra carcajada y George lo enmudeció con un movimiento de su varita.

- Eso lo callará por un rato. Se supone que anima las fiestas aburridas, pero como veras a veces se sale un poco de control. Aún estoy trabajando en él.

Harry, George, Lee Jordan, Ginny y Luna terminaron de decorar rápidamente el salón. Desde un de los rincones contemplaron el resultado.

- La cocina está irreconocible – exclamó Ginny con aprobación.

Guirnaldas que cambiaban de colores colgaban de una punta a la otra del cuarto. De tanto en tanto, dejaban caer una lluvia de pétalos mientras tocaban una suave melodía. El nombre de Ron se iluminaba con chispas de todos los colores.

- ¿Cuándo llegara Hermione? – preguntó George – Si no se apresura Ron llegará antes que ella.

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron rápida miradas.

En ese instante, Ron ingresó a la cocina y se sorprendió un poco al encontrar las luces encendidas, ninguna pila de regalos sobre la mesa, y a los invitados conversando alegremente en lugar de estar escondidos en algún lugar para gritarle: "¡Sorpresa!"

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ron! –Harry se apresuró a estrechar la mano de su amigo.

El resto de los presentas también se acercó a saludarlo

El brujo del letrero anunció con voz solemne:

- ¡Llegó el del cumpleaños¡Guerra de comida!

Y comenzó a cantar a voz en cuello: "¡Qué los cumplas feliz…!"

- Espero que esa cosa no sea uno de mis regalos – comentó Ron observando el letrero con desconfianza.

Harry extrajo del interior de su túnica y se lo entregó a su amigo:

Ron rompió la envoltura. Era un libro titulado "Mil intentos y un invento – Diez sencillos pasos para convertirse en inventor".

Ron le guiñó un ojo a Harry dándole a entender que había comprendido y dejó el libro a un costado.

Luna, Lee, George y Ginny también le entregaron sus regalos al festejado.

- ¿Y Hermione? - preguntó Ron mientras quitaba el envoltorio de lo que resultó ser un retrato pintado a mano de Ron.

Pero antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de decir nada, el crujido de la puerta saliendo de sus goznes atrajo la atención de los presentes.

- ¡Hagrid!

Harry y se apresuró a ayudarlo a ingresar a la habitación sin que destrozara la Madriguera.

- Gracias Harry… Estas puertitas no están hecha para alguien de mi tamaño ¿No pensaste que me perdería tu cumpleaños, eh Ron?

Hagrid vestía el horrible traje marrón que reservaba para ocasiones especiales.

- Todos en Hogwarts te envían saludos. También Grawp – comentó mientras Hagrid rebuscaba en su bolsillo-. Aquí tienes tu regalo, no se me ocurría qué regalarte, pero entonces recordé que el profesor Slughorn comentó que eran valiosos.

Hagrid sacó una bola de estambre de color plateado y se la entregó a Ron.

Este la contempló asombrado, sin saber qué decir:

- Este… gracias Hagrid. ¿Qué es?

- Pelo de unicornio. Lo he estado guardando para una ocasión especial.

Ron hizo una mueca que en otra circunstancia podría haber sido una sido sonrisa.

- Gracias, Hagrid.

Pero George opinaba distinto que su hermano.

- ¿Sabes cuánto vale el pelo de unicornio? Además, sus propiedades mágicas nos servirán al menos en una docena de productos… ¡Hermoso regalo, Hagrid!

- Es una tontería. Algo para no llegar con las manos vacías - Hagrid, ondeó su gigantesca mano y volcando una jara de jugo de calabaza - ¡Oh, lo siento!

Ron metió la bola de pelos de unicornio en el bolsillo de su túnica, mientras Ginny utilizaba su varita para arreglar el desaguisado.

- Entretanto, llegaron Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnegan con sus respectivas acompañantes dándole lugar a nuevos saludos, risas y anécdotas.

Pronto Ron se encontró demasiado ocupado desenvolviendo regalos y poniéndose al día con sus amigos como para notar la ausencia de Hermione.

La señora Weasley se acercó a Harry y con un hilo de voz le preguntó:

- ¿Sabes algo de Hermione?

Harry tragó saliva y en un susurro respondió:

- Tenía una reunión muy importante. No vendrá.

La señora Weasley observó a Harry con ojos alarmados y Harry asintió moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza.

Entonces, con un movimiento de su varita, la señora Weasley hizo volar varias bandejas de humeantes hacia la mesa y anunció.

- ¡A comer!

- Espera, mamá, aún no ha llegado Hermio…

La frase de Ron fue ahogada por el ruido de conversaciones, de risas, del tintineo de los cuchillos y tenedores y de conversaciones con la boca llena.

- Harry… ¿Recuerdas cuando Lockhart hizo desaparecer todos los huesos de tu brazo? - exclamó Dean Thomas mientras daba cuenta de una porción de tarta de calabaza y queso.

- Sí - asintió Harry -. ¿Alguien sabe algo de él?

- Escuché que todavía se encuentra en San Mungo – comentó Luna como al descuido -. Neville me comentó que lo vio allí, la última vez que conversamos.

Harry sintió una punzada de ansiedad en su pecho.

Los padres de Neville estaban internados en San Mungo desde hacía años, luego de que Bellatrix los torturara hasta la locura. Harry pensó que su hijo se encontraba perdido en los helados desiertos de la Antártida.

- ¿Te sirvo más jugo, amor?

- Eehh… Sí, por supuesto, Ginny.

Mientras llenaba el vaso de su novio, Ginny se inclinó hacia él y susurró en su oído.

- Desde hace media hora, Ron no ha dejado de observar su reloj…

Mientras bebía, Harry miró disimuladamente a su amigo por encima del borde del vaso. Ron estaba dando una ojeada a su reloj de oro y luego, con expresión preocupada dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Entonces, el brujo de la pared lanzó un silbido para atraer la atención de todos y gritó:

- Esto está más aburrido que una clase del profesor Binns¡A formar equipos y a jugar a dígalo con mímica…¡Vamos!

Harry y Ginny aprovecharon la ocasión y condujeron a todos hacia el salón principal. Pronto se formaron los equipos

La primera elegida fue Luna. La consigna era representar a algún animal. Luego de un tiempo de preparación, Luna ingresó gateando sobre sus manos y rodillas con una bolsa de papel madera en la cabeza. Por un agujero practicado en el medio salía su naricita rosada; por otro se le veían los dientes relucientes y más arriba los ojos. A cada lado de la boca había briznas de hierba, cuyo objeto era simular bigotes. Los ángulos superio­res de la bolsa estaban retorcidos como orejas. De su cintura colgaba un echarpe negro que representaba un rabo.

- Ya sé… Ya sé lo que es… Eres un Snorkak de Cuerno enrulado… - grito Seamus provocando las risas de todos.

Su acompañante le dio un empujón y lo regaño cariñosamente.

- Eres la señora Norris – rugió Dean Thomas…

- No… ¡Es Filch! - intervino Ron.

Pero Luna ya se había puesto de pie y quitándose la bolsa de la cabeza, repuso con expresión divertida.

- Gato es la respuesta correcta. Te toca..

Todos rieron al ver la expresión de Dean y, luego de un rato de amable persuasión, el joven se retiró para reaparecer, unos instantes después, representando a un nuevo animal.

La siguiente escena fue más difícil. Dean también ingresó gateando en cuatro patas. Un gran echarpe le ocultaba la cara, y tenía un vaso colocado sobre la boca que asomaba entre la tela. En el lomo emergían dos almohadones blancos que se mantenían en su lugar por obra de algún encantamiento.

Dean gateó hasta los pies de Harry y comenzó a frotar el brazo contra las piernas de este.

Los presentes comenzaron a gritar varias palabras al mismo tiempo entre las que se escucharon: "Una esfingie"; "una banshee", "La profesora Trelawney cuando recién se levanta"

Finalmente, fue Luna quien acertó:

- Eres un hipogrifo.

Dean se puso de pié y haciendo una reverencia ocupó su lugar.

Aunque Ron sonreía, Harry se dio cuenta de que en realidad no se sentía feliz.

La ausencia de Hermione resultaba a estas alturas imposible de disimular.

En ese instante, se escuchó el ruido de la puerta de la cocina al abrirse y la voz del brujo del letrero anunciando.

- ¡Ha llegado a la fiesta una nueva amiguita¡Vamos, todos a arrojarle comida por llegar tarde!

Segundos después, la ojerosa figura de Hermione hizo su aparición en el salón, cargando un paquete largo y delgado en una de sus manos.

La señora Weasley se puso de pie de inmediato.

- ¡Querida¡Qué alegría que pudiste venir¡Ven, siéntate que te traeré algo de comer y de beber!

Hermione asintió y caminó hacia Ron con la cabeza gacha sin animarse a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Hola, Ron.¡Feliz cumpleaños! – dijo entregándole el paquete que apenas disimulaba su contenido.

Pero Ron no hizo ningún movimiento. Con expresión de enojo contemplaba a su novia que no levantaba la vista del suelo.

- Ron… - dijo Ginny dándole un codazo a su hermano mientras tomaba el paquete de manos de Hermione y lo abría.

Una exclamación de asombro llenó el salón.

Era la nueva Nimbus Serie Dorada.

Ginny la sostenía entre sus manos sin poder creerlo.

- Hermione… Esto es… Demasiado… Ni siquiera en el Holyhead Harpies tenemos una de estas…

- ¿Qué ocurrió esta vez, Hermione? – se quejó Ron – ¿Olvidaste anotar la fecha en tu agenda¿Una vez más tenías algo más importante?

- Ron, yo…

- Ahórrate la excusas – repuso interrumpiendo sus palabras con un gesto de su mano -. En estos dos años las has usado todas.

Hermione alzó el rostro y con los ojos húmedos respondió:

- ¡Eres muy injusto¡Tuve que apresurar una reunión muy importante para poder asistir¡Cuando comprenderás que ya no somos adolescentes y tenemos responsabilidades¡Ron, madura!

- Creo que tú has madurado bastante por los dos…

- ¿Que se supone que significa eso?

- Que ya no sé que lugar ocupo yo en tu vida. Te pasas todo el día trabajando en el Ministerio y luego siempre hay alguna reunión importante a la que debes asistir. Ya no tienes tiempo para mí…

- ¡Eso no es cierto, Ron¡Salimos hace menos de dos semanas!

- Fue hace más de un mes. Y eso fue porque te amenacé con terminar nuestra relación. Y, aún así en medio de la cita te retiraste porque surgió algo…

- No comiences otra vez con eso, porque no lograras hacer que me sienta culpable… ¡Estamos poniendo las bases para una nueva convivencia entre los seres mágicos…¡Mi trabajo es muy importante…!

- Más importante que el mío que sólo vendo bromas… Vamos dilo…

- Yo no dije eso…

- No es necesario que lo hagas. No todos tenemos tu ambición, Hermione. ¡Que hay de malo en querer que el trabajo sea sólo trabajo y tener tiempo para otras cosas! Hace tiempo que Harry y Ginny nos invitaron para que saliéramos juntos. ¿Recuerdas¡Y ya hemos cancelado el encuentro cuatro veces¡Y todas por ti!

Hermione se mordió el labio.

- Lo había olvidado. Mañana mismo le pediré a Figgy que lo agende…

- ¿Cómo le pediste que agendara mi cumpleaños¿Por qué mejor no envías a Figgy a tus citas conmigo? Podría abrazarme y besarme en lugar tuyo… ¿Quién sabe? Quizás hasta me termine enamorando de ella… ¿Sería eso políticamente correcto¿Acaso te avergüenza que te vean con el perdedor de tu novio?

Ron se puso de pié y se dirigió hacia la cocina, pero antes de que saliera de la habitación, Hermione al borde de las lágrimas le gritó:

- No es mi culpa que te sientas mal porque las cosas no marchan bien en tu trabajo o porque yo tengo un empleo más importante que el tuyo…

- ¿Otra vez saldrás con eso¿Vas insistir también en que rinda los exámenes de Hogwarts¡No te preocupes que igual seré capaz de asegurar tu futuro y el de nuestra familia!

Ginny le hizo un gesto a Ron indicándole que se callara de inmediato, pero Ron estaba demasiado enojado como para notarlo.

George cerró los ojos intuyendo lo que vendría a continuación.

- En primer lugar, Ronald Weasley soy bien capaz de proveerme el sustento por mí misma. Y en segundo lugar¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!

Hermione dio media vuelta y salió como un torbellino de la Madriguera chocando con Ron al pasar.

Ginny y la Señora Weasley corrieron inmediatamente detrás de ella, pero antes de que llegaran a la puerta, un sonoro "crack" resonó en toda la habitación.

- Se ha ido – anunció Ginny mirando a Ron.

**_NOTAS:_**

**_1- ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!_**

**_2- ¿Quién tiene razón: Ron o Hermione?_**

3- He publicado un cuento breve como regalo de Navidad... Estoy seguro de que disfrutarán leyéndolo. Como siempre: Dejen su opinión!


	8. Capitulo 8: Soplo en el estadio

**SOPLO EN EL ESTADIO DE QUIDDITCH**

- ¿Qué crees que pasará con Ron y Hermione? Tú los conoces bien a los dos.

Harry y Ginny caminaban tomados de la cintura por los terrenos linderos a La Madriguera.

Era una hermosa y serena noche. Las estrellas titilaban desde el azul profundo y la luna parecía invitar a las confidencias y al romance.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Es difícil saberlo. En realidad hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos. Supongo que luego de que se les pase el enojo hablarán y tratarán de arreglar las cosas…

- ¿Tratarán?

- Nunca los había visto pelear de esta manera. Todo depende de los deseos que tengan de componer las cosas…

Ginny asintió en silencio.

Los dos caminaron en silencio, estrechados, acompañados por el ruido de sus pasos sobre la hierba húmeda.

- No quisiera que a nosotros nos sucediera lo mismo que a ellos, Harry. Prométeme que siempre me dirás todo: sea bueno o malo.

Harry se detuvo, miró a Ginny a los ojos y no pudo evita sonreír.

- Te lo prometo. Pero no debes preocuparte¿dónde encontraría yo alguien como tú?

- ¡En todas partes¡No sabes los celos que siento cuando escucho a las muchachas hablar sobre ti! "¡Harry es tan sexy!".

- ¡Yo nunca he sido sexy! – protestó.

- Eso es lo que tú crees - comentó Ginny mitad en broma mitad en serio -. ¿Por qué crees que me enamoré de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi?

- Eso es algo que siempre me he preguntado.

- ¿Y qué te respondes?

- Que espero que nunca vayas al oculista.

- ¡Tonto! – dijo Ginny dándole un empujón cariñoso a Harry.

Y los dos se besaron largamente.

Los días pasaron rápidamente sin que Harry tuviera noticias de sus amigos.

Inmerso en su trabajo, él y Williamson siguieron distintas pistas sobre el paradero de las piedras robadas, pero sin resultado.

Williamson, por su parte, no parecía darle al asunto demasiada importancia y parecía molesto por lo que consideraba una asignación menor. Pero mucho más le molestaba tener a Harry de compañero.

Cuando por fin llegó el fin de semana, Harry se sintió aliviado de poder tomar distancia de las preocupaciones del trabajo y distraerse presenciado el partido de Quidditch entre las Harpies y los Falcons.

Harry se transportó a una distancia segura del Estadio y se abrió camino tratando de no llamar la atención. El aire del bosque vibraba con la expectación previa al encuentro de Quidditch.

Los vendedores aparecían a cada paso, con bande­jas o empujando carritos repletos de las mercancías usuales en estas ocasiones: banderines luminosos (verde y plateado para el Holyhead Harpies, grises y blancos por los Falcons) que gritaban los nombres de los jugadores; sombreros puntiagudos adornados con halcones que se movían; bufandas de ambos equipos; banderas que gritaban: "Ganemos, pero si no podemos ganar rompamos unas cuantas cabezas" cada vez que se las agitaba; escobas para niños y fotos de los jugadores.

Harry, que había decidido utilizar un grueso gorro de lana para encubrir su apariencia lo más que fuera posible, se acercó a uno de los carritos atraído por una fotografía de Ginny vistiendo la túnica verde oscura de su equipo.

- ¿Hermosa, eh muchacho¡Una pollita como esa puede quitarte el aliento a cualquiera! Dicen que hoy jugará de titular. Es Ginny Weasley y está autografiada. ¡Es la novia de Harry Potter, así que ten cuidado! Un galleon, por ser tú. Valdrá el doble dentro de poco si juega tan bien como promete.

- No, gracias – Harry dejó la foto supuestamente autografiada y tomó en su lugar unos omniculares.

- ¡Ah, veo que eres un entendido¿Conoces los omniculares? — explicó el vendedor con entusias­mo—. Se puede volver a ver una jugada... pasarla a cámara lenta, y si quieres te pueden ofrecer un análisis jugada a ju­gada. Precio especial: diez galeons…

- Los llevo — dijo Harry depositando las monedas de oro en manos del vendedor.

Entonces, se oyó el sonido profundo y retumbante de un gong al otro lado del bosque, y de inmediato se ilumina­ron entre los árboles unos faroles verdes y grises, marcando el camino al estadio.

La multitud se apresuró para ocupar sus lugares antes de comienzo del partido.

Siguiendo a la gente, Harry se internó en el bosque por el ca­mino que marcaban los faroles. Oían los gritos, las risas, los pedazos de canciones de los miles de personas que iban con él. La atmósfera de febril emoción se contagiaba fácil­mente, y no pudo dejar de sonreír recordando los partidos disputados en Hogwarts.

Finalmente, en claro del bosque, apareció la silueta del enorme estadio. Aunque no era tan grande como el que se utilizara para el Mundial de Quidditch, sus dimensiones eran imponentes.

Miró con atención a su alrededor hasta distinguir un letrero encima de una de las puertas que rezaba: TRIBUNA PRINCIPAL.

Ginny le había conseguido asientos de primera.

- Es una de las ventajas de ser el novio de una jugadora profesional de Quidditch – había bromeado al darle la entrada.

Una bruja apostada en la puerta controló su ticket y dijo con voz monótona.

- Tri­buna principal Todo recto escaleras arriba hasta el final. Siguiente.

Harry sabía que seguramente allí se encontraría con Ron.

A instancias de Ginny, Harry había intentado hablar con Ron y Hermione, pero los dos habían rechazado el tema de plano.

- Hermione es un tema cerrado, Harry. Cosa del pasado. Ella nunca cambiará porque no tiene la capacidad para reconocer que yo tengo razón y que ella está equivocada. Me pregunto si alguna vez me quiso en realidad…

Harry había comprendido que no debía insistir. Al menos por un tiempo hasta que Ron se serenara.

Hermione, por su parte, se sentía mortificada.

- Tú estuviste allí, Harry. Tú fuiste testigo de cómo me humilló delante de todos. ¡Y pensar que gasté una fortuna para comprarle esa estúpida escoba! Ron nunca cambiará. Estoy mejor sin él. En este momento de mi vida debo concentrarme en mi carrera y dejar a un lado todo aquello que me distraiga mis responsabilidades.

Las escaleras del estadio estaban tapizadas con una alfombra de color púrpura. Harry subió con la multitud, que poco a poco iba entrando por las puertas que daban a las tribunas que había a derecha e izquierda. Siguió subiendo hasta llegar al final de la escalera y se encontró en una pequeña tribuna ubicada en la parte más elevada del estadio, justo a mitad de camino entre los dora­dos postes de anotación. Contenía unas veinte butacas de color rojo y dorado, repartidas en dos filas. Ron, George y el Señor Weasley ya se encontraba allí.

- ¡Eh, Harry, aquí! - llamó Ron.

Harry hizo un gesto de fastidio. Afortunadamente la mayoría de los asientos aún no se había ocupado, de lo contrario se hubiera visto molestado por un grupo de magos y brujas deseosos de conocer en persona al famoso Harry Potter.

Rápidamente tomó asiento junto a Ron en la fila de adelante y observó el estadio que tenía a sus pies.

Cinco mil magos y brujas ocupaban sus asientos en las gradas dispuestas en torno al campo de juego. Todo estaba envuelto en una brillante luz dorada que parecía provenir del mismo estadio.

A cada extremo se levantaban tres aros, a unos quince metros de altura. Justo enfren­te de la tribuna en que se hallaban, casi a la misma altura de sus ojos, estaba el panel gigante que en ese momento transmitía las publicidades a todo el estadio.

- Deberíamos contratar publicidad en los partidos de Quidditch - gritó Ron a George para hacerse oír por encima del clamor de la multitud.

- Demasiado costoso – respondió George –. Fred estaba tratando de intercambiar fuegos artificiales por publicidad. Pero justo para esa época suspendieron los torneos. Sin embargo, he realizado algo que, si todo sale como preveo, no traerá mucha atención…

Harry utilizó los omniculares y comenzó a observar con ellos a la multitud que había abajo, al otro lado del estadio.

Una rubia cabellera casi platinada atrajo su atención.

Ajustando los controles pudo distinguir a Draco y Lucius Malfoy.

El padre de Draco lucía más delgado y pálido de lo usual. Parecía haber adquirido el hábito de mirar a su alrededor con desconfianza cada vez que algo se movía.

Las personas sentadas a su lado, murmuraban por lo bajo y dirigían abiertas miradas de desprecio a los indeseados ex mortífagos.

Con la vista fija en el campo de juego, Draco y Lucius permanecían aparentemente impasibles ante los comentarios de los magos y brujas que los rodeaban.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas en el Ministerio, Harry? — comentó el señor Weasley —. Supe que Harrison te asignó tu primer trabajo de campo…

Harry asintió de forma mecánica mientras continuaba observando a los Malfoy.

- No quieres revelar nada sobre tu asignación¿eh? – rió el señor Weasley -. No te lo tomes demasiado a pecho. Los aurores no son inefables.

Durante la siguiente media hora la tribuna se fue llenando lenta­mente. A pesar de tener su cabeza oculta bajo el gorro de lana, Harry se vio obligado a estrechar la mano de magos y brujas desconocidos y besar a sus hijos.

Afortunadamente, la voz de Ludo Barman resonó en todo el estadio y todo el mundo se terminó de acomodar en sus asientos

- Damas y caballeros... ¡Bien­venidos¡Es una noche perfecta para la práctica del Quidditch!

Los espectadores gritaron y aplaudieron. Ondearon mi­les de banderas.

Ludovic "Ludo" Bagman había sido un célebre bateador del Wimbourne Wasp en la década de 1980 llegando incluso a jugar en la selección nacional. Cuando su carrera deportiva llegó a su fin, ingresó al Departamento de Juegos y Deportes y se convirtió en su director.

Ludo había sido acusado de pasar información a Augustus Rookwood, un viejo amigo del padre de Ludo. En su defensa, Ludo admitió pasarle información, pero alegó que él no era consciente de que Rookwood estaba trabajando para Voldemort. Su tibia defensa había sido aceptada por un jurado bien predispuesto hacia él debido a su fama.

- Y ahora, permítanme pre­sentarles a… ¡el Holyhead Harpies!

La tribuna en que se encontraban Harry y los Weasley bramó aclamando la entrada del equipo.

- Me pregunto qué habrán traído —dijo el señor Weas­ley, inclinándose en el asiento hacia delante—. ¡Aaah! —De pronto se quitó las gafas y se las limpió a toda prisa en la tela de la túnica—. ¡Son veelas!

- ¿Veelas? – exclamó Harry dirigiéndose los omniculares hacia el campo de juego.

- Sí – explicó George –. Nuestra cuñada movió sus influencias y consiguió que un grupo de porristas de Bulgaria asistiera al evento. Gabrielle está entre ellas.

En medio de una veintena de vellas, bailoteaba la mascota del equipo: un águila poderosa de plumaje blanco y plomizo coronada por un penacho bífido.

Las veelas bailaron alrededor del águila con sus blancas cabelleras al viento provocando toda clase de gritos, exclamaciones y silbidos.

Harry y los Weasley compartieron los omniculares para poder observar de cerca de las bellas muchachas que danzaban.

En el climax de la música, el equipo salió al campo de juego y voló alrededor del estadio. Harry se alegró de comprobar que Ginny efectivamente jugaría como titular.

Cuando cesó la música, el estadio estalló en una aclamación tan grande como si alguno de los equipos hubiera anotado un tanto.

- Y ahora —bramó la voz de Ludo Bagman— tengan la bondad de alzar sus varitas para recibir a... ¡los Falcons!

Nada que hiciera los Falcons, podía superar la presentación del Harpies, y su presentación fue recibida con tímidos aplausos de sus simpatizantes.

Siete borrones grises y blancos rasgaron el aire y luego de circular por el estadio, se ubicaron en una de las mitades del campo de juego.

Finalmente el árbitro entró en el campo vistiendo la característica túnica dorada en la cual brillaba un silbato de plata.

Alto, delgado y de aspecto recio, caminó hasta el centro del campo de juego llevando la escoba en una mano y la caja con las pelotas en la otra. Luego de realizar el sorteo y dar las últimas indicaciones a los dos capitanes, abrió la caja con un golpe de su pie y las cuatro bolas quedaron libres en ese momento: la quaffle, de color escarlata; las dos bludgers ne­gras, y la snitch dorada.

- ¡Comienza el partido! — gritó Barman entusiasmado —. Las Harpies están en posesión del balón¿no son hermosas? Spencer avanza, hace un amague y se la arroja a Skinny Norris, Norris para Spencer, esquiva a un jugador de los Falcons, Weasley arremete por detrás. Le lanza el pase… Atrapa y… ¡Anota¡Qué excelente comienzo para las Harpies y par ala debutante Ginny Weasley.

Harry no había presenciado un partido tan emocionante desde el último Campeonato Mundial. Y, aunque sintió añoranza por sus días de buscador, comprendió que nunca podría jugar a ese nivel. La velocidad de los jugadores era increíble: los cazadores se arrojaban la quaffle unos a otros tan rápidamente que el relator apenas tenía tiempo de decir los nombres.

En pocos minutos, debido en gran parte a una gran actuación de Ginny, la Harpies se pusieron en ventaja por 30 a 10.

Los Falcons haciendo honor a su lema habían comenzado el juego rudo, haciendo crujir los huesos de un par de cazadoras. Los sanadores del Harpies tuvieron trabajo extra para mantener el equipo completo en el campo de juego.

- ¡SPENCER ANOTA! — bramó Bagman, y el estadio entero vibró entre aclamaciones y aplausos por la bravura de las Harpies que a pesar de los golpes seguían yendo hacia adelante —. ¡Cuarenta a cero a favor del Holyhead Harpies¡Qué espíritu admirable el de estas mujeres.

El último comentario de Ludo Barman provocó el inmediato abucheo de la parcialidad de los Falcons.

Entonces las cazadoras de las Harpies se formaron para realizar la Parkin's Pincel volando a toda velocidad hacia el portero del equipo rival, quien no tuvo más remedio que correrse a último momento para evitar un choque parecía inevitable. Ginny se encargó de colocar la quaffle en el aro del centro convirtiendo un nuevo tanto para su equipo.

El juego se tomó aún más rápido pero también más brutal. Los Falcons estaban dispuestos a vender cara su derrota y los golpeadores apo­rrearon las bludgers con todas sus fuerzas para pegar con ellas a las cazadoras del equipo rival, impidiéndoles hacer uso de algunos de sus mejores movimientos.

Aprovechando el momento de frustración de las Harpies, los Falcons lograron romper la defensa de las Harpies, esquivar a la guardiana, y mar­car el segundo tanto del equipo poniéndose 40 a 20.

Las harpies volvieron a estar en posesión de la quaffle y no lo desaprovecharon, con habilidad y precisión hicieron rápidos y precisos pases, volando a gran velocidad peligrosmente cerca de las tribunas.

- ¡Las Harpies están dando hoy una clase magistral de cómo debe jugarse el Quidditch! — bra­mó Barman entusiasmado.

Finalmente, Ginny y Spencer cayeron en picado por en medio de los cazadores, tan veloces como si fueran dos misiles sin control.

- ¡Se van a estrellar! —gritó el señor Weasley.

Era imposible, aún con los omniculares, distinguir quien de las dos estaba en posesión de la quaffle. Finalmente Ginny se abrió a un costado arrastrando la marca y al guardián quien comprendió una fracción de segundo tarde, que había elegido a la jugadora equivocada. Con el camino libre, Spencer no tuvo dificultades en poner a las Harpies arriba 60 a 20.

La derrota de los Falcons parecía sellada, sólo faltaba que la buscadora del equipo atrapara la snitch.

Harry, no había podido con sus instintos y, en varios ocasiones había recorrido el campo de juego en busca de la elusiva bola dorada.

En dos ocasiones la había descubierto aleteando burlona, lejos de l acción por encima de las cabezas de los jugadores.

En esta ocasión, sin embargo, la acción lo tomó completamente por sorpresa. El buscador de los Falcons hizo un rápido giro con su escoba y salió disparado hacia arriba apuntando directamente a una estrella dorada que brillaba por encima de su cabeza.

Harry se apresuró a colocarse sus omniculares y vio en las letras de color púrpura impresas sobre la imagen _Amago de Wronski_: un desvío del buscador muy peligroso.

Pero la buscadora de las Harpies no había caído en el engaño. Por el contrario, con expresión decidida volaba peligrosamente a ras del suelo con la mano extendida.

- ¡Ha visto la snitch! —gritó Harry—. ¡La ha visto¡Míren!

Distraídos por la jugada del buscador de los Falcons, sólo una pequeña parte de los espectadores parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que ocurría.

- ¡Van a chocar contra la tribuna! —gritó George aferrando con fuerza los brazos de su butaca.

Y no se equivocaba.

Un segundo después de atrapar la snitch, la buscadora del Harpies chocó contra los carteles de publicidad con una fuerza tremenda.

La blonda cabellera de la buscadora estaba teñida de rojo, pero su brazo extrañamente doblado, sin duda a causa de una fractura, sostenía con orgullo la pequeña esfera dorada.

- ¡Increíble¡La atrapó¡Las Harpies ganaron el juego! —gritó Ron.

Los sanadores llegaron rápidamente hasta la jugadora herida, que mantenía el puño en alto.

De los cuatros costados del estadio bajó un aplauso de reconocimiento.

El tablero anunció «HOLYHEAD HARPIES: 210; FALMOUTHS FALCONS: 20»

Los aplausos de la tribuna del Harpies fueron creciendo más y más hasta convertirse en gritos de alegría.

El más alegre parecía el entrenador Barbew quien felicitaba a cada una de sus jugadoras como si hubieran ganado el campeonato.

- ¡EL HOLYHEAD HARPIES HA GANADO! — anunció Barman – Definitivamente parece que el Harpies ha roto su racha de mala suerte. ¡Qué bien le viene esta victoria al entrenador Barbew y a su equipo.

Harry y los Weasley descendieron de la tribuna comentando animadamente las instancias del partido.

- ¡Ginny estuvo fantástica! —la voz de Ron estaba ronca de tanto gritar —. Te apuesto a que mañana aparecerá en los titulares de la sección deportiva del Profeta.

- Mientras no se refieran a ella como "la novia de Harry Potter", no tengo ningún problema con ello. Será bueno que alguien más aparezca en los encabezados de aunque más no sea para variar – suspiró Harry.

George palmeó la espalda de Harry.

- Si sigue jugando así creo que pronto superará tu fama, Harry. Es obvio que ya ha superado a la de Ron.

Ron le hizo un gesto obsceno a su hermano mientras sacudía la cabeza molesto.

- Muy gracioso, George. Yo no veo que tu nombre aparezca en los periódicos tampoco.

- Mañana mira los anuncios comerciales en la sección deportiva del Profeta. "Sortilegios Weasley" aparecerá en la misma página que la crónica del partido. "Ginny Weasley"… "Sortilegios Weasley"… Imposible que quienes lean el periódico no noten la coincidencia¿no creen?

- ¡Eso es brillante! – aprobó Ron.

- ¡Y otra idea que no se te ocurrió a ti, hermanito!

- Pusiste mucha fe en Ginny – comentó Harry.

- Por supuesto, es del lado inteligente de la familia.

- Vamos a los vestuarios a felicitar a Ginny – dijo Ron ignorando el comentario de su hermano.

Una mano tomó a Harry del brazo y lo apartó a un rincón oscuro.

Antes de que pudiera sacar su varita, una voz pastosa susurró arrastrando las palabras:

- Tengo información para ti, Potter.

Lucius Malfoy estaba parado junto a su hijo.

Con la cabeza hizo un gesto despectivo a Harry y una mueca de desprecio se curvó en sus labios. Por un breve instante, el padre de Draco fue el viejo enemigo.

Luego, mudando inmediatamente de expresión estrechó la mano de harry y con una sonrisa absolutamente falsa en el rostro dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta como para lo escucharan aquellos que estaban a su alrededor:

- Es un placer verte, Harry…

Harry retiró la mano con brusquedad y volviendo su mirada a Draco dijo:

- ¿Qué has averiguado?

- Antes que nada quiero que quede claro que no pienso convertirme en tu soplón ni nada parecido. Cualquier deuda que creas que tengo contigo queda cancelada.

- Eso seré yo quien lo decida. Dime que has averiguado.

- Hay un grupo operando en el extranjero. Están sedientos de venganza.

- Vaya novedad… Dime algo que no sepa.

- Como de costumbre no entiendes nada, Potter. No se trata de mortífagos asustados buscando matar a unos cuantos muggles en recuerdo de los viejos tiempos…

Draco hizo una pausa. Su pálida piel brillaba, perlada por pequeñas gotas de sudor

- Es un grupo organizado. No sé quien lo dirige, pero sabe lo que hace. Han estado reclutando gente. Mucha gente. No sé qué se proponen, pero sea lo que sea se trata de algo grande… Están interesados en mercancía antigua… Pagan muy bien…

- ¿Objetos como las piedras robadas?

Draco asintió.

Harry sopesó un instante la información recibida y finalmente preguntó:

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlos?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

- Vamos, Draco. Debes dame algo más que eso.

- Operan en muchas partes…

- Un grupo grande como el que describes no puede andar moviéndose de aquí para allá sin ser descubierto. Deben tener una base de operaciones.

Harry tomó la muñeca de Draco y la apretó con fuerza.

- Me debes la vida…

Malfoy hizo un gesto de fastidio y liberándose de un tirón musitó.

- El señor Borgin está muy entusiasmado con un negocio que cerró ayer. Mercancía verdaderamente oscura… Ya sabes de lo que hablo… El envío se realizó a Sicilia, Italia.

Draco se apartó de Harry y se reunió con su padre que lo había aguardado en silencio unos metras más allá.

- Hasta nunca, Potter.

Harry permaneció reflexionando en lo que había escuchado, hasta que unos pasos apresurados y el sonido de su nombre lo sacó de su ensimismamiento,

- ¡Harry¿Qué haces allí¡Vamos! Papá y George nos esperan en los vestuarios ¿Por qué te quedaste atrás? – dijo Ron respirando con dificultad.

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada, una lechuza planeó por encima de las cabezas de la multitud que se alejaba y voló directamente hacia ellos.

Aleteando con fuerza para disminuir la velocidad, se posó con suavidad en el hombro de Harry y se quedó quieta para que pudiera desatar el pergamino que traía en su pata.

Su nombre se veía claramente estaba junto al sello personal del Ministro.

Kingsley Shackelbolt había implementado un nuevo sistema de seguridad colocando sellos encantados en los mensajes importantes, para que sólo la persona a quien iban dirigidos pudiera abrirlos. En caso de que alguien más intentara abrirlo, el mensaje se autodestruiría.

Harry tocó el sello del pergamino con su dedo y este se desenrolló.

Mientras leía el contenido de la misiva y sus facciones se fueron contrayendo hasta formar un gesto de preocupación.

Finalmente, dobló la carta y la guardó en el bolsillo interior de su túnica.

- ¿Qué sucede¿Malas noticias?

Harry asintió:

- Dile a Ginny que me perdone. Debo partir de inmediato.

Y sin esperar respuesta salió a la carrera hasta alejarse del estadio.

Una vez que estuvo en un lugar apartado y solitario, despareció.

**NOTA:**

Hola a todos.

Espero que hayan pasado una hermosa Navidad y les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo.

Agradezco de todo corazón los reviews y las hermosas palabras que han escrito en ellos.

Quisiera pedirles un favor: ahora que ya me han hecho saber que les gusta cómo escribo, que les encanta la historia y que desean que actualice lo más pronto posible¿Podrían en los próximos mensajes comentar cosas que les gustan de la historia (o no), lo que les llama la atención, los sorprende o lo que sospechan sobre la trama? Si así fuera me sentiría muy agradecido y contento…

Sobre la historia: Malfoy le ha dado un valioso dato a Harry… y a nosotros.

¿Han podido conectar varios datos sueltos que ya han aparecido en la historia?


	9. Capitulo 9: Auror caido

**EL AUROR CAIDO**

Harry apareció en el vestíbulo del Ministerio y una vez que se hubo recuperado de la asfixiante sensación de atravesar un estrecho tubo de goma, comenzó a correr hacia los ascensores.

Sus pasos reverberaban en los corredores vacíos.

Luego de esperar una eternidad – o así le pareció– que el ascensor llegara al Nivel dos, abrió las rejas doradas de un tirón y salió. Finalmente llegó jadeando al cuartel general de los aurores.

Geoff Harrison y media docena de aurores ya se encontraban allí observando con expresión preocupada a un par de sanadores que movían sus varitas sobre un hombre recostado en el suelo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – exclamó Harry observando al caído.

- Sólo Dawlish llegó con el traslador – el cigarro de Harrison echaba humo como una chimenea – Y está muy mal herido….

- ¿Qué le ocurrió?… - preguntó Harry volviendo el rostro hacia un costado sintiendo que si su estómago estuviera a punto de salir por su boca.

Durante unos instantes no pudo hacer otra cosa que respirar, sacudiendo la cabeza para apartar de su mente la imagen del cuerpo carcomido y deforme que yacía tendido en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre negra.

El jefe de aurores se acercó a Harry y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

- Respira profundo y en un momento te sentirás mejor, Potter…

- ¿Está… vivo…? – jadeó Harry.

- Apenas… - respondió uno de los sanadores sin dejar de mover la varita sobre el cuerpo del auror caído.

Harry inspiró hondo y dio un nuevo vistazo al cuerpo que yacía en el suelo. Las ropas habían sido brutalmente arrancadas y en la carne desnuda se distinguían claramente marcas de las incisiones hechas por una dentadura de monstruosas proporciones. Su piel - horriblemente desagarrada - estaba cubierta de círculos rojos.

El rostro era una masa informe de carne sanguinolenta en la que apenas se distinguían los rasgos.

Pero lo más extraño, era que Dawlish estaba rígido y brillaba como si su cuerpo hubiera sido congelado.

- ¿Petrificus totalus? – preguntó Harry.

El jefe de aurores sacudió la cabeza.

- No. Según los sanadores, tampoco está congelado por el frío… Seguramente se trata de algún hechizo desconocido ¡Maldita sea!

- Quiero formar parte del próximo grupo que vaya a la Antártida – Harry se sorprendió por la determinación de su voz -. Uno de los científicos perdidos, Neville Longbottom es amigo mío y si existe la mínima posibilidad de que aún esté vivo quiero hallarlo.

- ¡Potter¿Acaso estás ciego? - estalló Harrison mordiendo con fuerza su cigarro-. ¿Quieres terminar como Dawlish? Enviaremos un grupo de choque. Además aún te falta un año para completar tu entrenamiento. El grupo partirá…

- …cuando estemos seguros de que a qué nos enfrentamos – la voz grave y profunda del Ministro Shackelbot retumbó en todo el cuartel de los aurores provocando un inmediato silencio.

- Señor Ministro... – comenzó a decir Harrison. Pero Kinglsey lo calló con un gesto de su mano.

Durante unos instantes, el Ministro examinó el cuerpo de Dawlish e intercambió unos breves susurros con los sanadores que se afanaban por mantenerlo con vida.

Harry no pudo menos que admirar su entereza. Ni un solo músculo del rostro de Kingsley Shackelbolt traicionaba lo que sentía mientras examinaba al auror moribundo.

- Creo que ya es seguro transportarlo a San Mungo – dijo uno de los sanadores sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Los dos hombres de túnica verde y el auror herido desaparecieron al instante.

Las miradas de todos los presentes se volvieron hacia el Ministro. Sus facciones imperturbables parecían talladas en ébano.

Finalmente, exhalando un profundo suspiro, habló.

- Como decía, es prioritario saber a qué nos enfrentamos - el tono de su voz era sereno pero, a la vez, no dejaba lugar a réplicas o cuestionamientos -. Dawlish indudablemente ha sido atacado con una clase de magia que nunca había visto antes. Los desgarros y las mordidas que presenta su cuerpo sugieren también la presencia de una o varias criaturas mágicas.

Kingsley hizo una pausa para evaluar la reacción que sus palabras provocaban. El reducido grupo de aurores lo escuchaba con atención. Todos los presentes, incluido Geoff Harrison movieron sus cabezas en señal de asentimiento.

- Sería conveniente que fuera examinado por un experto en criaturas mágicas. Quizás pueda darnos detalles sobre la criatura a la que nos enfrentamos y cómo combatirla. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Harry alzó la mano.

- Hagrid es el encargado de las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en Hogwarts.

- ¿Hagrid¿Te refieres a ese gigante medio bruto? – exclamó Harrison.

Kingsley ignoró por completo el comentario y, sin apartar los ojos de Harry, lo invitó a continuar.

- Hagrid ha recorrido durante años el Bosque Prohibido y ha visto y enfrentado numerosas criaturas mágicas, incluso algunas que no figuran en los libros... – Harry se interrumpió pensando si sería conveniente mencionar a los escregutos de cola explosiva.

- Entiendo – dijo el Ministro -. Le pediré a la directora McGonagall que lo envíe a San Mungo a la brevedad. ¿Alguna otra sugerencia?

- El mayor experto en la materia formaba parte de la expedición perdida – acotó Geoff Harrison quitándose el cigarro de la boca.

- ¿Por qué no pedimos consejo a un experto en artes oscuras...? – sugirió Williamson -. Concuerdo con usted, señor Ministro: ninguno de nosotros ha visto alguna vez maldiciones como las que utilizaron contra Dawlish...

Harry pensó de inmediato en Snape, estaba seguro de que él sabría a qué se enfrentaban.

- Los expertos en esa clase de magia oscura no abundan en estos tiempos – comentó Harrison -. La mayoría están muertos o escondidos... ¿Quién es el profesores de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, Potter?

- Percy Weasley.

Harrison alzó los ojos al cielo y sacudió la cabeza en sentido negativo.

- Me pondré en contacto con el director de Drumstrag. Quizás pueda enviarnos a alguien – suspiró el Ministro luego de unos momentos de silencio. Luego volviéndose hacia el Jefe de aurores preguntó - ¿Tienen alguna pista que indique una posible conexión mortífaga?

Harrison mordió la punta de su cigarro y sopló un par de volutas de humo antes de responder.

- Es lo más seguro. Si no es obra de ellos… ¿entonces de quién?

- Esa es una buena pregunta para la que me gustaría tener una respuesta – concordó el Ministro -. Hemos sido descuidados en este asunto. Esto no debe volver a suceder.

- Señor Ministro... –los ojos de todos los presentes se volvieron hacia Harry -, un contacto me informó sobre un grupo de mortífagos que se está organizando en Sicilia, en Italia. Alguien los está juntando nuevamente. Según mi fuente estarían comprando todos los objetos de magia oscura que hay en el mercado...

- ¿Y cuándo pensabas informarme sobre ello, Potter? – exclamó Harrison apuntando a Harry con su cigarro.

- Lo siento, señor, pero recibí el informe apenas unos minutos antes de venir hacia aquí – explicó Harry sosteniendo la mirada de su jefe.

- ¿Es confiable tu fuente, Harry? – preguntó Kingsley.

- Sí.

Kingsley frotó su barbilla unos instantes antes de hablar.

- Es la única pista que tenemos. Puede estar relacionada o no con este ataque, pero igual debemos investigarla. Ya que tú la conseguiste, Harry, es justo que estés a cargo de la investigación ¿Qué opinas, Geoff?

- Si bien le falta aún completar su entrenamiento, nadie puede negar que el muchacho tiene unas credenciales impresionantes – comentó Harrison echando una mirada a los aurores presentes.

Kinglsey aprobó las palabras del jefe con un movimiento de su cabeza.

- Manténgame informado. Buenas noches.

Y dando media vuelta y salió apresuradamente del salón. El manto de su túnica flotó detrás de él mientras se alejaba.

Durante un par de minutos nadie se animó a romper el silencio.

Finalmente Harrison gritó:

- Potter, elige a tu equipo y ven a mi despacho en 15 minutos con un plan de acción.

Y regresó a su oficina cerrando la puerta de un golpe detrás de sí.

Quince minutos después, Harry daba un par de discretos golpes en la puerta del despacho de su jefe. Elaborar planes nunca había sido su fuerte, generalmente Hermione o Dumbledore eran los encargados de pensar. Él era una persona de acción.

Y en cuanto a formar equipo… Aún extrañaba Ron y Hermione. Con ellos sólo hacía falta un gesto, una mirada para que supieran lo que estaba pensando o lo que debían hacer.

La mayoría de los aurores lo trataban con recelo, envidia o franco desprecio. ¿Cómo podía confiar en ellos en momentos en los que una fracción de segundo representaba la diferencia entre la vida o la muerte?

- ¡Pase! – gruñó una voz desde el interior.

- Permiso – dijo Harry y se sentó en la silla que Harrison le indicaba.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó alzando las cejas -. El Ministro te ha puesto al frente de tu primera misión, Potter ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Harry tragó saliva.

- Quisiera llevar conmigo a Mundungus Fletcher… - dijo presa de una súbita inspiración.

- ¿Mundungus Fletcher?

- Sí. Es un bribón de poca monta que formaba parte de la Orden del Fénix…

- ¡Sé perfectamente quién es Mundungus Fletcher! Tenemos un prontuario de diez centímetros de alto que lleva su nombre al frente. Lo que no entiendo es por qué quieres llevar a ese rufián contigo.

- Si voy a moverme en el mercado negro y en el bajo mundo necesitaré a alguien que tenga experiencia en ese terreno y no levante sospechas. Y Mundungus...

- …es un pillo escurridizo que ha sido apresado más de una docena de veces por contrabandear objetos robado o prohibidos… ¡Bien pensado, Potter! Quizás estés mejor preparado de lo que pensaba. Ten cuidado, Fletcher es un cobarde y te traicionará en el primer instante que le des la espalda.

- Lo sé. Ya he lidiado con él en el pasado y creo que sé como manejarlo. De todas maneras estaré atento. No pienso darle la oportunidad de traicionarme.

- ¿Qué usarás como carnada?

- Pensé que quizás podíamos duplicar el artículo robado del Departamento de Misterios.

Geoff Harrison frunció su amplia frente.

- ¿Te refieres a las piedras?

- Sí. Tengo la sospecha de es lo que están buscando.

- No creo que un duplicado pueda engañar a un experto en artes oscuras. Hablaré con Dusty y le pediré que te deje llevar la piedra auténtica.

- ¿Quién es Dusty?

- El curador del Departamento de Misterios.

- Bien, iré a verlo de inmediato.

- Debo advertirte que no eres su persona favorita, Potter. Deja que yo maneje el asunto de la piedra. ¿A qué muchachos llevarás contigo?

- Estaba pensando en Malosetti…

- ¿Realmente? - exclamó Harrison sin poder contenerse -. No te engañes Potter, Mervin podrá contar maravillosas historias sobre sus supuestos logros, pero sólo sirve para el trabajo de escritorio. El único motivo por el cuál se ha convertido es auror es porque estamos escasos de personal luego de la guerra contra el Innombrable.

Harry reprimió una sonrisa

- Mervin es el único del grupo que sabe hablar italiano. Sus padres nacieron en Messina, muy cerca de Sicilia. Está en su legajo.

Harrison masticó su cigarro moviéndolo de una punta a otra de su boca.

- Lleva a Malosetti, pero sólo como intérprete. Para lo único que ese tonto ha usado su varita en todos estos años es para rascarse el trasero. Necesitarás alguien calificado que te cubra las espaldas. Te sugiero que incluyas Williamson en tu equipo.

A Harry le desagradaba Williamson pero no creyó conveniente oponerse a los deseos de su jefe.

- Si usted lo dice.

- Antes de partir, ve a ver a los encargados de "Ocultamiento y disfraz"

- ¿Para qué?

- Eres el rostro más conocido en la historia de la magia. No estarás pensando en ir en una misión encubierta sin un buen disfraz¿no es cierto?

- Eeeh… No, por supuesto que no - repuso Harry completamente avergonzado.

- Lo más difícil será atrapar a Fletcher. Ese pillo es más escurridizo que un demiguise. Habla con Turner. Él fue quien lo apresó la última vez.

- No se preocupe. Conozco a alguien que ya lo ha atrapado una vez y estoy seguro que le alegrará volver a hacerlo - Harry sonrió al imaginar la cara que pondría Kreacher cuando le dijera que nuevamente debía atrapar al bribón que había saqueado las posesiones de la familia Black.


	10. Capitulo 10 El nuevo amo

**EL NUEVO AMO**

El nuevo Amo reclamaba su presencia y Rabastan Lestrange respondía sumisamente a su llamado. Después de tanto tiempo de encargarle asuntos menores y enviarlo a lugares distantes del planeta, por fin iba a conocerlo en persona.

El mortífago recorrió de prisa el extenso territorio que lo separaba de la montaña.

Sabía que le esperaba una larga caminata por un paisaje deformado, apartado del orden de la vida. Violento en el aire por el vuelo de miles de insectos inauditos. Sinies­tro en la tierra, donde penumbras de arboledas se agitan al revés del viento.

Nadie, ni los esclavos muggles, ni los magos que lo servían habitaban a me­nos de una hora de marcha del monte donde moraba el nuevo Señor Oscuro.

Apenas cruzó el río, notó que el cielo empezó a oscurecerse. Nubes opacas y densas parecían ancladas al pie de la montaña. El territorio del Amo era una región resquebrajada y fría.

La niebla, que jamás se disipaba, apenas dejaba ver algunos de árboles secos que fueran hace poco de ho­jas y de frutos y pájaros.

En cada árbol había un castigado. Muggles y magos, todos los que intentaron burlar los mandatos del nuevo amo eran ahora esqueletos abrazados a un tronco.

Un débil quejido obligó a Rabastan Lestrange a girar la cabeza buscando el origen del lamento. Lo encontró sin dificultad, pero la niebla la obligó a acercarse mucho para poder distin­guir el rostro del reciente condenado. Amarrado a un árbol, Allman Avery agonizaba. El mortífago estaba desnudo y lacerado y era obvio que acabaría, igual que los antiguos residentes del páramo, como un esqueleto sin ran­go. El final de Avery estaba tan cerca que las alimañas ya se atrevían a empollar entre los dedos de sus pies. El mago entreabrió los ojos y suplicó por agua.

Lestrange lo miró durante un largo rato.

- Le fallaste al Amo en la Antártida. Aplaca tu sed con eso -le dijo.

Y siguió viaje.

En su camino al monte, se cruzó con una colum­na de hombres que se dirigían a cavar la roca o la tierra. Los mineros, pertenecían a la más baja condición en la escala de vasallaje, iban en busca del metal para las armas y de las riquezas con que el Amo premiaba la fidelidad. El látigo del castigador que los conducía chasqueó en el aire ordenando sin palabras que apresuraran la marcha.

Lestrange continuó, fijos los ojos en el monte que aparecía más alto y oscuro que ninguno.

Eran muchos los esclavos muggles que habitaban en las inmediaciones del volcán, trabajando en los preparativos de la guerra que se avecinaba y en las suntuosidades que demandan los magos y brujas que estaban some­tidos a la voluntad del Amo.

Al llegar a la cueva que conducía a las profundidades de la montaña, la noche pareció caer en pleno día.

Rabastan Lestrange caminó hacia el agujero en la piedra. El frío sobrenatural que salía de la gruta y el olor fétido que emanaba del interior lo obligaron a fruncir la nariz, pero de todas maneras siguió avanzando por el piso encharcado y el lúgubre túnel.

A quince minutos de marcha, el túnel se abrió en una enorme caverna impregnada de un olor acre y de una luz amarillenta generada por cientos de velas encendidas.

El Amo no quería otro castillo o fortaleza que no fuera su monte, ningún trono que el hueco de piedra donde aún se conser­va el calor de la lava que hervía en sus entrañas.

Una empi­nada escalera de piedra llega hasta su trono.

El calor que irradiaba obligó al mortífago a quitarse la capa que lo cubría. Al llegar a los pies del trono se arrodilló y esperó con la cabeza inclinada que el Amo hablara.

El Amo disponía de una voz que podía alterar a su antojo. Ahora le hablaba a Rabastan con un susurro sereno, casi inaudible.

- Cuando me despertaron, no eran más que un grupo de fracasados escondidos en los más oscuros recovecos masticando una incierta venganza. Yo los reuní y los organicé. Yo les di un nuevo propósito. El que tú llamas Voldemort quiso instaurar un nuevo orden. Pero su error fue no comprender que para ello es necesaria la aniquilación total de la especie humana. Para sembrar un terreno invadido por la mala hierba hace falta destruir con el fuego todo lo anterior para que germine una nueva cosecha. Nosotros traeremos el fuego sobre la tierra y seremos el germen de una nueva humanidad. El que tú llamas Voldemort nunca hubiera podido imponer su orden sobre estas criaturas, sin extirpar antes sus raíces. Estas criaturas hacen buenos muertos pero malos esclavos. Cuando la muerte reine sobre cada rincón de la Tierra, entonces, yo y mis hermanos nos erguiremos sobre el mundo como los únicos Supremos.

El mortífago hizo un torpe ademán para aceptar los pensamientos del Amo.

- Dime que deseas de mí, Amo –suplicó sin levantar la mirada.

- Debes aprender a tener paciencia – repuso el Amo con aliento de humo -. ¿Que noticias me traes de las piedras malditas?

Rabastan Lestrange tragó saliva para enjugar su voz y habló:

- Aún no hay noticias de la que Avery perdió en la Antártida. El Ministerio de Magia está prestándole mayor atención al asunto después de que los aurores que enviaron fueran asesinados…

El Amo olisqueó al aire:

- Avery tampoco tenía paciencia… Desobedeció mis mandatos… Ahora tardará mucho en morir… Se irá secando de a poco hasta convertirse en polvo

Lestrange trago saliva y pasó brevemente la lengua por sus labios resecos.

Luego de una pausa que tanto pudo durar dos minutos como dos horas, la voz del Amo pidió:

- Continúa…

- He localizado a una persona que asegura tener en su poder una de las piedras malditas. Pide mucho oro para desprenderse de ella.

- Si la piedra es auténtica tendrá lo que pida. Tú encargarás de conseguirla para mí. Y también serás recompensado con largueza.

El mortífago reprimió rápidamente una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Obrando según tus consejos, seguimos trabajando para derrocar el gobierno de Kingsley Shackelbolt. Y lo que es mejor... vamos a lograr que, cuando eso suceda, el pueblo sonría.

Desde la humeante oscuridad que lo escondía de la vista, el Amo agregó:

- Me has informado que el ahora gobernante es amado por el pueblo.

El mortífago tragó saliva y asintió:

- Así es..., así es. Pero nuestro grupo sigue presionando para que siga resignando controles en favor de libertades. Ya está en marcha la campaña para la abolición del Estatuto del Secreto de los Magos. Sabemos de buena fuente que el Ministro Kinglsey nunca apoyará la iniciativa. Ha llegado al límite de su tolerancia. Pronto deberá comenzar a intentar poner orden y exigir el exacto cumplimiento de las leyes. Esto, añadido a nuestro trabajo, le acarreará rápi­damente el enojo del pueblo.

- Y ese descontento será la co­lumna que sostendrá nuestra victoria – comentó el Amo en un susurro cubierto de cenizas -. ¿Estas seguro de que el Ministro no cederá a la presión popular?

El mortífago inspiró profundamente antes de hablar:

- No lo hará.

- ¿Ni aun cuando vea que su gente se pone en contra de su autoridad? -preguntó el Amo.

- Ni aun así -respondió Lestrange -. Ninguna presión hará que renuncie a sus principios. El muy tonto es una persona que es fiel a sus valores. Claro que podríamos acelerar el proceso haciendo circular bolsas de oro entre las personas adecuadas…

- ¡No! – rugió el Amo. Y su voz fue como una llamarada quemante -. Todo deberá realizarse de acuerdo con el plan. Si debilitamos sus cimientos el Ministro caerá sólo por su propio peso. Busca la manera de que la Comunidad Mágica conozca la oposición del líder de tu grupo a tanto rigor. Así lograremos que la gente confíe en él.

- Eso ya está en marcha.

- En me­dio del descontento nuestra gente gritará: "¡Ay de nuestro pueblo, el Ministro Kingsley es inmisericorde. Parece un nuevo Señor Oscuro". Y lo dirán muy al­to, para que toda la gente lo oiga - y el humo que rodeaba al Amo fue una orden.

- Así se hará — afirmó el mortífago.

- He esperado siglos para concretar mi venganza.

El Amo aspiró profundo. Sus palabras salieron tiznadas de hollín y mal pronunciadas.

Pero hicieron que Rabastan Lestrange se le achicara el corazón por el miedo.

- No falles. Recuerda a Avery.


	11. Capitulo 11: Rolfie Grant

**ROLFIE GRANT**

Hermione restregó sus ojos buscando ahuyentar el ardor y el cansancio que nublaban su vista, y comenzó a releer por enésima el pergamino que tenía entre sus manos.

Su prolija caligrafía, ligeramente inclinada, fluía naturalmente sobre el papel como una bailarina al compás de la música.

El Proyecto original había sido presentado por Rolfie Grant varios meses atrás, y Hermione se había sentido atraída tanto por sus ideas como por su magnética personalidad.

**Proyecto de Ley para la modificación del  
****Estatuto Internacional del Secreto de los Brujos**

_Durante años, el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto de los Brujos ha mantenido en secreto nuestra existencia del resto de los seres humanos._

_Fueron varios los acontecimientos que contribuyeron a su introducción en 1692._

_En la época en que esta ley fue aprobada, nadie discutía su necesidad, ya que los magos y las brujas estaban siendo perseguidos y eran rechazados por la sociedad muggle en su conjunto._

_El miedo que provocaban nuestros poderes, llevó a juicios, torturas y supuestas quemas de brujas – aunque en realidad a los únicos que se asesinó fueron a pobres muggles inocentes- por lo que el secreto de nuestra existencia fue una medida para protección de los mismos muggles._

_Algunos muggles inescrupulosos, conscientes de nuestra existencia, creían posible arrebatarnos nuestro poder o forzarnos a utilizarlo para sus propios intereses mezquinos._

_Tampoco debe olvidarse el fracaso de la delegación del Ministerio de Magia ante los reyes muggles (Guillermo y María) para obtener la protección de las leyes muggles_

Hermione hizo una pausa en la lectura para ahogar un bostezo.

- Figgy¿podrías alcanzarme una taza de café, por favor?

Figgy comenzó a jugar con sus manos como hacía cada vez que se ponía nerviosa.

- La señorita Hermione ya ha bebido cinco tazas de café en lo que va de la mañana. No creo que esto sea bueno para salud.

El rostro de la muchacha esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

- Tienes razón, Figgy. Tráeme un té.

El calor de la taza pareció devolverle las fuerzas. Luego de beber un par de sorbos continuó leyendo:

_Hoy, en pleno siglo XXI, creemos que los tiempos han cambiado, tanto para magos como para muggles, y que nos encontramos en una encrucijada histórica donde el camino que tomemos determinará el futuro de la comunidad mágica._

_La reciente guerra contra el Innombrable nos ha hecho tomar conciencia, de un modo especialmente doloroso, de los peligros que encierra seguir sosteniendo en secreto nuestra identidad: la convicciones de amplios sectores de la Comunidad Mágica de que representamos una casta privilegiada, separada del resto de los seres vivientes, que debe guardar celosamente su poder como si se tratara de un privilegio que nos hace superiores a resto de los seres vivientes, y no de un don que debe ser puesto al servicio de la humanidad._

_Proponemos que gradual, pero sostenidamente, deben darse los pasos necesarios que los muggles tomen conocimiento de la existencia del Mundo Mágico._

_Un mayor acercamiento entre magos y muggles permitirá una convivencia pacifica y fructífera para ambos._

_Todos los seres humanos somos iguales y gozamos, independientemente de nuestras habilidades, de similares derechos y responsabilidades._

_**Artículo 1**: Proponemos que la asignatura Estudios Muggles del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería sea obligatoria para todos los magos de sangre pura o hijos de magos sin ascendencia muggle inmediata. También proponemos que los alumnos compartan una jornada de actividad con sus pares muggles, sin realizar magia, como una manera de comprender las limitaciones a las que están sometidos, pero también como un reconocimiento del ingenio y la creatividad han sabido desarrollar para superarlas._

_**Artículo 2: **Se entregarán incentivos económicos a aquellos magos y/o brujas de sangre pura que se casen con magos y/o brujas nacidos de muggles…_

- ¿Cómo se encuentra la brujita más inteligente de toda la comunidad mágica

Hermione se sonrojó no sólo por el cumplido, sino también porque había reconocido de quien provenía.

- Buenos días, señor Grant.

- Rolfie. Ya te hecho dicho cientos de veces, que me digas Rolfie – el político sonrió y, por un instante, su rostro lució exactamente igual a la imagen que aparecía en los anuncios.

- Supongo que esos papeles que estabas leyendo con tanta concentración son nuestro proyecto de ley¿o me equivoco?

- No, no se equivoca. He estado trabajando muchas horas en él, pero creo que por fin, con las modificaciones que le he realizado, tenemos muchas probabilidades que el Ministro Shackelbolt lo apruebe.

- ¿Modificaciones? - la voz de Rolfie Grant sonó dolorida con una pizca de decepción -. Creí que habíamos acordado que este era el momento histórico adecuado para hacer valer nuestras ideas, Hermione.

La joven se mordió el labio.

- Lo sé. Pero luego de releer el Proyecto que me presentó, creí que lo más prudente era realizar las modificaciones gradualmente. Los cambios radicales tienden a asustar a la gente.

- Hermione… Hermione… - esta vez la voz de Rolfie sonaba como la de un maestro comprensivo enseñándole a un alumno poco dotado -. Una vez que las nuevas leyes hayan sido aprobadas, nadie querrá saber nada de volver a cambiarlas por un largo tiempo. Recuerda que el Estatuto que intentamos actualizar han estado vigente por mas de 300 años. No debemos hacer las cosas a medias.

Hermione exhaló un suspiró de frustración mientras dejaba caer sus brazos al costado de su cuerpo.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero el Ministro Shackelbolt, ni siquiera considerará nuestro proyecto si no…

- Ministro _provisorio_ – Rolfie hizo una pausa para recalcar la última palabra -. Ministro provisorio. Que no se te olvide. Y tampoco debemos dejar que él lo olvide. No queremos otro Señor Oscuro en el poder ¿eh?

Rolfie le hizo un guiño a Hermione y sonrió mostrando su impecable dentadura.

- ¡Oh, yo no me preocuparía en ese sentido! No creo que el Ministro tenga esa clase de pretensiones.

- Nunca se sabe. Muchas personas pensaban que Tom Riddle era un joven encantador que no representaba un peligro para nadie.

Rolfie hizo una pausa que aprovechó para inspeccionar las uñas de su mano derecha.

- Las imágenes del horror que hemos vivido ahora aun se encuentran frescas en la memoria de la gente. Hay que aprovechar eso para producir cambios radicales en el modo de pensar de nuestra gente. Y la mejor manera de hacerlo es contar con leyes que impidan que surja un nuevo Señor Oscuro y la división entre sangre pura y sangre impura.

- También debemos buscar un nuevo entendimiento entre todas las criaturas mágicas y no mágicas.

Rolfie sacó un pañuelo de seda del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo llevó por un momento su rostro para evitar responder.

- No es momento para medias tintas. Si dejamos que el tiempo transcurra y la gente olvide lo que sucedió, habremos desperdiciado una oportunidad histórica. Hay que golpear ahora que el hierro esta caliente y es maleable.

- El Ministro nunca aceptará algo como lo que propone, señor Grant.

- Un Ministro, y mucho menos uno provisorio, no es el pueblo. Debemos presionar hasta que escuche la voz del pueblo que reclama un cambio de conciencia.

Hermione pasó sus manos por el rostro buscando apartar de sí las señales de cansancio que no la dejaban pensar con claridad.

- No lo sé - dijo, por fin -. No estoy segura.

Rolfie se acercó a ella y posó suavemente una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha.

- ¿Dónde está es brujita valiente que venció al Innombrable?

- ¡No debería darme tanto crédito! Fue Harry quien lo venció – los colores había acudido a las mejillas de Hermione -. Yo sólo estuve allí ayudando un poco.

- Según he leído, hiciste mucho más que eso. En realidad, gran parte del triunfo que se le atribuye al joven Potter ha sido obra tuya. Sin tu colaboración, sin tus profundos conocimientos de magia, sin tu brillante mente ordenando y descifrando todo, el Innombrable nunca hubiera caído.

- No debería dar crédito a todo lo que escribió Rita Skeeter en su libro…

- Ya lo sé. A mí tampoco me agrada, pero creo que en este caso no ha hecho más que reflejar la verdad...

Hermione miró a Rolfie Grant directamente a los ojos, y enseguida desvió la mirada, ruborizada.

Lo que Rolfie estaba diciendo no era más que expresar en voz alta muchos de los pensamientos que anidaban en lo más profundo de su corazón. Ella también creía que la comunidad mágica no le había dado a ella y a Ron el reconocimiento que realmente merecían. Harry nunca se había preocupado por aclarar el papel decisivo que ambos había jugado en la derrota de Lord Voldemort apoderándose de todo el crédito.

Rolfie alzó una ceja y sonrió levemente.

Sabía que no debía presionar a la muchacha. Por eso, guardó silencio esperando que ella se tomara el tiempo necesario para procesar la conversación.

- Tendré que empezar todo de nuevo – dijo por fin -. Y eso, no significará más que un nuevo retraso.

- Puedes presentar el proyecto original que realizamos en nuestro grupo. Si bien no está a la altura de lo que tú podrías lograr, al menos debes concedernos que está bien redactado y que va directamente al punto.

- Es verdad, pero hay cuestiones formales que deben cumplirse y deben agregarse los apartados sobre las otras criaturas mágicas…

- Nada que no puedas realizar en un par días…

Y tomando el rostro de la joven entre sus manos susurró.

- Tengo plena confianza en ti, mi querida muchacha.

Dos lágrimas rodaron por la mejilla de Hermione y, sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, Rolfie la tomó entre sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza.

Hermione recostó la cabeza en el hombro del político y cerró los ojos un instante deseando que todos sus problemas y preocupaciones desaparecieran.

Cuando abrió los ojos, un rostro color bermellón observaba la escena con expresión dolorida desde la puerta abierta del despacho.

- ¡Vaya, no tardaste mucho en reemplazarme¡Me alegro de que al fin encontraras alguien lo suficientemente maduro e importante para ti!

- ¡Ron, espera no es lo que tú crees…!

Pero, él se alejó apresuradamente y desapareció de la vista, antes de que Hermione lo pudiera alcanzar.


	12. Capítulo 12: Fracaso en Sicilia

**CAPÍTULO DOCE**

**FRACASO EN SICILIA**

Maravillosa. Así es Sicilia. "La Sicilia", pronunciando la "c" como "ch", al estilo italiano.

Harry apenas prestaba atención a las palabras del guía turístico que explicaba los detalles del paisaje por el que avanzaba el micro en el que Harry, Malosetti, Williamson y un incómodo Mundungus Fletcher habían decidido viajar.

Todos habían acordado en hacerse pasar por unos turistas ingleses. Con ello esperaban distraer la atención de los posibles espías que vigilaran los medios comunes de transporte de los magos.

Si el grupo mortífago estaba tan bien organizado como Malfoy aseguraba, ninguna precaución resultaba pequeña.

Harry volvió a correr un mechón de cabello rubio que caía sobre su rostro. Si bien el Departamento de Furtividad y Rastreo había realizado un buen trabajo disfrazando sus rasgos, aún le costaba reconocerse en el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo.

Allá adelante, el guía continuaba con sus interminables explicaciones.

¿Qué imágenes nos vienen a la cabeza cuando se piensa en la Sicilia? Inevitablemente, mafia: Don Corleone, pistolas, vendettas. Bandidos en cada esquina, sonrisas amenazadoras, hurtos repetidos e inevitables. También tradicionalismo católico severo: pueblitos de casas blancas, muy soleados, mujeres siempre vestidas de negro, familias que casan a sus hijas sin pedirles opinión, hombres aferrados a un exigente sentido del honor, y todo en un ambiente rural tercermundista.

Mundungus se removió inquieto en su asiento y Harry le pinchó el costado con su varita sólo para hacerle saber que no debía intentar nada.

Kreacher había logrado atraparlo en mucho menos tiempo que la vez anterior.

Kreacher ya conocía sus trucos – fue la sencilla explicación del elfo.

¿Qué quieres conmigo, Potter? – los ojos pequeños de Mundungus barrieron rápidamente la habitación en busca de una salida.

Que me ayudes en una misión.

Mis días de salvar al mundo terminaron. Ya no soy un miembro de la Orden Del Fénix. Mi deuda con Dumbledore ha sido pagada y no recuerdo tener asuntos pendientes contigo.

Kreacher balanceó la sartén sobre su pequeña cabeza y descargó un golpe justo entre los omóplatos del viejo rufián.

No debe dirigirse al amo en ese tono, ladrón.

Mundungus Fletcher lucía tan pequeño, sucio y desaliñado como el elfo en sus peores épocas.

Ahora que lo pienso… – dijo Harry fingiendo hacer memoria -, nunca denuncié el robo de mi propiedad. Estoy seguro de que no será difícil enviarte a Azkabán una buena temporada.

Mundungus tragó saliva. Sin embargo, no perdió tiempo en suplicar ni en intentar defenderse.

¿Qué deseas, Potter?

Entonces, Harry le había explicado brevemente que intentaban vender un artículo en el mercado negro y querían que él realizara los contactos preliminares. Sabiendo lo cobarde que era Mundungus evitó entrar en demasiados detalles.

El viejo ladrón no tuvo otra salida más que aceptar.

La voz del guía sacó a Harry de sus reflexiones.

La gente de Sicilia es sumamente agradable, cortés y cariñosa. También debo precisar que nadie los robará o intentará hacerlo. Es normal que los turistas se sientan un tanto paranoicos, por hacerse eco de los estereotipos y estén todo el tiempo a la defensiva, pero les aseguro que nada tienen que temer.

Harry pensó en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado que Ron y Hermione estuvieran a su lado en esos momentos.

El recuerdo de Ron le trajo a la mente lo que había comentado algo sobre los envíos que Sortilegios Weasley estaba realizando a Italia. Quizás fuera una coincidencia, pero decidió que la misma bien valía pedirle algunos detalles más.

Finalmente, el micro llegó a la estación y el grupo de magos esperó que todos los pasajeros descendieran antes de hacer lo propio.

La primera impresión de Sicilia fue el caos vial más grave que hubieran visto. No existía el menor orden, los peatones se movían entre los automóviles, los autobuses ganaban el paso a acelerones, cruzar por las esquinas era confiar la vida al azar, con vehículos apareciendo de cualquier sitio...

Y lo peor de todo: las vespas. Había ejércitos de motonetas invadiéndolo todo, con su estrepitoso zumbido, cruzándose a coches y peatones, en sentido contrario o, de plano, en sentido transversal.

Harry estaba seguro de que el tío Vernon y la tía Petunia habrían odiado Sicilia con cada fibra de su ser.

Finalmente, luego de un viaje de pesadilla en un taxi, llegaron al sitio de reunión convenido, en el casco viejo de la ciudad, a un lado de la estación del ferrocarril. Un deslucido letrero rezaba "Hotel Vitoria", aunque en realidad se trataba una pensión sencilla, sin el menor gusto, con baño comunitario, instalada en el primer piso de un edificio antiguo.

Bienvenidos. Es un honor recibir a tan ilustres personajes en esta humildes morada - saludó un hombre pequeño de pelo ensortijado y espeso mostacho -. Soy Luigi. ¿Quién de ustedes es Potter?

Harry se adelantó y estrechó la mano del mago italiano.

¡Alla Madonna! ¡Han hecho un buen trabajo contigo ragazzo! No luces para nada como en tus fotos.

Todos sonrieron.

Supongo que estarán hambrientos y cansados. Han preparado pasta acompañada con un buen vino. Luego les mostraran sus habitaciones.

Harry dijo:

¿Hay alguna chimenea que pueda utilizar?

Luigi asintió y haciendo un ademán con el brazo dijo:

Por aquí.

No se trataba de una chimenea propiamente dicha, en todo caso no era parecida a ninguna que Harry hubiera visto en Inglaterra, sino más bien de un precario hogar de ladrillos. Pero, al menos estaba conectado a la red flú.

Harry esperó hasta que Luigi hubiera salido de la habitación y luego sacando su varita murmuró: "Muffliatio".

Recién entonces tomó un puñado de polvos y los arrojó en el pequeño fuego que ardía sobre el suelo enladrillado.

Luego, metiendo la cabeza en las llamas verdes gritó:

¡¡HOLA!! ¿Alguien allí?

Durante unos instantes no escuchó nada. Harry volvió a repetir el llamado y entonces oyó unos pasos apresurados acercarse hasta la chimenea.

¡Cielos, Harry! ¿Realmente eres tú? Por un momento creí que George me estaba gastando una broma. ¿Qué sucede, amigo? ¿Qué le sucedió a tu cab…?

Harry llevó un dedo a sus labios indicándole a Ron que guardara silencio.

Ron tardó un par de segundos en comprender lo que Harry le pedía y luego asintió indicándole que había entendido.

Harry había estado pensando muy bien en lo que le diría a su amigo.

Escucha con atención. No estoy seguro de que está comunicación no esté siendo vigilada. Evita mencionar nombres o cualquier otro dato.

Ron volvió a asentir.

Necesito que me des las señas del lugar al que realizan los envíos de sus artículos en Italia.

¿Por qué? ¿Piensas que puede…? ¡Oh, lo siento! Iré a buscar lo que me pides.

Unos instantes después regresó con un grueso atado de pergaminos.

Veamos, Italia… Italia.¡Aquí está! Via Giusseppe Garibaldi 245, Messina, Sicilia!

¿A nombre de quién van dirigidos?

Es un nombre extraño… Astanbra Eglantres.

Gracias, amigo.

¡Oye! Si llegas a necesitar mi ayuda, no dudes en llamarle y estaré a tu lado en un instante. Será como en los viejos tiempos.

Harry sonrió.

No esperaba menos de ti. Gracias.

Luego de cenar, Harry fue conducido a su habitación. Una vez que Luigi se retiró colocó su baúl encima del escritorio y comenzó a acomodar sus prendas en el armario. Después extrajo el bolsito peludo de piel de topo que colgaba de su cuello y sacó de su interior la capa invisible y la única piedra antigua que quedaba en el Departamento de Misterios.

La examinó con cuidado a la luz de su varita. Los caracteres que cubrían toda su superficie, le resultaba totalmente incomprensibles. Seguramente Hermione podría haber encontrado algún libro que le diera una pista sobre el significado de los mismos. Pero, dado el estado de sus relaciones con Ron y su ocupadísima agenda laboral no había querido molestarla.

Mientras se desnudaba, pensó que la misión dependía de la habilidad de Mundungus de establecer contacto con alguien del bajo mundo y de las capacidades idiomáticas de Mervin. Un bribón y un cobarde.

Ambos recorrerían los barrios bajos de la ciudad mientras Harry los seguía con su capa invisible.

Williamson seguiría haciéndose pasar por un turista y se movería por separado actuando como respaldo en caso de que algo fallara.

Antes de dormirse, colocó los hechizos protectores que se había habituado a utilizar desde los días en que Ron, Hermione y él acampaban en los bosques en busca de horcruxes.

Mientras conciliaba el sueño, pensó si no les ahorraría tiempo darle un vistazo al 245 de la via Giuseppe Garibaldi.

_***_

Durante varios días, Mervin y Mundungus recorrieron las calles de Sicilia, hasta volverse parte del paisaje. Poco a poco, y gracias a distribuir estratégicamente algunos galleons, lograron ir ascendiendo en la escala de contactos, hasta obtener la dirección de un bar donde supuestamente solían reunirse ciertos personajes importantes interesados en la adquisición de artículos oscuros.

Harry iba siempre con ellos, escondido debajo de la capa invisible, listo para entrar en acción en cuanto algo se saliera mal.

La entrada del bar se encontraba en un oscuro y sucio callejón. El último contacto les había informado que el lugar sólo abría después del anochecer.

Una amplia arcada conducía a unos pocos y anchos escalones. Un pequeño globo de cris­tal derramaba su luz sobre las gastadas hojas de la puerta. Tomando coraje, Mervin accionó la manija y penetró en el lugar cuidando de hacerlo de manera que Harry pudiera entrar sin ser notado.

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, dejándolos en la oscuridad. Los ojos de Harry tardaron unos instantes en acostumbrarse a la penumbra. Alguien entonaba una antigua canzonetta con voz aguardentosa, y unas voces desafinadas se alzaban en coro.

Los parroquianos lanzaron grandes risotadas y aplausos cuando el canto cesó.

Los tres magos se encaminaron hacia el mostrador tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención. Algunos marginales se dieron vuelta para contemplarlos. Rostros duros bronceados por la intemperie. La mayoría volvió a sus asuntos sin prestarles demasiada atención.

Las paredes estaban revestidas con los más extraños y fascinantes artefactos. Figuras de hierro y madera, cabezas de animales disecados, antiguos anuncios publicitarios, redes y aparejos de pesca colgaban sin orden ni armonía cubriendo literalmente cada espacio vacío.

Un hombre desgarbado de rostro afilado se interpuso en su camino y clavó los ojos en Mundungus. Parecía esforzarse por recordar algo.

¿Posso aiutarlo? –preguntó Mervin con voz temblorosa.

El hombre, sin responder, continuó su camino.

Finalmente, a fuerza de codazos, lograron alcanzar la barra.

¿Qué le sirvo, stranieri? — preguntó un hombre bajo, gordo y calvo de piel rosada mientras pasaba un mu­groso trapo delante de ellos.

Cerco una persona – susurró Mervin acodándose en la barra.

Chi sono molte persone, come si chiama l'uomo chi voi cercate?.

Si chiama…

Harry que se había retirado a un rincón para evitar que alguien se topara con él, presa de una súbita inspiración se acercó lo más que pudo al oído de Mundungus y susurró: Astanbra Eglantres

Astanbra Eglantres – repitió Mundungus en voz alta.

El en­cargado escupió en el piso y preguntó:

Cosa desiderano?

Un par de individuos dejaron sus bebidas y fijaron sus miradas en ellos.

Servíle dos whiskies de fuego, Chapa — ordenó una voz ronca a sus espaldas -. Creo desde aquí podemos continuar en inglés, caballeros. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

Harry observó detenidamente las facciones del hombre que se había acercado. A pesar de la oscuridad reinante, estaba seguro de que no lo había visto nunca.

Estamos en posesión de cierta clase de mercancía que creemos que encontrarán valiosa – dijo Mundungus extrayendo la fotografía de la piedra y colocándola boca abajo sobre el mostrador.

El hombre la tomó la observó detenidamente durante varios minutos y volvió a colocarla sobre el mostrador.

¿Es auténtica?

Mundungus simuló sentirse ofendido.

¿Con quién piensan que están tratando? Sólo comercio con artículos de primera calidad

¿Cuánto pide?

Un inocultable brillo de codicia asomó a los ojos del viejo bribón.

Harry aferró la varita debajo de la capa invisible.

Si sabe de la clase de artículo que se trata estará de acuerdo conmigo en que vale todo lo que pidamos y más – susurró Mundungus.

El hombre estudió a los dos hombres durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

Mundungus lucía exactamente como lo que era. Mervin, por su parte, apenas podía disimular el temblor que le recorría el cuerpo, pero extrañamente eso le daba mayor credibilidad a la comedia que representaban.

¿Puedo preguntar cómo obtuvieron este artículo?

Mervin palideció, pero Mundungus soltó una corta risita y alzando las cejas respondió:

¿Acaso importa?

El hombre convino con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Mañana a la cinco en esta dirección – dijo por fin dejando una tarjeta sobre el mostrador. Y volvió a perderse entre la multitud.

Mundungus tomó la tarjeta y la leyó.

Harry no pudo evitar la tentación de espiar por encima de su hombro.

En letras impresas se leía claramente:

Collezionismo. Arte Antico

Via Giuseppe Garibaldi 245

****

¿Por qué no puedo acompañarlos, Potter? — preguntó por enésima vez Williamson —. Este asunto no me gusta nada. Podrían estar metiéndose directamente en una trampa.

Ya lo sé. Por eso, yo acompañaré a Mervin y a Mundungus escondido bajo la capa invisible.

El grupo se hallaba sentado en el interior de una camioneta muggle que Mervin había alquilado en una agencia. Hijo de padres muggles, Malosetti dominaba varias habilidades que habrían provocado la admiración del señor Weasley como la de conducir un automóvil. El auror los había guiado con seguridad a través del intenso tránsito italiano hasta un antiguo almacén que ostentaba el número 245 en la calle Giuseppe Garibaldi.

Un rótulo descolorido encima del arco de la puerta, anunciaba

"**Collezionismo, Arte Antico".**

Y en letras más pequeñas:

"Arte medievale, gotico, quattrocento, cinquecento, seicento".

La vecindad no era un sitio que inspirara sospechas. Montones de tiendas y almacenes; exhibían anuncios similares.

La calle estaba muy transitada por turistas y personas bien vestidas con maletines en busca de obras de arte.

Harry pensó que habían elegido una fachada muy inteligente.

Tú eres nuestro respaldo — le dijo Harry a Williamson antes de colocarse la capa invisible sobre la cabeza.

Como tú quieras —convino el auror —. Pero que conste que hay muchas cosas que no me gustan.

¡A mí tampoco! Por eso, a la primera señal de que algo no anda bien entrarás en acción.

¿Y cómo sabré si me necesitan?

Harry le entregó un galleon. El auror lo miró desconcertado.

Es un antiguo sistema de comunicación que ideamos en Hogwarts para comunicarnos sin ser descubiertos. Si sientes que el galleon se calienta será tu señal para entrar en acción.

Williamson observó el galleon con una sonrisa

Realmente ingenioso, Potter. Debo concederte eso.

El crédito corresponde a Hermione Granger. Fue su idea.

Y dirigiéndose a Mervin y Mundungus dijo:

Recuerden que es sólo una misión de reconocimiento. Si llega a haber algún mortífago conocido, nos retiramos lo antes posible y damos aviso al Cuartel general. No pierdan contacto con la piedra en ningún momento.

Los otros dos asintieron en silencio, dándole a entender que habían comprendido perfectamente:

Bien. Entremos y terminemos con esto.

Se apearon de la camioneta y atravesaron la estrecha acera que los separaba de la entrada del negocio. Ascendieron unos pocos escalones gastados y usaron el llamador de bronce.

Luego de aguardar algunos instantes, oyeron que alguien venía hacia la puerta.

La misma se abrió de un golpe y apareció en su umbral un tipo de rostro bronceado y negro mostacho. Los miró un instante y finalmente preguntó:

¿Qué se les ofrece? Estamos refaccionando y no atendemos al público.

Su hablar no mostraba el clásico acento del sur de Italia.

Con actitud algo torpe, que muchas veces le había sido útil, cuando suponía que sus interlocutores le tomarían por un infeliz, Mundungus extrajo la tarjeta y se la entregó.

Entren — exclamó el individuo lanzándoles una ojeada penetrante y dando un paso atrás, para dejar libre la entrada.

Harry ingresó lo más pegado que pudo al grupo y parpadeó para acostumbrarse a la penumbra que reinaba en el interior. El vestíbulo era muy reducido y polvoriento. Al fondo se veía una sala o local mucho más amplio en el que había varios hombres. Todos tenían rostros bronceados, cabello negro y denotaban poseer fuerte musculatura. La mayoría alzó la cabeza y miró a los recién llegados con rostros carentes de expresión.

Mervin, Mundungus y Harry aguardaron en silencio y, por fin, apareció de nuevo el tipo del bigote, saliendo por una puerta que se hallaba en el último extremo del vestíbulo.

El señor Eglantres los recibirá ahora — dijo escuetamente.

El hombre los condujo a través del vestíbulo, pasaron una puerta que cerró tras ellos y ahora Harry guiñó los ojos, pero por um motivo distinto que en la ocasión anterior. La nueva estancia era clara y soleada por demás. Quedó deslumbrado y transcurrieron unos instantes antes de que se diera cuenta de la persona que estaba sentada en una mecedora y que miraba intensamente a los recién llegados.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

Era Rabastan Lestrange.

Soy el señor Eglantres — dijo con voz lenta y suave, si bien con ligera entonación aguda—: ¿Puedo examinar la mercancía?

Primero queremos ver el dinero – intervino Mundungus antes de que nadie tuviera ocasión de decir nada más.

El mortífago sonrió complacido e hizo una leve seña a uno de los hombres que estaban parados detrás de él.

Debajo de la capa invisible, Harry tensó los músculos y sostuvo firmemente su varita.

El hombre salió de la habitación y regresó unos instantes después con una pesada bolsa de cuero, la cual depositó en manos de Lestrange.

Este la arrojó sobre la mesa. Un familiar tintineo resonó en la habitación.

Luego, mirando hacia Mundungus comentó:

Estoy seguro de que encontrará que el pago es extremadamente generoso.

Mundungus se adelantó y aflojó el cordel que cerraba la bolsa.

Sus ojos brillaron a la par del resplandor del oro.

¿Puedo ahora ver la mercancía? – el tono de voz del mortífago no había variado, sin embargo había un claro matiz perentorio.

Mervin buscó en el bolsillo interior de sus ropas muggles y extrajo un estuche de terciopelo que colocó sobre la mesa, junto a la bolsa de galleons.

No lo retire de esta habitación –advirtió Mundungus

Rabastan Lestrange hizo una seña, y uno de los hombres se adelantó, tomó el estuche de la mesa y se lo entregó.

El mortífago se levantó de la mecedora y se sentó frente a escritorio en un extremo de la pieza. De debajo de la mesa extrajo una caja pequeña y de ésta un extraño artefacto, que colocó en el centro de la mesa.

Rabastan Lestrange estaba absorto en la contemplación de la piedra.

Harry, que había esperado un examen tan minucioso, se felicitó por haber seguido el consejo de Harrison y traer la piedra auténtica con ellos.

El mortífago asintió con gesto satisfecho, mientras depositaba suavemente la piedra sobre el trozo de terciopelo.

Caballeros, creo que podemos dar por finalizada nuestra transacción.

Harry tocó el galleon falso con la punta de su varita lo más discretamente que pudo, y deseó que Williamson no encontrara mucha resistencia.

Luego, comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia sus dos compañeros que permanecían inmóviles, hasta el extremo que pareció que habían cesado de respirar.

Debes ganar tiempo - susurró al oído de Mundungus.

El bribón asintió levemente y en voz alta dijo:

Creo que esa piedra vale más que lo que hay en esta bolsa.

Transcurrieron unos segundos y por fin Rabastan Lestrange murmuró monótonamente:

La codicia es un vicio muy feo.

Los dos hombres que estaban a su lado, sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron a Mervin y Mundungus.

En realidad, yo creo que es bastante generosos… Mi amigo y yo tomaremos el dinero y nos largaremos de aquí… - comenzó a balbucear Mervin con la frente perlada de sudor.

¿En realidad pensaron que los íbamos a dejar salir así sin más para que alguien del Ministerio del Magia los apresara y contaran todo? – dijo Rabastan con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Mervin tragó saliva y balbuceó:

Nosotros nunca haríamos eso, se lo juro. Seremos dos tumbas.

Eso es justamente lo que serán. Pero no antes de que hayan servido al Amo - comentó el mortífago con una sonrisa escalofriante.

Totalmente fuera de sí, Mervin se puso a a gritar.

Nosotros somos aurores. Si eme hacen algo el Ministerio de Magia los perseguirá hasta enviarlos a Azkabán.

Un de los mortífagos sacó su varita y comenzó a gritar:

¡Incarce…!

En ese momento Harry salió de debajo de la capa invisible y gritó:

¡Stupefy! ¡Stupefy!

Dos rayos salieron de su varita derribando a los dos mortífagos que estaban junto a Rabastan Lestrange.

Una explosión hizo temblar el edificio y en seguida se escucharon claramente ruidos de pelea provenientes de la habitación contigua.

Lestrange hizo un rápido movimiento con la varita y bramó:

¡Serpensortia!

Hubo un estallido en la punta de su varita y salió una serpiente negra que cayó ante los dos atónitos hombres.

No te muevas, Mervin – advirtió Harry y por un momento deseo que aún pudiera hablar pársel. Un par de frases hubieran bastado para controlar al reptil.

Pero su habilidad había desaparecido luego de que se librara del trozo de alma que Voldemort accidentalmente había colocado en su interior.

La serpiente se elevó con un escalofriante siseo y con furia se lanzó hacia delante clavando sus colmillos en el antebrazo del aterrorizado Mervin.

Un segundo después, Harry aturdió a la serpiente, la cual salió volando a través de la habitación.

Antes de Harry pudiera reaccionar, Rabastan Lestrange lanzó algo en el aire y todo se volvió oscuro. Un sonoro "crack", retumbó en la oscuridad.

Harry gateó buscando llegar hasta el lugar don de se encontraba el auror caído.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación en que se encontraban saltó de sus bisagras y Harry escuchó la voz de Williamson.

¿Están bien? No puedo verlos.

Sí, respondió Harry – Utilizaron polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea.

Harry logró arrastrar a Mervin fuera de la habitación. El lugar donde la serpiente lo había mordido sangraba profusamente

Fue mordido por una serpiente – explicó Harry

Williamson, que también mostraba signos de pelea tardó sólo unos instantes en reaccionar.

Hay que llevarlo a un hospital antes de que el veneno surta efecto - dijo por fin -¿Dónde esta Fletcher?

Seguramente aprovechó la confusión para huir – Harry sintió una punzada en el pecho.

¡Ese maldito cobarde! Luego nos ocuparemos de él. ¿listo, Potter?

Unos segundos después los tres aurores desaparecían engullidos por la sofocante negrura.


	13. Capítulo 13: Piedras e Historias

**CAPÍTULO TRECE**

**LAS PIEDRAS ANTIGUAS**

Harry y Williamson se encontraban sentados en frente del escritorio de Geoff Harrison.

El jefe de aurores echaba humo de su puro como si fuera una chimenea, una señal indiscutible de su mal humor.

Repasemos los hechos una vez más, Potter – exclamó dejando a un lado los pergaminos que contenían el informe de la misión -. Ni bien reconociste a Rabastan Lestrange le enviaste la señal convenida a Williamson para que entrara en acción.

Harry asintió.

Geoff Harrison se volvió hacia Williamson.

Según el informe, tardaste más de cinco minutos en llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba Potter, Fletcher y Malosetti. ¿Qué te demoró?

Williamson se aclaró la garganta.

Poco después de que Potter, Malossetti y Fletcher ingresaran al local, entraron dos mortífagos prófugos, por lo que encontré más resistencia de la que esperaba. Luego de combatir con ellos logré reducirlos y…

¡Ya entendí, no hace falta que sigas! La piedra antigua quedó en poder de Lestrange, Fletcher huyó con el dinero. ¡Maldición, las cosas no podrían haber resultado peor! – masculló Harrison mordiendo el cigarro.

Asumo toda la responsabilidad por ello – dijo Harry con aspecto miserable.

Sentir pena por ti mismo no resolverá las cosas, Potter. Si alguien es responsable soy yo, no debí haberte puesto a cargo de una misión tan importante. Era obvio que aún no estabas listo.

Williamson no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Pondré un grupo a buscar a Fletcher. Aunque si en la bolsa que robó contenía tanto oro como dicen, estará escondido por una buena temporada – comentó Harrison.

Lo único bueno que salió de todo esto fue que confirmamos la existencia de un grupo organizado de mortífagos y que sabemos que andan detrás de esas piedras.

¿Qué hay de los mortífagos capturados? – preguntó Williamson.

Harrison sacó el cigarro de su boca y comentó:

Serán interrogados, por supuesto. Pero dudo que podamos obtener algo de ellos. Son pájaros de poca monta.

El jefe de aurores pasó una mano por su calva y se recostó en el sillón.

Malosetti se encuentra bien. Gracias a su rápida acción lograron administrarle el antídoto a tiempo. Por supuesto, que nada de eso hubiera sido necesario si ese inútil hubiera reaccionado como un auror y hubiera abatido a la serpiente en lugar de entrar en pánico…

El jefe de aurores suspiró resignado y continuó.

Sobra decir que cuando el grupo de choque llegó a local se encontraba completamente vacío. El bar que mencionan en su informe también fue abandonado. En resumen, no tenemos nada.

Nada de lo que su jefe le dijera podría hacer que Harry se sintiera peor de lo que ya se sentía.

Harrison continuó.

Necesitamos averiguar por qué los mortífagos están tan interesados en esas malditas piedras. Potter, ve a ver a Dusty, el cuidador del Departamento de Misterios y averigua todo lo que puedas sobre el asunto. Pueden retirarse.

***

Harry no sentía deseos de enfrentarse con el curador de la colección de artículos del Departamento de Misterios. La pérdida de la única piedra antigua que obraba en poder del Ministerio era algo imperdonable.

Su ánimo estaba por los suelos, y mucho más al saber sabía que merecería cada palabra que Dusty le dirigiera,

Un momento – dijo un mago pequeño de aspecto impecable sin levantar la vista de su mesa de trabajo – Estoy realizando una tarea sumamente delicada.

El mago se encontraba reclinado sobre un escritorio, con un extraño aparejo lleno de lentes de aumento ceñido a su frente. Mientras tanto movía su varita delicadamente casi rozando la superficie de una esfera de cristal que estaba rajada en varios lugares.

Finalmente, con expresión satisfecha se irguió y retirando la lente de aumento de su ojo se encaró con el recién llegado.

¿Que desea...? ¡Ah, es usted! ¡El huracán Potter!– exclamó Dusty y dándole la espalda tomó un trozo de lienzo con el que comenzó a limpiar cuidadosamente las lentes de artefacto que había quitado de su frente.

El aire de la oficina pareció congelarse.

Lo siento…

Sentirlo no hará que el valioso artefacto que extravió regrese a nuestro poder, como tampoco servirá que recuperar los cientos de profecías destrozadas, para reparar la totalidad de los giratiempos despedazados ni para revertir los destrozos provocados en tantos otros salones...

Mi vida y la de mis amigos se encontraban en riesgo. Debimos pelear contra un grupo de mortífagos. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué nos dejáramos matar para no destruir los artículos de su valiosa colección? – se defendió Harry con vehemencia.

Pero Dusty estaba lejos de sentirse comprensivo.

Una pelea que, según recuerdo, nunca hubiera tenido lugar, si usted no se hubiera dejado engañar por... bueno…, por Usted-Ya-Sabe-Quien Y, sólo para precisar los términos, no es mi colección, sino del Ministerio de Magia. Yo sólo soy el cuidador.

Harry decidió cambiar de estrategia.

Lo siento, de veras. Realmente lo lamento.

Dusty, aún de espaldas a Harry, replicó:

¿Sabe usted quien es el encargado de limpiar el desastre que usted y sus amigos han provocado?

Supongo que usted.

Supone bien. Me tomará por lo menos 20 años reparar los daños que han causado. Eso sin contar los objetos que se han perdido para siempre como la piedra antigua.

Harry sintió que esa conversación no lo conducía a nada productivo, por lo que decidió ir directamente a lo que le interesaba.

Quisiera saber para qué sirven las piedras robadas. Los mortífagos que las hurtaron parecían muy ansiosos por poner sus manos en ellas.

Dusty fingió no escuchar la pregunta y continuó frotando suavemente el paño sobre las lentes de aumento.

Por favor, podría ser importante... Me permitiría recuperarla.

El cuidador hizo una mueca de disgusto.

No son muchas las personas que valoran el trabajo que realizo. "Dusty pierde su vida limpiando objetos viejos e inútiles". Déjeme decirle que no todo en la vida de un mago es agitar la varita y producir bonitos encantamientos. No, señor... La búsqueda del conocimiento es tanto o más importante para el avance de nuestra comunidad como el andar sacudiendo varitas de aquí para allá.

La voz del cuidador había ido subiendo de tono hasta volver un grito agudo.

Las sociedades que no valoran su pasado son como árboles que descuidan sus raíces... No lo olvide nunca, señor Potter.

No, no lo haré.

Dusty dejó escapar un suspiro y dijo:

Las piedras antiguas son objetos extremadamente antiguos y raros... Únicos, me atrevería a decir.

¿De dónde provienen? ¿Quién las hizo? ¿Para qué sirven?

Dusty sacudió la cabeza, molesto.

Nunca llegará a ningún lado, si no tiene orden. Está realizando preguntas sin ton ni son. Veamos…. ¿De dónde provienen? Se encontraban aquí, en este lugar junto con el arco de piedra que se encuentra en la sala donde se estudia el Más allá... Le estoy diciendo todo esto porque entiendo que usted ya conoce estos lugares. Pero permítame recordarle que todo lo sucede en el Departamento de Misterios es absolutamente secreto y no debe ser divulgado bajo ningún concepto.

Harry hizo un gesto sobre su boca dando a entender que sus labios estaban sellado.

El cuidador continuó.

¿Quién las hizo? Nadie lo sabe. ¿Para qué sirven? Hasta donde se he podido averiguar, para nada.

¿Quién robó las otras tres piedras?

Dusty sacudió la cabeza.

No es mucho lo que puedo decirle al respecto. loLas piedras estaban protegidas por poderosos encantamientos. Probablemente fueran robadas por mortífagos durante el oscuro gobierno de Pius Thickness.

¿Sabe qué dice el texto que está grabado sobre su superficie?

Dusty metió las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y finalmente expresó con aire de derrota.

Los mejores lingüistas que poseemos, llevan años estudiando los signos, y aún no han logrado descubrir qué es lo que significan. Confiamos con el tiempo llegar a descifrar los caracteres y entonces las piedras revelen algunos de los misterios que guardan tan celosamente.

Entiendo - exclamó Harry desanimado -. Gracias

Antes de Harry dejara la habitación escuchó la voz del cuidador advirtiéndole.

Usted extravió una de esas piedras, Potter. Y espero que me la restituya.

*****

George cerró la gruesa puerta de madera tras de sí. Luego tocó la lustrosa madera con la punta de su varita y un grupo de cerrojos se corrieron de inmediato.

Ya es oficial. Hemos cerrado – dijo en un suspiro sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Mientras tanto, Ron separaba los galleons, sickles y knuts en pequeñas pilas y, de tanto en tanto, anotaba cuidadosamente las cantidades en un trozo de pergamino.

Hemos tenido un buen día, ¿qué opinas Ron?

Ron le hizo un gesto con la mano a su hermano mientras murmuraba cifras ininteligibles entre labios.

Finalmente con una sonrisa exclamó:

¡Cincuenta galleons más que en la venta de Navidad! La publicidad en El Profeta dio buenos resultados. A este paso creo que muy pronto podré mudarme de La Madriguera y alquilar mi propio apartamento.

George se quitó la túnica y la colgó en un pechero detrás del mostrador. Luego, tomó un banquito de tres patas y se sentó al lado de Ron.

¿Cuál es la prisa, hermanito? ¿Tan apurado estás por lavar tu ropa sucia, quemar tu propia comida y llegar todos los días a un cuarto vacío?

No… Yo pensaba en tener mi propio espacio. En poder hacer lo que quiera sin tener que pedir permiso o esconderme de mamá… Además, puedo llevar mi ropa sucia a mamá tal como haces tú. No entiendo, pensé que te alegrarías por mí…

George esbozó una sonrisa cansada y se quitó la oreja extensible del costado de su cara, dejando visible el agujero que años atrás le había producido Severus Snape.

No me hagas caso, Ron. A veces extraño a Fred y sé que a mamá le sucede algo similar, aunque no lo demuestre.

¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

Simplemente se me ocurrió que si La Madriguera queda cada vez más vacía, la ausencia de Fred se hará más notoria. Su muerte significó un duro golpe para mamá.

Lo sé. A veces cuando piensa que ya estoy dormido la escucho sollozar en la cocina mientras lava las cosas de la cena.

Ron exhaló un suspiró.

Creo que podré ahorrar un poco más de dinero si continúo viviendo en La Madriguera. Al menos por un tiempo.

George palmeó la espalda de su hermano.

Yo también pienso lo mismo.

Ron guardó las monedas en bolsas separadas de cuero y luego, él y su hermano se dirigieron a la parte trasera del negocio. En un rincón había una formidable caja fuerte y hacia allí se dirigieron. Una vez frente a ella, movieron sus varitas sobre la rueda de la combinación y la pesada puerta de hierro se abrió con un "clic". A continuación colocaron las bolsas repletas de monedas en el interior.

Mañana iré a Gringotts para depositar el dinero. No me gusta que haya tanto efectivo en el negocio – comentó George con preocupación mirando las hinchadas bolsas de monedas que ocupaban casi todo el espacio disponible.

Luego de cerrar la puerta de caja de seguridad y colocar nuevamente los encantamientos protectores, Ron y George se colocaron sus capas de viaje y se dirigieron hacia la puerta de salida.

En ese instante, las llamas de la chimenea crepitaron, iluminando la parte trasera del negocio con un resplandor verde azulado.

¿Y ahora qué? – exclamó Ron alzando los brazos al cielo.

Tranquilízate. Seguramente es mamá que quiere que le compremos algo para la cena.

Entonces, la voz de Harry rebotó en el negocio vacío.

¡Ron! ¿Estás allí? ¡Ron, soy yo Harry!

Ron se apresuró a llegar a la chimenea. Antes de ingresar en la parte trasera del negocio le gritó a su hermano.

No me esperes, George. Yo cerraré el negocio cuando termine de hablar con Harry.

George alzó su mano a modo de saludo y salió del negocio cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ron tomó uno de los banquitos que se encontraban detrás del mostrador y se acercó a la chimenea.

La cabeza de Harry resplandecía en medio de llamas esmeralda. En el rostro de Ron se dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

Estaba esperando que cerraran – dijo -. Sé lo ocupados que suelen y no quería molestarte mientras atiendes a los clientes. ¿Está George contigo?

No. Acaba de salir. Aún puedo alcanzarlo si quieres.

No. En realidad quería hablar contigo a solas. Por eso te pregunté.

¿Cómo fueron las cosas en Italia? ¿Atrapaste a los mortífagos?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron sorprendidos.

¿Cómo sabías…? ¿Acaso El Profeta publicó algo…?

Tranquilízate. Nadie ha dicho una sola palabra sobre el asunto. Pero debes concederme algo de crédito. Después de tanto tiempo he aprendido a saber cuando algo te preocupa. Ya le comenté a George que es probable que debamos suspender los envíos a Italia. ¿O me equivoco?

No. No te equivocas. Astanbra Eglantres no es otro que Rabastan Lestrange.

Ron soltó un silbido.

¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Peleaste con él? ¿Lo apresaste?

La frente de Harry se arrugó reflejando una profunda tristeza.

No. Escapó. Y lo que es peor, nos robó una piedra del Departamento de Misterios que había utilizado como carnada.

¿Una piedra? ¿Y qué hace?

Nadie lo sabe, pero los mortífagos estaban moviendo cielo y tierra para conseguirlas.

¡Guau! Cuéntame todo. Digo… si es que puedes.

La respuesta de Harry fue tan sincera como espontánea.

Ron, te he confiado mi vida. ¿Crees realmente que dudaría en confiarte algo por muy secreto que fuera?

Un agradable calor recorrió el cuerpo de Ron haciéndolo estremecer.

Durante la siguiente hora, Harry relató a Ron todo lo que había vivido en Italia, completando la información de tanto en tanto con las ocasionales preguntas que intercalaba su amigo.

Al finalizar, Harry sintió como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de sus espaldas. En ese instante, comprendió lo mucho que extrañaba esas conversaciones en las que podía relajarse y abrir su corazón sin miedos.

¿Cómo lo tomó Harrison? Papá dice que es un tanto cascarrabias, pero que no es mala persona.

No dijo nada que yo no me hubiera dicho a mí mismo antes.

¡No seas tan duro contigo mismo, Harry! No debes olvidar que sólo tienes 19 años y que esta fue tu primera misión.

Harry sacudió la cabeza con fuerza como si no quisiera seguir escuchando.

Debí prepararme mejor. Debí ser más cuidadoso. Por mi culpa, un hombre resultó herido y se ha perdido una valiosa antigüedad.

Por lo que sabes, esa piedra podría ser sólo un trozo de roca.

No lo creo. Los mortífagos las buscan, y debo averiguar para qué. De otra manera, Williamson no va a dejar que nadie olvide que él pudo más que el famoso Harry Potter.

Recuérdale que fuiste tú el que acabaste con el Innombrable. Nadie podrá nunca igualar esa hazaña.

No quiero vivir del pasado. En ese caso, sería mejor que escribiera libros y me dedicara a dar conferencias por el mundo como tantas veces me han propuesto. Debo demostrar que valgo por lo que soy no por lo que fui.

Tómatelo con calma, Harry, o terminarás como Hermione…

A veces me pongo a pensar si todo lo que logré no se lo debo en gran parte a ti y a ella…

¡Hasta que te diste cuenta…! - Ron soltó una carcajada y se palmeó las rodillas -. No creí que viviera para ver el día en que admitieras que me necesitas.

¡Ron!

¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Era broma! ¡Era broma!

Muy a su pesar, Harry se unió a las risas de su amigo.

Siempre podrás contar conmigo, pero en lo que se refiere a Hermione puedes darla por perdida – agregó Ron cuando las risas se apagaron.

¿A qué te refieres?

Hace unos días fue a su despacho a tratar de recomponer la relación y la encontré abrazada a Rolfie Grant.

¿Grant? ¿El político? ¿Hermione y ese político estaban abrazados? ¿Lo dices en serio?

Nunca bromearía con algo como eso, amigo. Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y él la tomaba por el talle. ¡Y pensar que había ido a verla para disculparme por lo de mi cumpleaños!

Harry no salía de su asombro, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

Al fin he comprendido el motivo de sus reuniones nocturnas y de sus imprevistas salidas. La muy traidora. Supongo que ella y ese politicucho se habrán reído de mí.

Ron exhaló un suspiro de resignación y encogiéndose de hombros dijo:

Suficiente de mis problemas. Cuéntame más sobre lo de Italia.

Me sorprendió, lo bien organizados que estaban esos mortífagos. No eran un grupo de magos derrotados y asustados deseando venganza. Lestrange se refirió a un Amo…

¡Cielos, Harry! – exclamó Ron -. Esto no luce nada bien. ¿Tú crees que puedan utilizar esas piedras para lograr que Tú–Sabes-Quien regrese de la muerte? Quizás sean horcruxes…

Ron, ¿Cuándo te acostumbrarás a decir "Voldemort"?

¿Cuál es la prisa? Apenas han transcurrido dos años desde que lo liquidaste… Y además, no has respondido a mi pregunta.

Harry exhaló un largo suspiro que hizo que las llamas esmeraldas se movieran.

Voldemort nunca tuvo las piedras en su poder. Lord Voldemort está muerto. Y ningún encantamiento puede hacer que regrese de la muerte. ¿Por qué se tomaron tantas molestias para robar esas piedras del Departamento de Misterios? ¿Por qué están gastando oro a manos llenas para recuperarlas? ¡Necesito averiguar para qué sirven!

¿Por qué no vamos a Hogwarts? Hermione siempre encontraba información útil en la Biblioteca… Aún lo sigue haciendo. Quizás podamos hablar con Binns, él sabe mucho sobre cosas antiguas. Seguramente, nos contará una historia larga y aburrida sobre las piedras… Si logramos escucharlo sin dormirnos, podremos obtener alguna información.

¿Podremos? ¿Estarías dispuesto a acompañarme?

¡Seguro! Aunque no he vuelto allí desde la batalla de Hogwarts. No quiero que me reclamen los exámenes que no rendí.

Ron, no tienes obligación de rendir los EXTASIS y lo sabes.

Díselo a Hermione. Si supiera que voy a Hogwarts sacaría el tema a colación en seguida.

¿Realmente crees que te ha dejado por Rolfie Grant?

El rostro de Ron reflejó una profunda pena.

Hermione y yo hemos terminado.

Lamento escucharlo. Siempre pensé que eran el uno para el otro.

***

¡Ron! ¡Apresúrate! – dijo Harry a media voz parapetado detrás de una armadura.

Pero su amigo parecía no es escucharlo. Rodeado de un grupo de estudiantes estaba disfrutando sinceramente sacarse fotos, firmar autógrafos y narrar viejas anécdotas.

¡Ron! Creo que seguiré solo. Si quieres puedes alcanzarme en el despacho de Binns.

¡Aguarda un instante! – Ron sacó una pila de tarjeta del bolsillo interior de su túnica y las repartió entre los estudiantes – No lo olviden, Sortilegios Weasley en el número 93 del Callejón Diagon. Presentando esta tarjeta obtienen un descuento especial en Sueño despiertos y salta clases. Pregunten por mí.

¡RON!

¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Ron terminó de estrechar las últimas manos, momentos antes de que el celador Filch apareciera en el fondo del corredor.

Lo siento, pero le prometí a George que haría publicidad entre los estudiantes.

Harry empujó a su amigo hacia delante.

¡Muévete! Y si vuelves a detenerte te dejaré solo.

No entiendo porque siempre te estas quejando de la atención de las gente. Yo me he acostumbrado tanto a esto que si mañana me volviera desconocido lo extrañaría.

Prueba vivirlo siete días a la semana, las veinticuatro horas del día, los 365 días del año y luego hablamos.

Ron se encogió de hombros y siguió a Harry mansamente hasta el despacho del profesor de Historia de la Magia.

Los dos jóvenes se detuvieron ante la entrada. Luego, Harry dio dos discretos golpes sobre la madera y esperó.

Una voz monótona y apagada respondió:

Pase.

La única luz de la habitación provenía del escritorio donde flotaba a una pulgada más o menos por encima de su silla una pequeña figura semi transparente.

Sobre la mesa había una pila de pergaminos – seguramente trabajos de estudiantes – que el profesor Binns leía con profunda concentración.

Las paredes del salón estaban literalmente cubiertas, de lado a lado y desde el piso hasta el techo, de libros.

Pero, la mayor sorpresa fue ver a un joven mago, sentado en un escritorio adyacente anotando, con pluma en mano las indicaciones que el fantasma le dictaba.

Beeties, Johanna: ha equivocado la fecha del inicio de la rebelión de los duendes. Los nombres de los líderes tampoco son correctos. Debería mejorar su redacción. Calificación Aceptable.

Harry tosió para hacer notar su presencia.

Binns pidió a su ayudante que retirara el pergamino y continuó leyendo el siguiente trabajo.

Profesor Binns — dijo Harry alzando la voz.

Sí, ya lo escuché — dijo el profesor sin alzar la vista — sólo quedan unos pocos trabajos más.

Harry y Ron observaron descorazonados la pila de pergaminos apilados en el escritorio delante del fantasma.

¡PROFESOR BINNS, SOY HARRY POTTER, TRABAJO EN EL MINISTERIO! ¡HE VENIDO PARA OBTENER INFORMACIÓN!

El fantasma se estremeció y alzó la vista mirando soñolientamente el espacio encima de la cabeza Harry.

Perkins, no hay necesidad de gritar.

Ron soltó una risita que se apresuró a disimular en una tos.

Mi nombre no es Perkins, sino Potter, profesor. Vine del Ministerio para hacerle unas breves preguntas.

Pasaron varios minutos de severo silencio.

Bien, pero que sea pronto. ¿En que puedo ayudarlo señor… - el profesor Binns parpadeó tratando de enfocar su mirada en Harry.

…Potter. Quería saber si podría decirme algo sobre estas piedras antiguas que fueron robadas del Ministerio… - y depositó las fotografías sobre el escritorio de Binns.

El fantasma apenas si les dedicó una rápida mirada.

¿Piedras…? Lo siento, señor Pester, pero soy historiador no arqueólogo. Mi área de competencia son los documentos antiguos, no las piedras.

Pensaba que quizás pudiera darme alguna indicación sobre su origen o función.

La ciencia histórica – dijo Binns con voz seca -. es una ciencia cuyo objeto es el pasado. Como toda ciencia se tiene que someter al método científico, que aunque no pueda aplicársele en todos los extremos como a las ciencias experimentales, sí puede hacerlo a un nivel equiparable a las llamadas Ciencias Sociales.

Harry y Ron sintieron un familiar sopor. Si Hermione hubiera estado allí, seguramente hubiera sabido como manejar la situación para obtener la información que deseaban, pero Harry no tenía su paciencia, ni sus conocimientos.

Profesor, podría informarme si existe alguna leyenda, mito o historia que me diera alguna pista sobre esta piedras …

El profesor Binns abrió sus ojos fantasmales horrorizado.

¿Leyendas? ¿Mitos? Señor Popper, ¿por quién me ha tomado? – y se aclaró la garganta produciendo un desagradable chirrido.

Harry iba a insistir una vez más, pero Ron tomándolo del brazo lo detuvo.

Déjame probar a mí – susurró -. Profesor Binns: ¿qué sabe sobre la Fundación del Ministerio de Magia?

¿El Ministerio de Magia? – dijo mirando a Ron y Harry con ojos empañados -. El Ministerio de Magia… Veamos… Sin duda ya sabe, señor…

Weasley.

…que antes del Ministerio de Magia, existió el Concilio Mágico. Barberus Bragge era el jefe del Concilio en 1269. Burdock Muldoon fue el jefe del Concilio Mágico en el siglo XIV seguido por Elfrida Clagg, a quien se conoce generalmente por ser más ilustrado que sus predecesores. Elfrida prohibió la caza del Snidget dorado, prohibió su uso en los partidos de Quidditch, y preparó una reserva para la protección del pequeño pájaro.

Nos interesa la Fundación del Ministerio, profesor – insistió Ron -. Con un vistazo general estará bien. No necesitamos demasiadas fechas o nombres…

Las fechas y los nombres son la esencia de la Historia. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí, el Concilio Mágico gastó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en intentar organizar a quien le estaba permitido formar parte del gobierno del mundo mágico. Se propusieron muchas definiciones sobre lo que constituía el Ser y lo que constituía la Bestia. Burdock Muldoon decidió que algo o alguien que caminara en dos patas era un Ser, y convocó a todos los seres a un Concilio para decidir las leyes. Los duendes se aprovecharon de esta definición y llenaron el concilio de todas las criaturas extrañas que pudieron encontrar que caminaran sobre dos piernas, desde Diricawls hasta duendecillos y trolls…

Profesor, si pudiera ir redondeando, no disponemos de mucho tiempo… - Harry y Ron se debatían entre el aburrimiento y la impaciencia.

Paciencia, señor Weasell, ya estoy llegando al punto. Primero debe conocer el contexto. La confederación internacional de magos se formó a finales de 1600. La persecución de magos crecía y se volvía más feroz y el consenso era que algo debía hacerse. La decisión fue que el Mundo Mágico rompería su contacto con el mundo muggle. Los problemas que esto traía eran enormes. ¿Como se esconde un dragón totalmente crecido, por ejemplo? Pero eventualmente, en 1692, la Confederación aprobó el Estatuto Internacional para el Secreto de la magia. Los ministerios de todos los países siguen este Código, y es quizás la ley más importante del mundo mágico. La Confederación sigue existiendo hoy y sigue manteniendo el Estatuto de Secreto, ocupándose de que las naciones lo cumplan cuidadosamente. La Confederación se reunió por primera vez en Francia. Su primer presidente supremo fue Pierre Bonaccord, pero la comunidad mágica de Liechtenstein objetó. Bonaccord quería darles derechos a los Trolls, lo que no sentó muy bien a los magos de Liechtenstein, que tienen problemas con los Trolls Montañosos…

Esto es inútil, Ron – susurró Harry con pesar -. Después de todo, no fue una buena idea venir aquí, Quizás en la biblioteca tengamos más suerte.

Binns, ajeno a todo, continuaba con su interminable perorata:

El Ministerio de Magia, llegó también durante el siglo XVII. Muchos lugares fueron ponderados al momento de elegir una sede. Los magos siempre han sentido predilección por los lugares de lo que emanan rastros de magia antigua. Baste decir que Stonehenge, en la llanura de Salisbury fue considerado seriamente como lugar de emplazamiento. Pero luego se desechó debido al interés que los muggles mostraban por el sitio, lo cual dificultaba su ocultamiento. Demasiados hechizos desmemorizantes y ninguna garantía de total efectividad.

El profesor Binns hizo una pausa como si necesitara recuperar el aliento o remojar sus labios fantasmales y luego continuó:.

Finalmente, se encontró un sitio en Londres, un terreno al que los muggles temían acercarse porque decían que se encontraba hechizado. Era un antiguo anfiteatro en el cuyo centro se alzaba un arco de piedra al que las crónicas de la época llaman el "arco de los susurros". El temor de los muggles y las leyendas que relacionaban el sitio con los Antiguos fueron los que decidieron al flamante Ministerio de Magia a elegir ese sitio para construir el edificio…

Disculpe, profesor – interrumpió Harry - ¿quiénes eran los Antiguos?

Binns parpadeó sorprendido por la interrupción. Pero, para su sorpresa, fue Ron quién respondió la pregunta.

Vamos, Harry. ¿realmente nunca has escuchado hablar de los Antiguos?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

A veces olvido que fuiste criado por muggles. Los Antiguos fueron quienes trajeron la magia a este mundo.


	14. Capítulo 14: Los Antiguos

**CAPÍTULO CATORCE**

**LOS ANTIGUOS**

¡Pamplinas! – exclamó el profesor Bins -. ¡Puras pamplinas! ¡Cuentos para niños, señor Grizzly!

Ron llevó una mano a su boca para esconder una sonrisa y. bajando la voz, le explicó a Harry.

La historia de los Antiguos no es la clase de historia documentada que el profesor Binns nos enseñaba, sino más bien la que los padres cuentan a sus hijos cuando les preguntan: "Mami, ¿por qué podemos hacer todas estas cosas extrañas?"

Ron había aflautado el tono de su voz imitando a un niño pequeño y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la primera vez que había realizado magia accidental. El horror y la furia que se habían reflejado en el rostro del tío Vernon era algo que nunca olvidaría.

Mientras tanto, el profesor Binns, habiendo perdido todo interés en el asunto, había regresado a la lectura de los trabajos de los alumnos.

¿Y qué les responden los padres a sus hijos? – preguntó Harry a Ron.

¡Shhhh! – chistó el fantasma sin levantar la vista.

Hay muchas versiones de la historia, pero los elementos comunes son que los Antiguos eran unos seres muy poderosos que hace muchísimos años descendieron de las estrellas. La gente los creyó dioses porque podían realizar proezas extraordinarias – explicó Ron en voz baja.

¿Proezas extraordinarias? ¿Quieres decir magia?

Ron asintió y continuó:

Estos seres no tardaron en descubrir lo atrasada que se encontraba la raza humana y decidieron esclavizarla, utilizándola para que los sirvieran y los adoraran como si fueran dioses. Algunos Antiguos, incluso, sintiéndose intrigados por los placeres de la carne, se mezclaron con las mujeres.

¿Se mezclaron? – preguntó Harry con ingenuidad.

Sí, ya sabes a lo que me refiero – explicó Ron haciendo un gesto obsceno con un movimiento de su mano -. Por supuesto, te estoy dando la versión para adultos.

Ya – Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Binns volvió a chistar pidiendo silencio.

Ron bajó un poco más la voz.

Como sea, de esas uniones a escondidas, nacieron niños que heredaron algunos de los poderes de los Primeros. La humanidad decidió que su mejor oportunidad residía en esconder estas habilidades de la vista de sus opresores. Aquellos que habían engendrado hijos e hijas con poderes mágicos comenzaron a mezclarlos entre sí, para mantener la pureza de la sangre y fortalecer sus habilidades.

¡Sangre pura!

Sí, supongo que sí… -dijo Ron pensativo -. No te olvides que, en realidad, se trata de una leyenda. Luego de muchos años, planes y ardides, confusión y temor, los descendientes… los sangre pura… organizaron una rebelión contra ellos. La guerra fue larga y dura. Diez años transcurrieron entre los primeros combates y el glorioso triunfo Hasta que al fin lograron destronarlos, quitándoles el cetro del mundo.

¿El cetro del mundo?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

Supongo que alguien puso ese elemento en el cuento para explicar el origen de las varitas. No olvides que se trata de una historia para niños, Harry. Yo en tu lugar no le buscaría demasiado significado.

Una vez que Ron finalizó de hablar, se hizo un profundo silencio en el salón, interrumpido únicamente por la monótona voz de Binns dictándole indicaciones a su asistente.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Harry preguntó:

¿Dónde puedo encontrar más información sobre los Antiguos? Tengo la corazonada de que esta historia podría ser la clave para descubrir para qué sirven las piedras robadas.

En cualquier librería, en la sección de cuentos infantiles, encontrarás variaciones de la historia que te acabo de contar, pero dudo que contengan más información que la que te he dado.

Binns carraspeó emitiendo un agudo chillido.

Si quieren perder su tiempo persiguiendo fantasías, seguramente en el Registro Mágico encontrarán lo que buscan. Pero debo advertirles que la información allí contenida dista mucho de ser confiable. Y ahora, por favor retírense, que con su parloteo me molesta y me han quitado demasiado tiempo.

Harry recogió las fotos que había colocado en el escritorio de Binns, y él y Ron salieron del despacho.

¿Crees que McGonagall sepa algo sobre el Registro Mágico?

Estamos en Hogwarts. Nada perdemos con preguntarle.

***

Por supuesto que sé lo que es el Registro Mágico, Potter, - McGonagall apoyó la taza vacía de té en el amplio escritorio de madera y continuó – Lo que no alcanzo a comprender es por qué deseas ir a ese lugar.

Lo siento, directora, pero no puedo decírselo… – repuso Harry

El rostro de McGonagall exhibió una sonrisa amarga.

Casi me había olvidado de tu gusto por la intriga y el misterio, Potter. No puedo decir que lo haya extrañado, sin embargo.

Profesora, yo… Se trata de un asunto del Ministerio espero que comprenda.

McGonagall lanzó un suspiro y se recostó contra el respaldo del sillón. Su expresión no era de enojo, sino de pena.

Después de todos estos años esperaba haberme hecho merecedora de tu confianza, Harry. Por supuesto que nunca aspiré a que tuvieras conmigo la misma relación que tuviste con Albus. Pero sí me hubiera gustado que confiaras en mí como lo hacías en él.

Harry apretó los labios con fuerza como queriendo impedir que lo que estaba por decir escapara de su boca, pero finalmente la necesidad de hablar fue más fuerte que él.

El profesor Dumbledore siempre confió en mí. Cuando era un chiquillo de once años y le advertí que alguien quería robar la piedra filosofal, no se burló de mí, ni me trató como a un loco. Desde entonces, siempre pude contar con él. Y, aunque nunca fue muy afecto a revelar sus planes, un rasgo que los dos tenemos en común, siempre me escuchó con atención y con respeto. Por eso, confiaba en él.

McGonagall se acomodó los anteojos y, por un breve instante, a Harry le pareció que en sus ojos brillaba una lágrima. Sin embargo, cuando habló su voz fue tan firme como siempre

Ya veo. No puedo cambiar el pasado, pero realmente me gustaría ganarme tu confianza, Harry.

Harry miró hacia la pared donde colgaban los retratos de los antiguos directores. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Dumbledore.

El antiguo director sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Harry posó la vista en McGonagall y explicó.

Hay un grupo de mortífagos en Italia que está detrás de unas piedras muy antiguas que fueron robadas del Departamento de Misterios. Tengo razones para pensar que esas piedras están conectadas de alguna manera con los Antiguos. Quiero ir al Registro Mágico para encontrar información que me permita relacionar todos estos hechos entre sí.

Nada en la expresión de la actual directora de Hogwarts, dejó traslucir lo que pensaba sobre la explicación de Harry.

Gracias – dijo por fin -. El Registro Mágico se encuentra protegido en el Tiempo Mágico.

¿Qué es el Tiempo Mágico?

Es algo difícil y largo de explicar. Sólo te diré que no es un lugar que exista en este mundo.

¿Es algo así como otra dimensión? – intervino Ron

Pueden imaginarlo así, si eso los ayuda a comprender. Para entrar o salir del tiempo mágico hay que realizar un complicado ritual que implica encierra una gran dosis de peligro. Es un camino que pocos se atreven a recorrer. Poca información es tan valiosa como para arriesgar la propia vida para obtenerla.

Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

McGonagall puso los ojos en blanco y exclamó:

Supuse que dirías algo por estilo. A veces te pareces tanto al personaje heroico que los medios han hecho de ti, que me asustas.

¿Conoce los detalles del ritual?

No los recuerdo todos de memoria, por supuesto. Yo nunca lo he realizado. Hay que beber una poción, y realizar un largo y complicado encantamiento. Estoy segura de que en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts hay un libro que lo explica con todo detalle. Si realmente estás decidido a realizarlo…

Lo estoy…

Le pediré a Horace y Filius que te ayuden. Dios sabe que Horace ha intentado tener una oportunidad como esta desde hace tiempo.

Estaba pensando que lo mejor sería que lo realizaras aquí en Hogwarts. No encontrarás lugar mejor provisto ni más seguro que este. Además, podremos ayudarte en caso de que algo se complicara.

Gracias, directora. Acepto su ofrecimiento.

***

Horace Slughorn, Filius Flitckwick, Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid, Ron permanecían sentados o parados alrededor de la gran cama situada sobre un estrado elevado en la que descansaba Harry.

A Ron le pareció que las velas que iluminaban el lugar despedían menos luz y que Harry tenía un aspecto cada vez más pálido, pero, al volverse hacia su amigo, hizo un esfuerzo para que en su rostro apareciera una expresión de confianza.

Descuida, Ron. Todo saldrá bien ­ le dijo.

Más te vale, porque Ginny me mataría si sabe que no hice nada para impedirte hacer esta locura.

McGonagall pareció aprobar las palabras de Ron

¿Estás preparado, mi valiente muchacho? – preguntó el profesor Slughorne.

Harry asintió.

Toma un buen sorbo de esta poción, Harry. Y mucha suerte.

Harry bebió dos largos tragos de la botellita que le ofrecía el jefe de Slyhterin y casi de inmediato sintió que un cansancio mortal se apoderaba de todos sus miembros.

Cierra los ojos y no luches contra el sueño. Déjate llevar, Harry – indicó Slughorne.

Harry hizo lo que le indicaban, extrañadamente no sentía miedo.

A través de la rendija de sus ojos, pudo ver al profesor Flitwick agitando la varita sobre su cuerpo mientras murmura palabras ininteligibles.

Inmediatamente, percibió que un poder se apoderaba de él y, por un momento, fue como si su cuerpo se hiciera más y más ligero, hasta que amenazó con verse arrastrado incluso por la brisa más ligera. Su visión se hizo borrosa, aunque oscuramente todavía veía a Flitwick, que parecía estar inclinado sobre él.

Entonces, sintió casi como si sus huesos se fundieran, como si su carne se disolviera y toda su mente y su espíritu se disiparan. Se abandonó a esta sensación, tal como había decidido hacer, y la carne se transformó entonces en algo similar al agua, con las venas y la sangre como hilillos coloreados de aire, con su esqueleto flotando como la plata fundida, para fluir hacia un túnel oscuro donde unas voces lo llamaban, lo conocían y trataban de consolarle, de asustarle, de decirle verdades que él no deseaba aprender.

Luego, el aire volvió a hacerse brillante y sintió a alguien a su lado, guiándole, con su mano sobre la suya, con su cuerpo convertido casi en su propio cuerpo, con su voz llena de confianza e incluso alegre, como la de alguien que se dirige al encuentro de un peligro con el que está familiarizado.

Cuando Harry sintió que sus huesos volvían a formarse y que su carne reasumía su peso y configuración familiares, palpó primero su rostro, y luego el resto de su cuerpo.

Presentaba resistencia al tacto. Su piel era tan suave, cálida y firme como siempre.

El aire llenaba sus pulmones, y podía sentir el pulso en su muñeca.

Fuera lo que fuese, no era un vapor nebuloso sino todo huesos, sangre y carne...

Conservaba la capacidad de pensar, sus emociones, sus recuerdos...

Todo parecía exactamente igual, salvo por un pequeño detalle: estaba completamente desnudo.

¿Dónde estaba?

Recorrió con la vista el paisaje: colinas, y más allá, la cadena de montañas más espléndida que hubiera visto. La profundidad, la sensación de inmensidad eran tan... reales. Era un hermoso día de sol. Algunas nubes surcaban perezosamente el cielo.

La temperatura, era agradable. El aire era claro y arrebatadoramente poblado de suaves fragancias.

¿Había sido transportado otro planeta? ¿A otra dimensión?

Se sentía demasiado aturdido para pensar con claridad.

Un sendero se abría paso entre la vegetación perdiéndose en la lejanía. Sintió el impulso de seguirlo y ver adónde conducía.

Recorrió la frondosa senda sin sentir señales de cansancio o fatiga. Una formidable edificación lo sorprendió en una vuelta del sendero. Estaba semi oculta entre la vegetación.

Comenzó a rodear el alto muro en busca de una entrada. Dos enormes portones metálicos cortaban la superficie del rugoso paredón.

Los portales eran impresionantes. La cabeza debía inclinarse mu­cho hacia atrás para distinguir la arcada donde terminaban.

Encima de ella un letrero de ma­dera labrada ennegrecido por el tiempo y la humedad rezaba: "REGISTRO MÁGICO".

Harry utilizó un llamador de bronce adosado en una de las puertas y esperó.

Luego, de un tiempo que se le hizo eterno, las puertas se abrieron revelando a un hombrecillo con rasgos de ave rapaz y cabellera plateada. Su mirada aguileña se posó en Harry, impenetrable.

Iba vestido de terciopelo y pareció un tanto divertido ante la reacción del joven.

Buenos días, bienvenido al Registro Mágico – saludó por fin y lo invitó a pasar con un leve asentimien­to.

El guardián no pareció asombrar por la desnudez de Harry y, una vez que penetró el umbral, le indicó un lugar donde podía encontrar ropa.

Una vez que se hubo vestido, Harry examinó con atención el sitio en el que se hallaba.

Una penumbra azulada lo cubría todo, insinuando apenas trazos de una escalinata de mármol y una galería de frescos poblados con figuras de ángeles y criaturas fa­bulosas.

Harry siguió al guardián a través de aquel corredor palaciego, hasta llegar a una gran sala circular donde una auténtica basílica de tinieblas yacía bajo una cúpula acu­chillada por haces de luz que pendían desde lo alto.

Este sitio está regido por la alta magia. La magia ordinaria que tú practicas no funciona en este lugar.

Harry asintió.

Un laberinto de corredores y estanterías repletas de libros ascendía desde la base hasta la cúspide, dibujando una colmena tramada de túneles, escalinatas, plataformas y puentes que dejaban adivinar una gigantesca biblioteca de geometría imposible.

Asombrado, Harry deambuló entre los entresijos de aquel laberinto que olía a papel viejo, a pol­vo y a magia. Dejó que su mano rozase las avenidas de lomos expuestos, atisbando, entre los tí­tulos desdibujados por el tiempo, palabras en lenguas que reconocía y decenas de otras que era incapaz de cata­logar.

"Si Hermione estuviera aquí sería imposible hacerla regresar" – pensó.

Finalmente, el guardián le sonrió y guiñándole el ojo preguntó

Aún no me has dicho tu nombre ni el motivo de tu visita, muchacho.

Disculpe, soy Harry. Harry Potter – dijo extendiendo su mano.

¡Ah! – el guardián emitió una exclamación de reconocimiento mientras estrecha la mano del joven.

Luego de estudiarlo cuidadosamente durante unos minutos, sentenció:

Por lo que el material que ha llegado al Registro cuenta sobre ti, esperaba otra cosa. No me mal interpretes. Lo digo como un cumplido.

Uno no debe creer en todo lo que lee.

Ese un buen consejo que se aplica todo lo que puedas encontrar aquí. Dime, Harry, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

Estoy buscando información sobre los Antiguos…

¡Ah! – volvió a exclamar el guardián, pero esta vez extasiado -. Los Antiguos… Curioso… Muy curioso…

Perdón – preguntó Harry – Pero, ¿qué es curioso?

El guardián fijo en Harry sus ojos saltones y vivaces.

Sucede que la última persona que llegó aquí también preguntó por los Antiguos.

Harry sintió que el corazón saltaba en su pecho.

¿Quién era? – preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Lord Voldemort, por supuesto.

***

Minerva McGonagall se inclinó hacia adelante y observó fijamente el rostro de Harry, pero éste aunque tenía los ojos abiertos, parecía no verla.

Tomó la mano del joven entre la suyas, como tratando de asegurarse de que la sangre aún corría por sus venas.

La respiración de Harry era lenta, rítmica y regular.

Por momentos sus labios se abrían como si intentara decir algo.

Horace Slughorne se inclinó sobre Harry pegó su oído a los labios del muchacho.

Probablemente sea algo parecido a cuando hablamos en sueños – sentenció.

McGonagall y Flitwick asintieron en silencio.

Entonces, Harry emitió un único grito y su respiración dejó de ser el movimiento regular que había sido hasta entonces. En lugar de eso se hizo superficial, casi inexistente.

La directora de Hogwarts examinó al joven con atención y observó con horror que sus ojos habían perdido el verde vibrante que tenían antes para convertirse en un blanco total.

¡Ya es suficiente! Nunca debí permitirle realizar esta tontería – dijo por fin, como llegando a una decisión largamente contenida -. Filius, ¿cómo lo traemos de vuelta?

No podemos. Sólo Harry puede volver desde el otro lado. Si rompemos el encantamiento estaríamos condenándolos a vivir en tiempo mágico para siempre.

***

¿Voldemort estuvo aquí investigando sobre los Antiguos?

El guardián asintió con gravedad.

¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso?

No sabría decirte. El Tiempo mágico transcurre de manera distinta al Tiempo solar.

¿Y usted le dio la información que solicitaba?

Sí. La información contenida en el Registro Mágico no puede ser negada a nadie por ningún motivo.

¿Ni siquiera al Mago Oscuro más terrible de todos los tiempos?

Mi querido muchacho, el problema de poner reglas es que estas son siempre arbitrarias e injustas según el lado desde el cual se las mire. ¿Quién podría determinar con absoluta justicia quién es digno de entrar a este Recinto y quién no?

Lord Voldemort era un ser absolutamente malvado. Estoy seguro que en eso todos estarían de acuerdo conmigo.

¿Estás seguro de qué es así, Harry? ¿Todos, absolutamente todos estarían de acuerdo contigo?

Sí, todos. Bah… Los mortífagos no. Pero ellos también eran malvados.

¡Ah, ya veo… ¿entonces deberían negarle el acceso al Registro Mágico también a ellos?

Sí – repuso Harry con vehemencia -. Entregarle información a ellos sería lo mismo que dársela a Lord Voldemort.

Ya hemos confeccionado una buena lista de prohibiciones. Lord Voldemort, mortífagos… ¿Qué hay de aquellos magos y brujas que sin ser mortífagos se mantenían en buenas relaciones con Lord Voldemort? ¿También debemos incluirlos?

Sí…Creo… - la voz de Harry no sonaba tan segura.

¿Y aquellos magos y brujas que sin ser mortífagos, ni ser malvados podrían divulgar información importante?

No entiendo…

Los periodistas, por ejemplo. ¿También debería negarle la entrada a Rita Skeeter?

Harry estuvo a punto de decir que sí pero su contuvo. En su lugar, se quedó pensativo.

Ya no pareces tan seguro como al principio – dijo al guardián rompiendo el silencio.

Creo que comienzo a comprender lo que quiso decir.

El guardián sonrió.

¿Podría mostrarme los documentos que hablen de los Antiguos? Me interesan en especial aquellos que hayan sido consultados por Voldemort.

No tenemos libros, ni pergaminos que hablen sobre los Antiguos…

¿Qué?

El guardián sacudió su cabeza divertido.

No he dicho que no haya información sobre los Antiguos, sino que no la encontrarías en documentos escritos, que es algo muy distinto.

Harry arqueó las cejas.

No entiendo…

Esa clase de información está guardada en la memoria.

¿En la memoria de quién? ¿Está refiriendo a los pensamientos que pueden verse en un Pensadero?

No, Harry. Hablo de algo mucho más básico. Hubo un tiempo, al principio de la Historia, en que los seres humanos eran tan primitivos que, si bien podían recordar los sucesos, no sabían hablar. Después, se inventó el lenguaje y sirvió para expresar recuerdos y transmitirlos de unas personas a otras. Por fin, vino la escritura, inventada en orden de registrar los recuerdos y transferirlos de generación en generación a lo largo del tiempo. Desde entonces, todos los avances tecnológicos han servido para ampliar la transferencia y el almacenamiento de recuerdos y facilitar el conocimiento de los datos deseados. Cuando se creó el Registro Mágicos vimos que era imposible guardar de manera eficiente toda la información existente, entonces decidimos volver a la memoria, al sistema básico de conservación del recuerdo sobre el que ha sido construido todo lo demás. ¿Lo comprendes?

Ni una palabra – admitió Harry.

Todos los recuerdos de las personas han sido grabados en la memoria planetaria, Todo este lugar es como un enorme banco de datos, al que puedo acudir para buscar alguna información particular que alguien haya sabido alguna vez.

¿Memoria planetaria? ¿Qué es eso?

Los seres no son los únicos que pueden almacenar información. Cantidades importantes de datos pueden estar, y de hecho lo están, almacenadas en cerebros animales, y en el tejido vegetal, y en la estructura mineral del planeta.

¿En las piedras? ¿Quiere decir en las rocas y en las montañas? .

Y, para cierta clase de datos, incluso en el mar.

Pero, ¿qué información pueden retener las cosas sin vida?

Una cantidad de datos inmensa. La mayor parte de la información total del Registro Mágico está en las piedras. Se necesita un poco más de tiempo para captar y restituir los recuerdos de las piedras, y por eso son las preferidas para almacenar datos muertos particulares, por decirlo así, que, normalmente, raras veces serán necesitados. Aquí es donde se encuentran los datos que tú me has pedido. Afortunadamente, como no hace mucho tiempo que accedí a esa información, me resultará sencillo encontrarla.

***

La respiración de Harry volvió a recuperar su ritmo regular y los tres magos presentes suspiraron aliviados.

Con toda la experiencia que poseo, nunca he sido testigo de nada similar – comentó Slughorne sin dirigirse a nadie en especial.

¿Por qué tendrás siempre que arriesgarse tanto? – comentó McGongall pasando su mano por la frente de Harry.

Creo que eso forma parte de su naturaleza. Ésa es la razón por la que logró hacer lo que hizo – repuso el profesor de pociones.

Tienes razón, Horace ­ convino McGonagall – Pero, si le pasara algo lo lamentaría tanto como si perdiera a un hijo.

La anciana directora suspiró, preocupada, preguntándose, una vez más si después de todo había sido prudente dejarlo realizar esto.

Adivinando sus pensamientos, Flitwick comentó:

No es momento para desesperarse.

Tienes razón ­ McGonagall hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse y luego se volvió a sentar junto a Harry.

***

Esto es lo que narran las crónicas de Raik Na Seem, padre de Ianto, Elric y Alnac. Los Antiguos eran unas enormes y espantosas criaturas que descendieron de unos astros desconocidos. Poseían habilidades y poderes hasta entonces nunca vistos que les permitían gobernar los elementos: Tierra, Agua, Aire y Fuego. Cada una de estas sustancias les permitía canalizar su poder. Pronto comprendieron que grado de evolución de la humanidad no era rival para sus habilidades y se apoderaron de la tierra esclavizando a toda la humanidad. Algunos de ellos, sin embargo, sintiéndose quizás intrigados por los placeres de la carne, se unieron a las hembras humanas. Y de esas uniones furtivas nacieron hombres y mujeres que heredaron algunos de los poderes de los Primeros. La oprimida humanidad decidió que su mejor oportunidad residía en esconder estas habilidades para proteger a su progenie con la esperanza de que sus descendientes pudieran aprender a desarrollar su poder y vencer a sus opresores. Aquellos que habían engendrado hijos e hijas con poderes mágicos comenzaron a emparejarlos entre sí, para mantener la pureza de la sangre y fortalecer sus habilidades. Los Cuatro Antiguos construyeron su residencia en la cima del monte R'leyh. En la cima del pico más alto del mundo habitan los dioses de la tierra, y no soportan que ningún hombre se jacte de haberlos visto. La fortaleza estaba protegida por toda clase de encantamientos. Los muros y los pilares estaban cubiertos de extraños jeroglíficos.

El guardián hizo una pausa y Harry aprovechó para preguntar.

¿Existe alguna imagen de esos signos que pueda observar?

El guardián negó con la cabeza y continuó:

Al se derrotados los hombres destruyeron todo rastro de los signos, salvo las llaves mágicas que, según se dice, fueron esculpidas especialmente para mantenerlos encerrados una vez que fueron derrotados.

¿Las llaves mágicas? ¿Podrían ser piedras?

La crónica de Raik Na Seem no lo especifica. En verdad, esta es la única mención que hace a las llaves.

Harry se quedó pensativo y luego abrió la boca para preguntar.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, el guardián dijo:

Sí, Lord Voldemort también preguntó por las piedras.

Luego, pasó la lengua por sus labios y continuó:

Los Antiguos han sido encerrados en lugares en donde los hombres no entran jamás. Está prohibido que se acerquen; pero si lo hacen, no podrán marcharse. Conviene que los hombres no lo sepan porque podrían obrar con imprudencia. A veces, en la quietud de la noche, los Antiguos sienten añoranza, de los lugares donde moraron una vez, y luchan con denuedo para liberarse de sus prisiones. Los hombres han sentido las lágrimas de los dioses, aunque creyeron que era lluvia y la nieve; y han oído sus suspiros en los quejumbrosos vientos matinales. Los hombres han escuchado sus bramidos de rabia e impotencia, aunque creyeron que era el estallido del volcán. Por eso, el sabio Raik Na Seem narra la leyenda de los Antiguos para disuadir a los hombres de acercarse a ciertos picos elevados por la noche cuando el cielo se nubla, porque la furia de los dioses encarcelados es terrible.

***

Durante más de un día y de una noche, McGonagall permaneció sentada, en compañía de Slughorne y Flitwick, con los ojos fijos en el cuerpo de Harry, que ocasionalmente se agitaba y murmuraba pero que, por lo demás, parecía hallarse sin vida. De tanto en tanto, McGonagall se incorporaba y posaba una mano sobre la frente de Harry, para luego regresar a su puesto, en silencio, sacudiendo tristemente la cabeza.

Se está muriendo ­susurró la directora- ¿verdad? ¿Qué podemos hacer por él?

Flitwick levantó una muñeca del muchacho casi sin peso y no pudo percibir el latido del pulso. Y fue en ese preciso momento, asombrosamente, cuando los ojos de Harry se transformaron de blanco en verde y miró a los presentes con su antigua expresión de inteligencia.

Entonces, su cuerpo se estremeció y pareció llenarse con una sola y enorme inspiración. Todo el color y la vida regresaron como una inundación al cuerpo de Harry, que pareció expandirse hasta recuperar su tamaño y vitalidad normales.

Ya sé para qué quieren las piedras los mortífagos.- la voz era apenas un susurro procedente de la boca reseca.


	15. Capítulo 15: Trío Reunido

**CAPÍTULO QUINCE: TRIO REUNIDO**

Harry intentó descender de la cama en la yacía, pero perdió el equilibrio y hubiera caído al suelo si Ron no lo hubiera tomado entre sus brazos.

¡Tómalo con calma, mi muchacho! – aconsejó Slughorne -. El cambio del tiempo mágico al tiempo normal suele producir un poco de desorientación y mareo. Te aconsejo que comas algo y duermas una buena siesta verás que luego de un sueño reparador te sentirás mejor.

¡No puedo descansar! ¡Debo advertir al Ministerio de inmediato del peligro que se avecina!

La Profesora McGonagall, que estaba de pié al lado de harry frunció el ceño con preocupación.

¿Peligro? ¿A qué te refieres, Harry?

Los Antiguos… - jadeó Harry – Son reales… Los mortífagos planean liberarlos. Quizás ya lo hayan hecho… No hay tiempo que perder…

La directora de Hogwarts echó a Harry una mirada de disgusto.

Potter… Por una vez en tu vida actúa con sensatez. Si la gente se burló de ti cuando anunciabas que el Innombrable había regresado… ¿Tienes idea de lo que dirán si comienzas a decir cosas como esa? Serás el hazmerreír de toda la comunidad mágica…

Ron, que mantenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amigo, murmuró:

McGonagall tiene razón, Harry. Nadie te creerá y le darás a Rita Skeeter tu cabeza servida en una bandeja. Te cortará en pedacitos, amigo.

No me importa lo que digan de mí… - repuso Harry con ofuscación.

Una actitud muy noble pero muy estúpida, Potter – acotó McGonagall -. Darle a la opinión pública motivos para que creer que te has vuelto loco o que intentas reavivar tu fama no le hará ningún bien a tu misión.

Escúchala, Harry.

Harry permaneció pensativo unos instantes sopesando lo que había escuchado y luego de un largo silencio preguntó:

¿Qué me aconsejan hacer?

McGonagall respondió de inmediato como si hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta y tuviera ya la respuesta preparada:

Descansa. Date un poco de tiempo para ver las cosas en perspectiva. Y si luego sigues creyendo que nos enfrentamos a un peligro real, habla discretamente con el Jefe de Aurores o mejor aún con el Ministro. Pero sé discreto, sólo Dios sabe lo que pasaría si la prensa se entera de esto.

Diplomacia, mi muchacho… Diplomacia, recuerda que se cazan más moscas con una gota de miel que con un barril de vinagre – opinó Horace Slughorne mientras arreglaba su bigote.

Harry era una persona de acción, y siempre le había irritado no hacer nada. Especialmente cuando estaba convencido que el peligro era inminente.

No creo que pueda darme el lujo de descasar y darle al asunto un par de días. Pero seré lo más discreto que pueda. ¿Podrías usar su chimenea, profesora? Quisiera llegar al Ministerio lo antes posible…

- Por supuesto – repuso la directora -. Pero, por amor de Dios… ¡Actúa con prudencia!

***

Déjame ver si entendí bien lo que afirmas, Potter – Harrison apretó su cigarro con tanta fuerza que Harry y Ron pensaron que lo partiría-. Tú estás convencido de que los mortífagos robaron las piedras del Departamento de Misterios para liberar a los Antiguos… ….

Harry y Ron asintieron.

Y cuando te refieres a los Antiguos hablas de los personajes que aparecen en los cuentos infantiles…

Toda leyenda encierra algo de verdad – se apresuró a acotar Harry.

Aún así, Potter. No esperarás que luego de todo lo que hemos atravesado en los últimos años ponga al Ministerio en estado de alertar diciendo que los monstruos infantiles se han escapado de los libros de cuentos. ¿Qué pruebas tienes?

Harry resopló con desesperación:

Poco antes de su caída, Voldemort estuvo en el registro mágico preguntando sobre los Antiguos y las piedras… ¿no cree que es demasiada casualidad que las piedras desaparecieran del Departamento de Misterios poco después? ¿No encuentra sospecho que los mortífagos aún estén tratando de obtenerlas sin escatimar en gastos?

La comunidad mágica toma la información proveniente de Registro Mágico apenas un poco más seriamente que la contenida en los libros infantiles. Y aún cuando creyera en tu palabra y el Innombrable hubiera ido a allí… El hecho de que él creyeran en esas leyendas no es prueba de que los Antiguos existan…

¿Y que hay de la piedras? – insistió Harry.

No tenemos idea de para qué sirven ni por qué lo mortífagos están interesados en obtenerlas. El hecho de que estén conectadas a los Antiguos es sólo una suposición tuya.

Williamson que había escuchado la conversación en silencio, desde el umbral de la puerta comentó con tono burlón:

No puedes gritar "que viene el lobo" cada vez que quieras atraer la atención hacia ti, Potter y esperar que la gente te crea.

La última vez que quise advertir a la comunidad mágica sobre el regreso de Voldemort nadie me creyó, y casi nos destruye a todos.

Eso es porque sólo te limitabas a repetir lo que Dumbledore te decía. Todo el mundo sabe que fuiste una de sus marionetas preferidas. Pero ahora el viejo está muerto y…

Harry sacó su varita y lanzó aturdidor a Williamson haciendo que cayera hacia atrás.

Antes de que pudiera incorporarse Harry se encontraba a un lado del auror caído apuntando directamente con su varita hacia su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no vas a darle un poco de lustre tus botas, Williamson? De tanto tener los pies apoyados sobre el escritorio han perdido su brillo.

Y acercando su rostro hacia el auror murmuró en un tono que solo ellos pudieran escuchar:

La próxima vez que insultes la memoria de Dumbledore deberán buscar las partes de tu cuerpo por todo el cuartel…

Williamson abrió la boca para responder algo, pero la intensidad de la mirada de Harry lo obligó a callar.

Cálmate, Potter. Williamson es un tonto que nació con el cerebro desconectado de su lengua. Pero también es una muestra de cómo reaccionará la mayoría de la gente. Lo siento, pero necesito algo concreto a lo que aferrarme antes de poner a todos en estado de alerta.

***

Hermione levantó su mirada cansada del pergamino que había estado redactando desde muy temprano en la mañana.

Hermione Granger debería descansar… Figgy esta muy preocupada por ella. Casi no ha tocado su comida.

Esto no es nada, deberías haberme visto en Hogwarts durante la época de los TIMOs – la muchacha intentó darle a su voz un tono divertido, pero sólo reflejó agotamiento.

La señorita Hermione está descuidado sus otras obligaciones. Ya ha cancelado dos veces la conferencia sobre los Derechos de las Criaturas Mágicas…. Lo siento, no debí hablarle de esa manera.

La elfina tomó un pisapapeles del escritorio e hizo el gesto de golpearse la cabeza con él.

¡Figgy, nooo! – exclamó el Hermione aferrando el brazo de la elfina para impedirle que se golpeara -. Siempre te he alentado para que expresaras tu opinión. No debes sentirte mal por hacerlo y mucho menos castigarte.

En las mejillas de la pequeña criatura rodaron dos lágrimas solitarias,

Hermione Granger es una hechicera de gran corazón. Figgy no está acostumbraba a ser tratada como una igual. La familia anterior de Figgy no cesaba de repetirle que era una buena para nada sólo servía para cumplir las órdenes de sus amos…

Hermione pasó la palma de su mano con ternura sobre la cabeza de la elfina.

Tus antiguos amos están muertos y ahora bajo la nueva ley eres una criatura libre.

La elfina comenzó a sollozar a lágrima viva.

Figgy no se acostumbra a ser libre. Quisiera tener un amo que le dijera lo que tiene que hacer y la hiciera sentir segura nuevamente. Figgy no sabe que hacer con su libertad.

Sé que al principio puede resultar difícil. He leído muchos libros sobre ello. Pero la libertad es algo maravilloso. Ya lo verás. Nos sirve para vivir nuestra vida más plena y felizmente. Toma tiempo acostumbrarse a ser libre luego de una vida de esclavitud. Pero cuando te acostumbres no la querrías cambiar tu libertad por nada de este mundo. Y descubrirás que por ella vale la pena pelear e incluso arriesgar la vida como hicieron todos los que lucharon por ella como Harry, Ron….

Hermione remordió el labio y desvió la mirada hacia un costado para ocultar sus ojos húmedos.

Quizás la señorita Hermione Granger debería suspender el trabajo por hoy y enviarle una lechuza a sus amigos… Estoy segura de que Ron Weasley se alegraría mucho de tener noticias suyas.

Ron y yo nos separamos – dijo la joven en un susurro -. Nuestra relación le estaba quitando tiempo y energías a mis ocupaciones. Además, necesito terminar estos proyectos de ley a tiempo. Se lo prometí a Rolfie Grant.

A Figgy no le agrada el señor Rolfie Grant – ni bien terminó de pronunciar la última palabra, la elfina comenzó a temblar como si hubiera cometido una grave falta y debiera castigarse a sí misma.

¿Por qué no?

Porque sus labios sonríen, pero sus ojos no.

***

Kreacher depositó dos tazas de té sobre la amplia mesa de la cocina y un plato repleto de galletas recién horneadas.

Harry alzó su taza de té y bebió un sorbo, mientras Ron daba cuentas de un puñado de galletas.

Kreacher… ¡Tus galletas de dulce de calabaza son cada vez más exquisitas!

El elfo hizo una torpe reverencia y croó:

Me alegro que al mejor amigo del amo le agraden. Le prepararé un paquete para que se lleve a su casa antes de que se vaya.

Harry se recostó en el sillón cercano a la chimenea, observando el espacio vacío por encima de la taza humeante de té.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Harry?

- Lo que siempre he hecho… Tratar de evitar el peligro que se avecina… Aunque me gustaría saber cómo. Al menos con los horcruxes tenía en claro cuál era el plan…

Ron sonrió y apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amigo respondió:

¿Cuándo partimos?

En el rostro preocupado de Harry se dibujó una sonrisa:

Parece que no podré librarme de ti…

¿Para que puedas quedarte tú solo con los galleons de la recompensa y la fama? Ni lo sueñes…

Harry sintió que las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta formando un nudo.

En el despacho de Harrison hay un traslador que nos llevará directamente hacia el último sitio en el que se sabe que acampó la excursión de Neville.

Eso es en la Antártica, ¿no?

Harry asintió.

Ron dio una rápida ojeada a su reloj.

Será mejor que me vaya a empacar ropa de abrigo, entonces. ¿Te parece bien a las 20,30 hs en el Hall de Ministerio?

Harry aferró la muñeca de su amigo que ya se encaminaba hacia la chimenea.

Ron… ¿estás seguro acerca de esto? Sabes que si estoy en lo cierto podríamos enfrentarnos a un peligro aún más grande que Voldemort. Nadie te culparía se decides quedarte.

Ron zafó su mano del apretón de Harry de un tirón y una chispa de indignación brilló en sus ojos mientras decía:

Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que uno no debe creer en las estupideces que escribe Rita Skeeter. "El niño que huyó" no le teme al peligro.

Y tomando un puñado de polvos flú, los arrojó sobre las llamas y desapareció.

***

Hermione dejó caer la pluma sobre el pergamino con frustración.

La imagen de Ron volvía una y otra vez a su mente impidiéndole concentrarse.

¿Por qué la vida se había transformado de repente en algo tan complicado?

"Me siento perdida – pensó – ¡Cómo me gustaría volver al tiempo en que todo lo que debía hacer era hacer la tarea y estudiar para la lección…!"

Hermione, que siempre había confiado en encontrar los textos la respuesta adecuada para cada ocasión, pero no existían libros que enseñaran a vivir. Se sentía perdida en ese mundo adulto, tan engañoso, tan lleno de caminos y de opciones, de encrucijadas y ramificaciones

La evocación de sus años en Hogwarts había disparado también la memoria de sus aventuras con Harry y con… Ron.

Un largo suspiro escapó de los labios de la joven. No sólo por el recuerdo del amor perdido, sin también al descubrir que sus andanzas al lado de sus dos amigos la habían hecho sentir más viva y más plena que todas las calificaciones obtenidas o todos los proyectos de ley redactados.

Necesito tomar un poco de aire, Figgy. Enseguida regreso – y poniéndose de pié salió de la oficina.

***

Como una oscura y brillante catedral, enterrada entre las calles de Londres, el hall al Ministerio de Magia exhibía su deslumbrante belleza con la naturalidad de veela.

Harry, que usualmente recorría el lugar apenas atreviéndose a levantar la mirada del suelo, aprovechó la oportunidad para deleitarse con cada detalle de la construcción.

Sentado en el borde de la Fuente de la Hermandad Mágica dejó que sus ojos revolotearan como una mariposa, deteniéndose de tanto en tanto en una aplique, un bajorrelieve una pintura…

Un suave "whoosh" proveniente de una de las chimeneas lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

Ron emergió enfundado en una gruesa capa de piel y cargando una pequeña mochila. Su vista recorrió el lugar y luego de ubicar a Harry se encaminó rápidamente hacia su amigo.

¿Te hice esperar mucho tiempo? A último momento decidí darme una vuelta por el negocio y…

Ya me contarás en el camino. Será mejor que lleguemos al Cuartel de Aurores lo antes posible. No creo que haya nadie, pero quiero tener un poco de tiempo extra en caso que debemos librarnos de algún auror que se quedó trabajando hasta tarde.

Tranquilízate – sonrió Ron – Sólo conozco a una persona a quién le gusta trabajar hasta tarde y afortunadamente su oficina se encuentra en otro piso.

Harry y Ron caminaron hacia los ascensores en silencio, con paso decidido.

¿Crees que debamos utilizar la capa invisible? – preguntó Ron mientras esperaban la llegada de la cabina.

No… - respondió Harry de inmediato como si él mismo ya hubiera pensado en la cuestión -. Si nos cruzamos con alguien puedo decirle que olvidé algo en el Cuartel de Aurores y que pasé a buscarlo antes de que saliéramos.

Ron asintió.

Será mejor que pienses en algún destino donde haga mucho frío, porque si alguien nos viera vestidos con estas ropas de abrigo en pleno verano levantaría sospechas…

Todo saldrá bien, Ron. Deja de preocuparte – dijo Harry despeinando la roja cabellera de su amigo.

***

Hermione secó el agua de su rostro y observó el reflejo ojeroso y cansado que le devolvía el espejo del baño de damas.

Abrió nuevamente la canilla y dejó que la bacha se llenara, Luego volvió a sumergir su rostro en el agua fresca.

Siempre había creído que el sentido de la vida residía en no trabajar para sí misma o su propio beneficio, sino en dedicar su tiempo y sus energías a algún propósito grandioso, a algún proyecto extraordinario.

Quizás por eso, la inmadurez y la indolencia de Ron la molestaban cada vez más. Ron parecía interesado solamente en hacer dinero y pasarla bien.

"¿No tengo derecho a permitirme algunas distracciones después de siete años de colegio?" – solía responderle el joven.

Su conducta le parecía tan egoísta, tan…

El discordante traqueteo el ascensor sacó a la joven de sus pensamientos.

¿Quién andará al Ministerio a estas horas?

Hermione se quedaba la mayor parte de los días trabajando hasta tarde. Por ello, sabía perfectamente que, por lo general, nadie venía al Ministerio a esas horas de la noche.

Asomó el rostro por una rendija de la puerta justo a tiempo para ver a Ron y a Harry subiendo en el ascensor.

"Lo que hagan no es asunto mío" – le dijo a su reflejo en el espejo.

Pero su mente parecía pensar de otra manera.

"¿Por qué iban vestidos con esas gruesas capas de abrigo? ¿Y para qué necesitarían llevar mochilas? Quizás lo mejor sea que lo siga y me asegure que no causen problemas…"

***

El ascensor se detuvo en la Segunda Planta y los dos muchachos descendieron del ascensor y se encaminaron hacia la entrada del Cuartel de Aurores.

El traslador se encuentra en el despacho de Harrison – dijo Harry encabezando la marcha -. Lo guarda dentro de un armario. No creo que tengamos mucho problema en abrir la cerradura.

Ron asintió en silencio.

Alohomora – susurró Harry apuntando su varita hacia la cerradura de la puerta del despacho del jefe de aurores, la cual se abrió con un "clic".

El despacho se encontraba en penumbras, pero Harry había estado tantas veces allí que no necesitaba luz para orientarse.

¡Lumos! – Ron alzó su varita encendida.

¡Apaga la varita, Ron! Si alguien llegara a venir no quiero que sepan que irrumpimos en el despacho de Harrison.

¿No crees que se darán cuenta cuando vean que falta el traslador?

Cuento con que nadie note su ausencia. No lo han usado desde que Dawlish volvió herido.

Ron tragó saliva.

Alohomora – volvió a murmurar Harry apuntado hacia la puerta del pequeño armario de madera que se encontraba a la derecha del escritorio del jefe de Departamento de Aurores.

Pero nada sucedió.

Harry hizo un gesto de disgusto.

No esperaba que el gabinete estuviera protegido por algo más que una simple cerradura.

Ron descolgó la mochila de su hombro y comenzó a revolver en su interior produciendo toda clase de sonidos extraños hasta encontrar algo muy parecido a la navaja que Sirius le regalara a Harry para su cumpleaños.

El "Abre-puertas-de-luxe". Cortesía de Sortilegios Weasley – dijo Ron con una sonrisa mientras le alargaba la navaja a su amigo.

Harry abrió algo parecido a la punta de un destornillador y lo introdujo en la cerradura. El metal pareció derretirse y endurecerse en una fracción de segundo cambiando de forma.

Harry dio vuelta la navaja como si se tratara de una llave y la cerradura cedió al instante.

¡Excelente! – exclamó Harry devolviendo el "Abre-puertas" a Ron.

Quédatelo – dijo Ron.

Harry abrió la puerta de madera e introdujo ambas manos en el interior del armario, extrayendo algo parecido a una sopera de porcelana.

Creí que para hacer un traslador elegían objetos cotidianos que no llamen la atención de los muggles.

Harry sonrió.

Usualmente es así. Pero este un traslador de uso exclusivo del Ministerio y rara vez sale de esta oficina, así que no hay necesidad de tomar precauciones.

Ron asintió.

¿Estás listo? Uno.. Dos…

La puerta del despacho se abrió de un golpe y una voz ordenó en tono perentorio:

¡No se muevan!

¡HERMIONE! – exclamaron los dos muchachos al mismo tiempo.

Habitación equivocada – exclamó Ron – el baño de aspirantes a persona importante queda en el piso de abajo.

Siempre tan maduro, Ronald.

Tú agotaste todas las reservas de madurez, Bathilda Bagshot. Así que no me queda más remedio que actuar como alguien de mi edad…

Harry se acercó a ron y murmuró en su oído:

Ron, no tenemos tiempo para esto.

¿Tiempo para qué? ¿Qué hacen a estas horas así vestidos? – preguntó Hermione.

Asuntos del Ministerio, Hermione. Lo siento pero no puedo decirte nada – repuso Harry.

Ya escuchaste a Harry. Vete a redactar una ley o a hacer alguna de las cosas importantes a las que dedicas todo tu tiempo…

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y le recordó a Ron por lo bajo.

¿Queremos que se vaya, recuerdas?

¿Asuntos del Ministerio? Harry no te atrevas a mentirme también tú – replicó Hermione pateando el suelo con expresión dolorida-. Creí que todavía eras mi amigo. Ustedes no deberían estar aquí. ¿Por qué irrumpiste en la oficina de tu jefe? ¿Y que piensan hacer con ese objeto que, si no me equivoco, es un traslador?

Harry se adelantó y tratando de que su voz sonara lo más tranquila posible dijo:

Hermione, nunca he roto las reglas a menos que hubiera una buena razón para hacerlo. Aún eres mi amiga, pero no tengo tiempo de explicarte lo que estamos por hacer. Te pido que confíes en mí…

Hermione sostuvo la mirada de Harry y aflojó el brazo en el que sostenía la varita.

- Ve a buscar algún político con quien besarte… - agregó Ron.

El rostro de Hermione se puso rojo de furia y alzando la varita lanzó un maleficio en dirección a Ron.

Harry empujó a su amigo a un costado mientras que, más por instinto que por otra cosa, alzaba su varita y gritaba:

¡Protego!

El maleficio de Hermione rebotó en el escudo convocado por Harry… en el techo… en una de las paredes y finalmente se estrelló con el traslador haciendo que estallara en mil pedazos. Fragmentos de porcelana volaron por toda la habitación.

Casi inmediato, Harry, Ron y Hermione sintieron como si un garfio lo tomara por "algún lugar detrás del ombligo" y los arrastrara hacia un vertiginoso remolino.


	16. Capítulo 16 Rojo sobre blanco

**CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS: ROJO SOBRE BLANCO**

Harry sintió que sus pies se despegaban del suelo. Supo que Ron y Hermione se encontraban a su lado porque sus cuerpos golpeaban de tanto en tanto contra el suyo.

Iban a una enorme velocidad en medio de un remolino de colores.

Una ráfaga de viento que aullaba en sus oídos. Poco a poco el silbido se transformó en algo más terrenal y feroz y Harry sintió sus pies golpeando contra el suelo blando y helado.

Dos golpes sordos le informaron que Ron y Hermione también habían caído no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba.

- D-déjame… N-no n-necesito tu ayuda – los gritos de Hermione se hacían escuchar por encima del viento -.

Harry levantó la vista y vio a Ron ofreciendo su capa de piel a Hermione.

Hermione tiritaba incontrolablemente y le costó varios preciosos segundos pronunciar el encantamiento correctamente y convocando un abrigo y guantes para ella.

Ron le dio la espalda a Hermione con una expresión de disgusto y con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer una fogata y extendió sus manos enguantadas frente a ella.

Harry se acercó al fuego para calentarse.

- ¿Cuál es el plan Harry?

- Primero trataremos de encontrar el campamento de la expedición perdido. Quiero tener una idea de qué les sucedió – explicó Harry sin dejar de barrer la blanca inmensidad con sus ojos.

- ¿D-dónde estamos, Harry? – Hermione se acercó al fuego tratando de acomodarse los guantes en sus manos. Sus piel estaba muy pálida y sus labios azules.

- En la Antártica. Luego de que ubiquemos la expedición perdida, buscaremos a los sobrevivientes…

- ¿L-la exp-pedición d-de N-neville.? ¿H-has v-venido a resc-catarlos?

Harry asintió.

- ¿P-por qué t-tanto m-misterio? – los dientes Hermione castañeteaban por el frío.

- La misión no me fue asignada oficialmente…

Hermione no hizo más preguntas. Las manos le dolían y comenzó a mover vigorosamente sus miembros frente al fuego tratando de activar la circulación.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que comenzara a sentir los efectos de su esfuerzo.

- ¿Quieres que arme la carpa, Harry? – preguntó Ron.

Harry movió su cabeza encapuchada hacia ambos lados.

- Primero quisiera inspeccionar los alrededores y asegurarme de que no hay nada extraño merodeando. Luego, quizás podamos encontrar algún sitio más reparado que éste.

Luego volviéndose hacia Hermione agregó:

- Lamentablemente, no hay manera de hacerte volver. Quizás si encontráramos algunos de los pedazos de traslador…

Harry dejó la frase inconclusa ya que parecía muy poco probable que pudieran hallar un pequeño fragmento de porcelana en aquella extensa llanura helada barrida por vientos inmisericordes.

-Ya lo había imaginado. Quizás cuando m-me recupere del frío pueda intentar una Aparición intercontinental.

- Debe hacer miles de kilómetros hasta el poblado más cercano. ¿Quieres arriesgarte a perder una parte de tu cuerpo? – comentó Ron mitad con sorna mitad preocupado.

- Harry, ¿podrías informarle a tu amigo que los magos altamente entrenados podemos realizar una desaparición intercontinental sin quedar partidos en dos?

- Ron... Hermione… Los quiero mucho y no pienso estar en el medio de sus problemas. Conversen hasta solucionarlos, ignórense si así lo prefieren o bátanse un duelo. No me importa. Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender.

Y comenzó a avanzar con dificultad hacia la blanca cortina de nieve agitada por el viento inmisericorde. Al emprender la marcha miró en todas direcciones por si había alguna señal de peligro.

Durante media hora no hubo más contratiempos que el frío y el viento. Hacía muchísimo frío y el aliento al congelarse iba formando una gruesa capa de hielo sobre la piel de sus capuchas.

Entonces a unos 400 metros, la silueta de algo que parecía un campamento se recortó en la monotonía del blanco paisaje.

Con ojos abiertos de espanto contemplaron los restos de lo que seguramente había sido el centro de operaciones de la expedición perdida.

A medida que iban constatando la magnitud de los destrozos se hizo difícil mantener las emociones personales al margen de lo que veían.

Lo que fuera que había atacado a la expedición había causado daños terribles e inexplicables.

Había numerosos restos esparcidos por toda la blanca superficie: libros, equipo científico y accesorios esparcidos por el suelo congelado.

Hermione se detuvo a recoger un cuaderno que a diferencia del resto parecía conservar la mayor parte de sus hojas.

Ron alzó las cejas y puso los ojos en blanco.

Algo que parecía ser una torre de perforación, había quedado totalmente destrozada. La maquinaria había sido reducida a una pila de despojos metálicos. Los hierros estaban retorcidos como si una mano gigante con fuerza sobre humano los hubiera hecho girar varias veces sobre sí mismos.

Las tiendas del campamento eran simples jirones de tela ensartadas en algunas estacas que milagrosamente habían permanecido clavadas en el suelo helado. Flameaban frenéticamente al viento como mudo fantasmas testigos de la tragedia. Los muros de nieve alzados para su protección estaban aplastados de manera extraña e irregular.

El feroz viento sin embargo, no había podido ciertas huellas débilmente marcadas sobre la nieve en una esquina resguardada que no tenían nada que ver con huellas humanas o de cualquier otro animal que conocieran.

No había señales de los perros y el cercado de nieve, apresuradamente construido cerca del campamento, estaba destruido casi totalmente. Es posible que fuera obra del viento, aunque una mayor destrucción en la parte próxima al campamento, hacía pensar en una arremetida de los propios animales como si intentaran huir de algo.

Un poco más allá encontraron algo que los llenó de horror.

Cinco perros esquimales yacían muertos junto al cadáver de uno de los expedicionarios.

El cuerpo helado estaba rodeado por un amplio círculo rojo oscuro y mostraba incisiones muy curiosas, hechas a sangre fría y de la manera más inhumana. El cuerpo del hombre y también los de los perros estaban despojados de las partes más carnosas, como si hubieran pasado por manos de un hábil carnicero.

- Es Pabodie Lake – informó Harry luego de examinar el cuerpo.

- Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Ron.

- Leí tantas veces el reporte de la expedición que prácticamente conozco su contenido de memoria – fue la sencilla explicación.

La más inexplicables de todo era las condiciones en que se hallaban los cadáveres, tanto el del hombre como los de los perros. Todos parecían haberse visto envueltos en una especie de lucha terrible y estaban desgarrados y despedazados de manera diabólica y completamente inexplicable.

Harry su varita y la movió suavemente sobre los restos mientras se movía lentamente en círculos. De tanto en tanto asentía con la cabeza.

- Hay rastros de magia oscura. Y muy poderosa.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Ron con los brazos cruzados y temblando de frío.

- La magia siempre deja rastros. Dumbledore me lo enseñó. Luego en el entrenamiento para auror me enseñaron un encantamiento para descubrirlos.

Hermione asintió como si las palabras de Harry confirmaran sus propias apreciaciones.

- Falta un perro - dijo Harry contando los cadáveres.

- Quizás el cadáver fue enterrado por la nieve – afirmó Ron.

- Los trineos también han desaparecido – agregó Harry sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

- El viento los debe haber arrastrado lejos de aquí.

- Quizás… Pero, ¿dónde están los cuerpos de los demás expedicionarios?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

La noche se acercaba y la temperatura descendía cada vez más.

- Creo que lo mejor será instalemos la tienda aquí, Ron.

- ¿Aquí? ¿Estás seguro?

- No creo que tengamos tiempo de buscar un sitio mejor. Y nuestro enemigo inmediato es el frío.

Ron asintió y extrajo un paquete color vede oliva de la mochila. Luego apuntó al bulto con la varita y la tienda comenzó a armarse sola como si fuera inflable y alguien hubiera comenzado a insuflar aire en su interior.

Una vez que estuvo armada, Ron se introdujo en su interior.

Mientras tanto, Harry no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor en busca de aquello que había causado tan terribles e inexplicables destrozos.

- Te agradecería si pudieras colocar hechizos protectores a nuestro alrededor del campamento – le pidió Harry a Hermione -. Estoy seguro que tú conoces más que yo.

- Será un placer.

Harry hizo ademán de apartarse pero ella o detuvo tomando su brazo.

- Harry… Esto no se trata solamente de buscar personas perdidas… ¿Qué sucedió aquí? ¿A qué nos enfrentamos?

- Te contaré todo lo que sé cuando estemos tan seguros y calientes como podamos.

Hermione elevó su varita y comenzó a caminar en un amplio círculo alrededor del lugar donde Ron había levantado la carpa, murmurando encantamientos mientras avanzaba.

Harry vio pequeñas perturbaciones en el aire que los rodeaba, era como si Hermione hubiese conjurado un viento cálido en aquel lugar helado y desprovisto de vida.

- Salvio Hexia… Protego Totalum… Protego horribilis… Muffliato…

Harry se inclinó, se metió por la abertura de la tienda y se encontró en lo que parecía una rústica cabaña de troncos, con baño y cocina.

Una tetera silbaba alegremente sobre la hornalla del horno mientras Ron disponía algunas provisiones en tres platos que había sacado de su aparentemente inagotable mochila.

El ambiente en el interior de la carpa era verdaderamente acogedor.

Harry se quito su capa de abrigo y la colgó cerca de una chimenea de piedra donde ardía un reconfortante fuego.

Hermione hizo lo propio, aunque era evidente que aún se sentía incómoda y perdida.

Los tres jóvenes comieron en silencio cada uno sumido en sus propias reflexiones.

Hermione se dedicó a estudiar el cuaderno que había recogido y prácticamente no levantó su mirada de él durante toda la comida.

Una vez que los platos estuvieron vacíos, y la mesa fue despejada Hermione dijo:

- Muy bien, Harry. Soy toda oídos.

- Supongo que habiendo crecido en una familia muggle igual que yo, no habrás oído hablar de los Antiguos…

- Te equivocas – repuso Hermione de inmediato con un tonito de suficiencia que Harry y Ron conocían muy bien - . Los Cuentos de Bettle el bardo me hicieron ver las historias infantiles desde una nueva óptica. Incluso estoy trabajando en una nueva traducción a partir de la versión en runas. La profesora McGonagall encontró en los papeles de Dumbledore comentarios hechos por él, los cuáles encuentro fascinantes y muy apropiados para los nuevos aires pro-muggles que corren y todo eso ya sabes…

- Ron y yo creemos que los mortífagos están tratando de liberar a los Antiguos y vinimos aquí a tratar de impedirlo – interrumpió Harry sabiendo que de no hacerlo Hermione podría haber seguido disertando sobre el tema varios minutos más.

Si Hermione encontró extraña o risueña esa información nada en su expresión dejó traslucir lo que sentía.

Luego de un breve silencio preguntó:

- ¿Y cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

Harry no encontró mejor manera de explicarle que contarle todo desde el comienzo.

Durante su relato, Ron lo interrumpió en un par de ocasiones para completar algún dato que Harry había olvidado.

Una vez que hubo finalizado observó a su amiga esperando su reacción.

- ¿No podrías habérmelo dicho desde un comienzo? Yo podría haberte ayudado…

El tono de su voz encerraba más un matiz de pena que de reclamo.

- Al principio, no tenía en claro a qué nos enfrentábamos… Luego intenté resolver el asunto dentro del sistema informando a mi jefe y todo eso… Pero debo confesarte que también pensé que estarías demasiado ocupada para prestarme atención. Lo siento, Hermione…

- No creo que tengas toda la culpa. No he sido totalmente yo misma últimamente.

Hermione sonrió y aferró ambas manos de Harry con las suyas y le dio un cálido apretón.

- Bienvenida a bordo, amiga – exclamó Ron palmeando suavemente la espalda de Hermione.

Pero todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue un mirada tan fría que parecía que la puerta de la carpa se había abierto dejando entrar el viento helado y mortal de la Antártida.

- Ni por un momento pienses que las cosas entre tú y yo están resueltas, Ronald Bilius Weasley -dijo rápidamente.

- Como quieras – Ron retiró su mano y se echó reír, pero su risa no era espontánea y una sombra recorrió su rostro.

Esa risa y esa sombra impresionaron a Hermione. Durante unos momentos examinó a su amigo.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso sinceramente de ti, Ron?

- Me muero por deseos de saberlo…

- Pues, bien, ¡te desprecio!

Si Hermione hubiera dicho "te odio", con tono petulante o un gesto de mandona sabelotodo, Ron se hubiera echado a reír nuevamente, pero ese desprecio expresado en tono convencido y triste le hizo reaccionar rápidamente y preguntar:

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque con todas tu posibilidades, tu talento y tu voluntad, no eres más que un inútil holgazán, superficial. Y lo que es más: no eres feliz.

- Son palabras demasiado duras, proviniendo de alguien que tampoco derrocha felicidad.

- Si quieres puedo continuar. Dicen que a las personas egoístas les gusta siempre oír hablar de sí mismas.

Ron se sintió tremendamente herido y no pudo evitar un sobresalto:

- ¿También soy egoísta?

- Sí, espantosamente egoísta – continuó Hermione con voz calma y fría-. Desde que saliste de Howgarts no has hecho otra cosa que perder el tiempo jugando a ser el empresario que gana mucho dinero y lo gasta en las cosas más tontas y superficiales que puedas imaginar.

- ¿No tengo derecho a permitirme algunos lujos y distracciones después de siete años de colegio?

- Siempre dices lo mismo. El problema es que no pareces distraerte mucho, y hasta creo que perdiste todo deseo de hacerlo. Derrochas tu tiempo y tu dinero en frivolidades y artículos inútiles. Sólo buscas que te adulen y admiren los imbéciles en lugar de buscar ganarte el afecto y el respeto de las personas que realmente te quieren y se preocupan por ti. En lugar de ser el hombre que puedes y debes ser, apenas eres…

- Alguien que dejó todo para seguir a su amigo hasta el fin del mundo – replicó Ron -. Quizás te duela que Harry buscó mi ayuda y no la tuya. Será porque yo a diferencia tuya siempre estuve a su lado cuando me necesitó. Yo nunca tuve que fijarme en mi agenda para saber si tenía tiempo para escuchar sus problemas o acompañarlo a donde fuera… Quizás yo sea todo eso que tú afirmas de mí. Pero al menos no me he olvidado de lo que significa ser un amigo de verdad.

A pesar de sus palabras los reproches de Hermione habían surtido efecto en Ron y aunque intentaba ocultarlo su rostro mostraba una expresión de profundo dolor.

Hermione no lo notó. Tomó en sus manos la libreta que había recogido en el exterior y comenzó a revisar sus páginas.

Una mano se posó sobre el pergamino del cuaderno impidiendo a Hermione leer su contenido y una voz que remedaba el lloriqueo de un niño pequeño arrepentido murmuró:

- Perdóname. No lo haré más, Hermione. Me portaré bien.

Pero Hermione estaba demasiado indignada para reírse y golpeó los dedos de Ron con su varita.

Ron retiró su mano con la misma rapidez con que la había posado y ahogó un suspiró que logró hacer que Hermione levantara la vista de las anotaciones.

- Creo que me iré a dormir, Harry – dijo tratando de esconder su dolor de la mejor manera posible ya que detestaba la compasión.

Harry, había presenciado la discusión entre sus amigos sin atreverse a intervenir.

Tratando de aliviar la tensión que flotaba en el ambiente, preguntó:

-¿Hallaste algo que nos puedas ser útil en esas anotaciones?

- Eso creo – repuso Hermione agradeciendo interiormente la posibilidad de cambiar de tema -. Sólo he tenido tiempo de ojearlas superficialmente pero creo que son las anotaciones del profesor Fungi Vegetablius… Escucha…

"_Experimentamos profundas y complejas sensaciones al pisar por primera vez la Antártica. La moral de nuestro grupo es excelente, aunque lo cierto era que aún no hemos encontrado fríos ni temporales verdaderamente rigurosos. En la costa desnuda y sobre la gran barrera de hielo del fondo, millares de grotescos pingüinos graznan y agitaban sus aletas, mientras que en el agua se veía un gran número de gruesas focas, o bien nadando, o bien tendidas sobre grandes trozos de hielo a la deriva. Proyectamos explorar la mayor extensión posible de terreno que nos permitiera la duración de una estación antártica. También queríamos reunir el mayor número posible de muestras de fósiles, pues la historia de la vida primigenia en este desnudo reino del hielo y de la muerte es de la máxima importancia para nuestro conocimiento del pasado de la Tierra…"_

- Aquí faltan algunas hojas – explicó Hermione interrumpiendo la lectura.

Unos segundos después retomó la lectura:

"_Varias tormentas huracanadas arremetieron contra nosotros desde el este, pero logramos escapar de ellas ilesos gracias a la habilidad de Longbottom para construir refugios rudimentarios y defensas contra el viento con grandes bloques de hielo, y para reforzar con más nieve los principales refugios del campamento. Nuestra eficiencia y buena suerte habían sido casi milagrosas…_

Harry sonrió al escuchar el nombre de Neville. También sintió un nudo en el estómago al pensar en la posibilidad de que estuviera muerto o seriamente herido.

- Luego hay fragmentos sueltos… Hasta aquí.

"_Parece que había cavilado mucho, y con una audacia alarmantemente extrema, sobre la marca triangular y estriada observada en la pizarra, viendo en ella ciertas contradicciones entre su naturaleza y el período geológico a que pertenecía, contradicciones que habían despertado al máximo su curiosidad, por lo que deseaba llevar a cabo perforaciones en la región que se extendía hacia occidente y a la que evidentemente pertenecían los fragmentos desenterrados. Estaba extrañamente convencido de que aquellas marcas eran la huella de algún organismo voluminoso, desconocido, inclasificable y de un grado de evolución considerablemente avanzando, a pesar de que la roca donde aparecieron era de tan remotísima antigüedad -cámbrica, si no decididamente precámbrica- que excluía la existencia probable_

_Decidimos efectuar algunas perforaciones allí mismo como parte del programa general de la expedición, por lo que montó la barrena y puso a trabajar en ella a dos hombres mientras que los demás acababan de instalar el campamento. Se eligió para el primer sondeo la roca visible más blanda -una piedra arenisca que se encontraba a un cuarto de milla aproximadamente del campamento-, y la taladradora hizo excelentes progresos. Fue alrededor de tres horas más tarde, cuando se oyeron los gritos del equipo de perforación y XX llegó corriendo al campamento con la asombrosa noticia: Habían topado con una caverna"._

- ¡Cielos! – exclamó Harry -. ¡Una caverna! Quizás hayan buscado refugio allí.

- Por lo que dice el profesor Vegetablius no se encuentra lejos del campamento.

- Mañana si mejora el tiempo iremos a investigar. ¿Hay algo más?

- Algunas hojas sueltas. No estoy segura de haberlas colocado en el orden correcto.

"_Los perros están cada vez más inquietos mientras trabajamos y parecen aborrecer esta esteatita. Tengo que investigar si tiene olor especial. Pronto comenzaremos la exploración de la zona subterránea"._

- Otro fragmento:

"_10,15 noche. Descubrimiento importante. Lake y Lockhead cuando trabajaban con luz bajo tierra a las 9,45, encontraron monstruoso fósil en forma de barril de naturaleza completamente desconocida. Los tejidos se han conservado evidentemente por la acción de sales minerales. Duro como el cuero, pero con asombrosa flexibilidad en algunas partes. Huellas de partes rotas en los extremos y en torno a los costados. Mide cuatro metros de longitud y metros de diámetro central que disminuye hasta un metro de diámetro en cada punta. Semejante a un barril con cinco protuberancias abultadas en lugar de duelas. Posee grandes crestas o alas que se pliegan y despliegan como abanicos. Todas están muy deterioradas, menos una. Su construcción recuerda a ciertos monstruos de los mitos primigenios, especialmente a ciertos relatos de los Antiguos…"_

- ¡Hermione! ¡Los Antiguos! ¿Escuchaste?

Hermione releyó el texto con el ceño fruncido.

- Aquí no dice que se trate de los Antiguos, Harry. Sólo que se parecen…

Pero Harry estaba demasiado excitado como para detenerse en tecnicismos.

- Continúa Hermione. ¿Dice algo más de los Antiguos?

La joven retomó la lectura.

- Creo haber leído algo más en algunos de estos trozos de pergamino… Pero debes entender que sólo realicé una lectura rápida para ordenarlos, Harry. —Aquí…

"_De las muestras orgánicas, ocho parecen en perfecto estado y con todos los apéndices. "Tenemos dificultades con los perros. No pueden soportar la presencia de los nuevos ejemplares y probablemente los destrozarían si no los mantuviéramos a distancia de ellos._

_Los ejemplares completos tienen una semejanza tan impresionante con ciertos seres de los mitos primigenios que resulta inevitable pensar en su existencia milenaria fuera de la Antártida. Scamander afirma haber visto algo parecido en las pinturas de la bruja oscura Mary Jane Leary quien pintaba baje el influjo de pociones especialmente preparadas con hongos provenientes del Perú. Al parecer la bruja afirmaba que durante sus trances entraba en contacto con antiguos magos y brujas del pasado quienes les describían los fantásticos seres característicos de sus obras. No es de sorprender que los estudiosos serios siempre hayan juzgado estos relatos como resultado de una interpretación imaginativa sobre el origen de la magia. Todos coincidimos en no revelar por el momento nuestras apreciaciones, pues dar todos los detalles me parece que podía levantar una ola de incredulidad hasta que fueran comprobadas"._

- No puedo culparlos – pensó Harry en voz alta -. Yo me he topado con la misma reacción cada vez que mencioné a los Antiguos.

- En su caso debía ser más cuidadosos, Harry, ya que se trata de prestigiosos científicos. Su reputación quedaría arruinada si difundieran una historia como esa sin mostrar suficientes pruebas que la respaldaran.

Harry asintió.

- ¿Algo más?

- Nada sobre los Antiguos. Sólo algunos párrafos sueltos. El diario del profesor está muy destrozado.

"_Una creciente tempestad de viento sopla desde las montañas. Imagino que ninguno de nosotros durmió muy profundamente ni de forma continuada aquella madrugada. Lo impedían, de una parte, la excitación y, de otra, la creciente furia del vendaval. _

_Pienso que nos encontramos en los umbrales de una asombrosa revelación. No pude eludir la impresión de nos enfrentamos a algo maligno y que la reacción de los perros no es sino una aterradora advertencia para que nos alejemos lo más pronto que podamos de este mundo austral insondable y jamás hollado._

_Sin embargo, por mucho que desee escapar lo más rápidamente posible de este mundo de desolación y locura, mi deseo de revelar este misterio es más grande. Mañana nos internaremos en la cueva buscando arrancarle al pasado remoto algunos de sus secretos mejor guardados". _

- Eso es todo, Harry – concluyó Hermione cerrando el cuaderno de anotaciones.

- Estoy convencido de que nosotros también debemos buscar esas cuevas y explorarlas.

- Entonces creo que deberían apagar la luz y acostarse. Si vamos a arriesgar nuestras vidas, al menos deberíamos hacerlo luego de una buena noche de sueño – dijo Ron desde su bolsa de dormir.

**PD: Gracias por sus comentarios, opiniones y críticas. Créanme cuando les digo que es gracias a ellos que siento deseos de seguir actualizando con rapidez. **

**Me alegra saber que el fruto de mi imaginación brinda a aquellos que se han sentido atrapados por esta historia, momentos de diversión. **


End file.
